Black Rose
by godricplease
Summary: When Catherine first came to California on a unusual job she already had too much on her plate...Then she met Jax, the SONS President that made her question everything. Will they be able to stay side by side when everything seems to be working against them? Jax/OC Jax x OC Season 5. Tara isn't in this story.
1. Don't say you love me

** A/N **

**These are 3 different situations the first one, is around 4.09, the 2nd is the 4.14 (the finale of S4), and the 3rd[the tears jfc] is 5.01-03. so you know the timeline- if you think its going too fast remember the difference between 4.14 to 5.01 is **_**six **__**month**_**s so half a year we don't get to see in here, they have known each other for a while now. so we're clear (: x love you all.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own SOA. this is purely fictional. **

* * *

You know that place between dreaming and being awake? That place, where you can feel the softness of the imagination surround your body, but that presence of the known, reality, starts weighting in-you want to stay on that bubble just for one minute longer but you can't?

Someone said that if you want to burst that bubble as soon as you wake up, simply because you have something better to look at…you're pretty lucky.

Well, Catherine never thought she would have a reason to do it. Her reality, the life that she had right now was not ideal; working for/with Pope as long as she has doesn't really satisfy a person. Catherine never felt like she was doing something worth doing.

Now, she felt like she could let go in a way she hasn't before. She sat up and turned around facing the most relaxing view she had seen in a while. Jax was asleep next to her in bliss.

He was always stressed out, understandably or thinking about something, his head miles away seeing him calm and almost at peace was a good change. Catherine smiled to herself, the tip of her fingers touched his cheek greeting him.

Getting out of bed she shivered looking down at her own body realizing the only piece of clothing she had was her lace knickers considering what they were doing the night before she was surprised that she found the energy to put them on after.

The first thing she did was stealing a cigarette from the boy that was currently sleeping in her bed from his cut, lighting it up she went to her suite and washed her face, after passing a towel through it and trying to contain the mess that her slightly curly hair was she sighed looking at her reflection.

She had the cigar between her lips, her face always showed some signs of tiredness her green eyes didn't looked as faded as usual, her nipples were hard from the cold air which reminded her she had some clothes to find.

Somehow he always found her like this, every morning she took a cigarette from him, went to the bathroom and then spent at least three minutes finding something to wear even if they weren't to leave the house. He didn't mind, no, in fact sometimes he pretended to be asleep just so he could enjoy the predictable routine of hers.

Jax loved to spent the night at her house, he loved the smell of sex on her skin and the sheets, the taste of nicotine and vodka on her lips. He knew he couldn't say most of these things although when he was drunk next to her he would let some of it slid. The thing was, he _trusted_ her.

He tried not to, when he first met her he knew that she was inside of some cartel or 'gang' the way she talked it was exactly like the way he behaved when he had to distract cops or curious people. The way she carried herself told him if he wanted something out of her he would have to be straight forward with her.

That turned him on a little if he had to admit.

So that's what they did, they fucked. Both Jax and her were on the same page and thought it was going to be one time thing. Boy, they were wrong. Exchanged numbers, addresses, and next thing they knew they were spending more time together than both of them wanted to admit. Hell she even met Abel, that's how serious Jax had her on his mind.

"Hm" Jax moaned. "If you wanted to tease me all you had to go was get in bed darlin' " Jax began to say sitting up, his voice rough from sleeping.

Catherine scoffed "I can't find my red shirt the one I like to wear because it doesn't catch as much cat hair as the other ones" She kept ruffling around the room, she grabbed his jacket to looked underneath it "You can wear that, just for now c'mon" He replied tiredly patting the spot next to him that was getting colder by the second.

Catherine put his SAMCRO jacket on; it was too big on her and it reached the middle of her thighs, walking towards the bed she took a long drag out of the cigar and patted it in the ashtray near the bed, since the covers were on his hip bones by now Catherine got in bed strangling his waist giving him the cigarette to finish it.

She would never confess how comfortable she really was in his clothes. "Do you think I could be in your club? I mean the jacket fits and everything" she joked, trying to start the conversation lightly waving her arms for effect. He smiled blowing the smoke and putting it out in the ashtray. "I think you're too smart for that" He leaned in towards her. "And you know that" She pecked his lips. "Lifelong dream ruined -" her hands ran through his hair, "just now" the right side of his mouth lift up making him looked smug, every time she thought the tension was gone he would do something insignificant and they were right back where they started.

His hands pressed against her back underneath the one piece of clothing she was wearing, pushing against his chest, their skin collided making her shiver from the difference of body temperature. Their lips met the other halfway; her legs squeezed his body making her feel lightheaded.

The kiss became more intense as Jax turned them over making him on top of her, the room felt silent except for the sound of their bodies pushing against the opposite one and the occasional moan from one of them. Jax began to kiss her neck, firmly leaving slightly open mouthed kisses. "No more hickeys there" she reminded him amused, then she felt him pressing down and opening more, his mouth challenging her. Hitting him half heartily on his shoulder she added "I mean it-I'm not fifteen anymore. Besides, I don't think I can make up more excuses for my lateness and that"

"Hmm-hmm" He shouldn't be that good, she thought. His lips running down towards her chest, "I take it here is good then?" He chuckled against her body, rolling her eyes playfully, fingers making their way into his hair playing with it. "Fuck off" she murmured.

He laughed. Again, it shouldn't feel that good.

He stopped, after kissing her now red marked skin multiple times "I'm going to arrange a gun meeting with the Niners." She glanced at him, the statement caught up her attention. "Why?"

Jax let out a small breath, laying down next to her. "We need to know if they're making another deal." She didn't say much, she couldn't. "All I know is that there's been some kind of a dispute between them and the Mayans, not our-their fault." Jax stared at her for a moment trying to figure it out what she was feeling. She beat him to the punch.

"You know damn well I can't tell you everything." He thought she looked more conflicted about it than she should have been, so, he gave her an honest smile.

"I know. That's why I don't ask." She pecked his lips as a reflex. "Thank you "she whispered.

"Don't pout." She declared getting out of the bed zipping her jacket "You know you love me" she continued in a singsong voice leaving the bedroom.

"I do." She faintly heard him say behind her.

Ah, fuck.

_[A few weeks later]_

The rain kept on coming. Catherine was sitting in the living room of her apartment, papers surrounded the floor and the glass table in front of her, she had a cigarette on one hand and a glass filled with vodka and ice on the other. She couldn't feel the burn of either no more. Worry filled her insides as she thought about the boy that shouldn't be on her mind, not that matter anymore, she was too far gone.

The sky seemed to be clearing; Catherine kept on stealing glances at her phone hoping the little object would ring she took one final drag and put down the cigarette. She looked at the clock on the wall. One thirty in the morning, it read. 'Maybe I should just go to bed' she thought. Swallowing the rest of the liquid, when she got up her phone started ringing; she thought her heart couldn't beat any faster when she answered.

"Yes?" she cleared her throat, the alcohol still going down her body.

"Catherine?" She heard the _very_ familiar voice reply. "Can I come over?" His voice sounded rougher than usual.

"Jax." She sighed. "Yes - yeah. Are you okay?" Jax found the urgency on her voice quickly, he almost smiled hearing it. "I'm fine. I'll talk to you when I get there. Give me fifteen minutes babe." Her heart jumped. The thoughts about everything that could've happen with Clay and Opie blurred and made a storm inside her head. She didn't wanted to think about it anymore, so she could only imagine how Jax must been feeling all these past few weeks. "Hmm, you can put your bike in the garage you know the code" she added quickly before Jax had the chance to hang up.

Catherine started clearing up some of the papers that were on the floor and organized them (the best that she could being tipsy and the fact it was one thirty in the morning didn't help) on the table in front of her. She took off her jeans, and went to her bedroom to put on her pajamas pants, taking off her blouse, she eyed the shirt that didn't belong to her yet she used every night to sleep. After she was all dressed and comfortable she took a deep breath mentally preparing her to whatever the hell he was going to say. She hoped it would be some justice especially because she didn't saw a lot of that on a daily basis.

The sound of the ring bell echoed through the house. Creepy, her cat looked up to the sound of it, from the bed.

The girl opened the door holding her breath; she stood back giving room for him to get into her house. He seemed, different to say the least his short hair was a bit wet you could clearly see that he was tired, regret filling his features. "You've been drinking" Jax said with his famous smirk, closing the door she chuckled. "I'm always drinking. You should know that by now." Catherine replied jokingly.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her into his chest; both of them looked at each other silently asking if the other one was alright after everything that had happened. His arms rested on the middle of her back, while hers were on his chest slowly moving towards his neck. Jax rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you" he barely whispered.

She swears she heard it wrong. If she wasn't so close to him she wouldn't never had catch it. Of all the things she had thought Jax Teller came by to announce that thought never even crossed her mind.

Catherine didn't even notice his patch had changed from VP to President.

_[6 months later on]_

Her friend died. Even though a while had passed it still hurt, she had yelled, cried, smashed a few plates even punched Jax, not that he could blame her, after all, one of his "brothers" had committed the crime, and so he had let her take it out all her frustrations on him.

The problem was, when she started to shut down, worked more became more cold hearted, and the beef between the Niners and the SONS hadn't calmed down, on the contrary that only made her drift apart even more. Him being the president of the club meant they had two options: work more to separate their day-a-day from their personal lives or they could let it all go. Pretend the past year or so hadn't happened at all.

Unfortunately she seemed more keen on the last one but Jax didn't let that happen. She also knew Piney's memorial would take place that day, she couldn't go obviously especially at such crucial time, she did got to meet him and they often made 'jokes' about how long Clay would last. He was a good man, she met Opie too, his son. But those memories seemed small at that moment.

While she was heading to Pope's office she heard someone commenting that several days ago the Niners ambushed the Sons and drove a truck off the road setting it on fire. She took a deep breath to not let any of her current thoughts out.

Catherine found herself in a car with Pope heading to an unknown location; she wasn't sure why she was in the car herself but knowing Pope it was to send a message.

"I know about you and Jackson." He stated, calmly. She continued to look out of the window holding her breath, "I figured." She replied.

Catherine had a somewhat close relationship with him, sometimes opening her mouth further than she was supposed to. The reason he didn't said much was perhaps now; she was the closest living memory he had to his daughter.

"And _I _know that if I was doing something I shouldn't be doing like talking too much you would've done something earlier." She added quickly.

Pope smiled briefly. "Yes, you're right." He pondered. "Be careful. He could ruin you."

The girl stared directly at the man in front of her. "Or maybe it's me that ruins him"

Catherine was still with Pope when August gathered with Jax and the rest of the Sons, he informed her what was going to happen, and claimed with a note of sarcasm not to worry. She didn't need the 'pep talk' she already knew what was going to happen more blood would be spilled.

Throughout the day she got at least 6 missed calls, from two of her friends and 4 from Jax. She couldn't talk to anyone; she had the awful feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

At the beginning of the night she got a call from August, telling her to meet him at the rail yard she tried to get the reason out of him but he wouldn't budge. The car drive all the way there she couldn't stop shaking, she knew it was bad but it wasn't exactly the first time she got to do 'ground work' at night as well.

She stopped the car, from there she could see August, Pope and someone handcuffed to a valve, she silently prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

She got out of the car slowly, her heart started beating louder and louder from the adrenaline she heard screams from a man who now she could identify as Alex Trager better known as 'Tig' exactly who she thought it previously was. She was about to watch him get killed.

She could hear them talking now, August looked back and noticed her, he then made his way towards her. When he got to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder indicating her to not take one step further.

"What's going on?" Her voice getting louder, "Tell me." Catherine felt her pulse going off the rails hearing Tig begging for his death, she now realized, it was so obvious now Tig wasn't the target.

From that moment on, everything was a blur. Pope got into the car, Augusts voice being firm and calm he instructed "When it's over, if he's man enough to kill the rest take him home" He then gave her a key and walked off to the same car Pope was, only to drive away.

For a second she felt like she couldn't breathe, her feet were stuck on the ground, but a girl's screams along with Tig's brought her back to reality. She then ran towards the man screaming hoping this was all a nightmare, that she really didn't have to do this that she really didn't have to see a young and innocent girl being burn alive only to stand there hopeless not being to help to do something along with her father.

She didn't even noticed she was crying next to Tig, she tried to think of something she tried to put it out but nothing could be done. She then proceeds to free Tig and stood back in shock as he killed the officer and shot the other man.

Then it all fell silent. The girl was no longer screaming. Catherine choked back tears and she witnessed Tig scream for his baby. This was a night that she knew it would haunt her forever especially because Pope made sure she _suffered_ too, and for that she never forgave him.

Neither one of them moved, there was nothing to be said, nothing that could make him feel better. So, she just sat next to him waiting, her eyes felt heavy her head hurt, she found herself holding his hand just to say he was not alone at least not at that moment.

She heard noise behind them, the sound of a car stopping and footsteps getting closer.

She heard different voices and one of them she could recognize in a heartbeat. Her heart became alive once again, as she looked up her brain registered two men stood, both familiar. She thought it was Bobby and Chibs by Jax's description.

"Jesus."

"Tig I'm so sorry."

She then saw the face she tried so hard to avoid this past few weeks and she never felt more relieved. She looked at Tig when he started explaining who those corpses were (the cop, and the cleaner).

"He threaten to do the same to Fawn. I got to find her" He explained, breathless. Jax whispered something to Chibs and the man went to the truck they had arrived in.

Jax then helps get her up, the rest of the boys immediately recognizing the girl and seemed both confused and conflicted.

Jax gently pushed her aside, his hands going up and down on her arms, "Hey... talk to me. What happened?" his voice sounded restricted, when he realized she was starting to panic Jax hugged her pressing her body into his, her face buried on his chest.

She kept mumbling 'I didn't know, I swear I didn't know' Jax had to press his lips to hers to distract her "I believe you. I _trust_ you. Just focus on me, okay? Focus on me" he smiled briefly.

"Go to your car, I'll be there in a minute. We will figure this out."

"Have you taken care of everything?" Catherine asked with her head on his chest tracing his scars from when he last locked up. "Yeah" he whispered.

"Really don't want you to go" she murmured against his skin, feeling his hands around her body memorizing every inch of her. "I don't want to leave you both, but I have to"

He entwined their hands. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this bullshit"

She responded with a sad smile "I was already in it"

They were surprisingly calm the only source of light was the moon shining through the curtains, she placed a small kiss on his chest besides his 'Abel' tattoo kissing his jaw next she felt him sigh, wishing that the night wouldn't have to end, so they wouldn't have to face the next day.

Jax was almost content. He had his girl on his arms, and his son was sleeping peacefully in the other room. Feeling her lips on his, he responded in a heartbeat placing his hands on each side of her face trying to stay in the present with her. Their kiss was light like a slow burn, trying to pass every emotions and thoughts through it, trying to say it was all going to be okay. Eventually.

They stayed like that for a while, every kiss seemed to last longer than the last one, she pulled apart her fingers laying on his waist. "You're going to be alright?" he asked her, the worrying thought that lingered on his mind for her safety seemed to become heavier, he now knowing the relationship between her and Pope being shaken up, wasn't helping.

"I'll be fine. I know he doesn't want you dead for now, I'm more worried about what he could do to hurt you instead" he smiled; his eyes brighten up like he knew something she didn't.

"That's exactly why I'm asking-" his hand cupped her cheek, "hurting you would hurt me" She furrowed her eyebrows not wanting to understand the depth of his words.

"I'll be fine. I know what to do in situations like these i just don't like doing it"

"No one does, babe" he leaned in smiling slightly. "I love watching you kick ass though."

She smirked biting his lip teasingly pulling back only to place her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. "We should fuck" she blurted out. He laughed not expecting her to say that. "You know it's like tradition Un besito antes, y otro después kind of thing-" he arched his eyebrows.

"I don't know what that means "he interrupted her." it means -" she raised her body to sit up. "-that it's for good luck. When a person does something more than once. In this case go to prison. We did that last time remember but I think we only did the after part"

He watched her rambling amused. Not that he needed reasons to be with her but it was fun to watch her do her bidding. "Anyways why am I even trying to convince you?" He shook his head grinning.

"I don't know. You got me on we should fuck" She let out a laugh, straddling his waist pulling the covers above their bodies except their heads. "You're an idiot." She said against his lips smiling.

He nodded playfully kissing her lips quickly pulling her top off, the only thing he had on was his boxers but Catherine soon took care of that making him groan. Kissing his neck she grind on him which result of Jax throwing his head back his hands were on her waist pressing her against him. "Fuck" he breathed. He then inverted their positions, smashing their lips together as he took her underwear off, when they couldn't take it anymore he let his lips wander through her chest, he kissed her left breast while his fingers started to rub her clit making her stomach flip and her body shiver. She moaned quietly longing for his lips on hers. He kissed her as he entered her, swallowing both of their moans.

After they were both satisfied and as she was falling asleep she heard him say against her hair. "No matter what happens in the next few days, I want you to know that I trust you." he stopped talking, thinking that she was completely asleep by now. "And love you" he added murmuring.

She just hoped what August said to her wasn't true. That one of them was leaving in a bag.

"You know my son never mention you before." Gemma remarked defensively as they both saw the van drive away with the boys from the clubhouse.

Catherine sighed in frustration. "That's because he couldn't."

The rest of the guys walked inside secretly to give them privacy. "What do you mean?-Are you guys together or some crap? I saw the way you guys looked at each other. Do you know something we don't?"

When Gemma realized the girl wouldn't budge, she settles for one question. "What are you doing here then?"

"Making sure things are going according to plan" She replied sternly before turning around "Goodbye Gemma"

"Yeah -bye" Catherine got in her black range rover and after a few seconds Gemma watched her leave driving away. So far, Gemma didn't liked her. Or trusted her.

Jax entered a guard's office not knowing exactly what to expect. Pope was sitting on the couch.

"Relax" Pope said. "I'm here to talk" he assured.

"Is that what you said to Tig's girl before you set her on fire" Jax asked, disgusted.

"Let's not discuss the tragedies of dead girls. That's a argument that you would lose. "

"Look, I've tried to reach out to you man. Somehow make this work. "He sighed. "What the hell do you want?"

Pope indicates that he knows the Galindo cartel is protecting them, the IRA the guns and the coke. He says it's too ambitious. He calmly states that their conversation is not a discussion what he says goes, and that 50% of the cartel payday is his.

He's trapping Jax. And Jax's knows it. "This is about you learning how to survive." He declared, his tone never changing.

Pope said he wants Tig to stay in prison for the rest of his life, and he would make sure he's dealt with. At the time he declares be needs a dead Son, for the Niner and the cop they killed, to 'maintain his relationships' Jax's brain felt like it was going a hundred miles per hour.

He proceeds explaining that he doesn't care who it is, and that the Commander will set it up, and if everything goes to plan the witnesses will go away.

"I'm not going to war." Jax pleaded.

"You're already in it, Son". Jax's mind flashed when Catherine replied the same thing.

Pope's expression seemed to have soften up as he opened his mouth to speak. " I know about your new friend as well. You've made a powerful allied, insanely young but one had to be extremely stupid to not taken her seriously. She's the reason a lot of you aren't dead. You should thank her. "

Catherine felt Pope's hand on her knee like that was supposed to comfort her. "If you feel too angry I can always tell you who's the Guard that your friend wants to kill right now"

" You're breaking him, Damon" She whispered looking at him directly, using his first name in hopes to manipulate him...and it worked, slightly.

"I'm turning him into a player. Making him stronger." He replied clenching his jaw.

"You're killing him."

The door opened and a random guard came in. "It's done."

"Who was it?" Catherine couldn't help but ask. The guard glanced at Pope silently asking permission. "Some guy with long hair, and beard. Gave a bit of a show as well"

Her heart stopped. Not Opie. Not him, everyone but _him_. She couldn't handle the thought of seeing Jax losing his best friend not this way. She would never forgive herself. "I take it you knew him?" he continued having the pleasure of smirking. Anger filled her veins, as she got up.

"Don't make too much of a mess here, Catherine" Pope warned her knowing how she got when she lost it.

The guard frowned in confusion. "Were you the one that got him?" she asked him with a cold voice.

"Yeah."

Catherine closed the door behind him and when he looked back, she smashed his head as hard as she could against it. He stumbled back disoriented grabbing his jaw; she punched him as if he was nothing. "I can't wait for Jax to kill you" she whispered only for his ears.

"Enough." Popes voice sounded above the guards groans. "Go get teller and if you value your life don't come back"

Catherine turned around, gulping, trying to not let the tears fall. "It was his best friend. His fucking best friend, they knew each other since they were kids. How the fuck am I supposed to bring him back from this, huh I can't!"

She sat down with her hands on her head blocking everything out. She didn't even realize the door had opened. When Jax first saw that she was in the room he almost hesitated but then Pope's voice brought him back.

"Sounds like things went according to plan," Pope said.

"There's a new plan, "Jax says making her looked up, clearly shaken up he continued. "I watched my best friend get beaten to death, for you" as he said this, Catherine never felt so...guilty so bad, so broken with empathy. She never loved him more.

He explained that he'll get the club to sign off on the cash but he needed Trager outside. Him knowing Jax saved his life gives him the advantage Jax will eventually need.

"And when I'm done, you can send him out the same way you did his kid, because I really don't give a shit," Jax spit out coldly. She knew he was numb she couldn't blame him for saying these things not at that moment she just hoped and prayed he wouldn't blame her.

Pope was impressed with Jax for finding the hidden advantage in an unfortunate circumstance as he called it. "Using pain to take you to the next level."

"Those are the things that turn players in to kings," Pope told him.

"Yeah I guess you would know"

"yes I would. I'll leave you two alone. Be smart, Mr. Teller. It's who you are" Pope finished the conversation.

He closed the door, leaving them alone. The tension was unbearable at least on her part. She got up hesitantly walked towards him. When he didn't moved back she took it as a good sign. When she was close enough her right hand cupped his cheek making him close his eyes and leaned into it. She tried her best not to cry as she saw a few tears leaving his eyes. His best friend was gone and there was nothing they could do to change that she just hoped he didn't lose himself too.

She leaned her forehead on his, his arms wrapped around her. "You're going to make this right." She promises him quietly.

"I'm going to kill him." She knew he was referring to Pope, when she replied she felt the weight of the words tumbling inside of her. "I know." She whispered against his lips, so no one would hear. She leaned back, staring right at his eyes. He kissed her forehead. "I know it doesn't count for shit, but I am truly sorry."

He gulped. "I know" he closed his eyes again for a moment still in shock. She pecked his lips saying goodbye. "Jax?"

He looked up at her. She took a deep breath, and the words came out easier than she ever thought possible.

"I love you too"

Closing the door, she left him alone.


	2. Opie's Song

**A/N**

**I want to point out that I haven't finished the series, I'm procrastinating I don't want it to end. (You would be surprise how many I have on hold) I know a few things but nothing too major or too many details, so if you read something that doesn't add up in the end or something it's because I literally don't know it yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. This is purely fictional. **

* * *

"_I will not be commanded,_

_I will not be controlled._

_And I will not let my future go on,_

_Without the help of my soul"_

09:00AM

The sound of an alarm woke Catherine up in a flash, her eyes squinted at the light that shone in her room, music could be heard from somewhere inside the house. Since she had a slight idea of whom was causing that disturbance she ignores it.

Her mind raced back to the previous day, the disturbing conversations, her beating that guard up, Jax's expressions as he crumbled in front of her.

_That's how players turn in to kings. _Pope's disturbing voice echoed in her head.

She rolled her body with a faint smile only to remember Jax's wasn't next to her. She let out a puff of air, opening her eyes fully, she encountered her cat instead. How that little ball of hair manage to sleep with all the noise going around with it sensitive ears, was beyond her.

She closed her eyes briefly. God, I hope this day goes well, she thought walking towards the bathroom. When washing her face, the red circles that made an appearance underneath her eyes seemed more noticeable. Sleeping four to five hours a day for a week will do that to a person.

She grabbed her phone leaving her room. As she walked through the hallway the sound of the TV got louder and louder making it obvious it was coming from the kitchen.

_I left my home still as a child _

_I walked a thousand sorry miles _

_To wait for my father, to gather up his tools_

Jax, Chibs and Tig were out first thing in the morning as planned. As they rode back to the center of Charming, he noticed two kids on their bikes watching them with admiration as they drove by - he couldn't help but comparing them to himself and Ope when they were just that, children admiring, envying the people on the motorcycles wishing that someday that would be them.

When they arrived to the clubhouse, they were greeted with the uneasy environment already settling in for what was going to happen in a few hours' time. There were still a few people that didn't know, including his mother.

_He said my boy you've got to run, don't wait for me, don't wait for mum_

_We'll come get you, when it's safe for us to move_

He hugged his son, and kissed his forehead. "Hey buddy" He said calmly.

Jax had now to find the right way to inform the club of the recent changes.

Catherine entered her kitchen taking in the view, not surprised in the slightest.

"I've been calling you for days!" The woman practically screamed with her _very_ thick accent, she waved her arms for effect, dropping ashes of the cigarette on the table in result. Catherine eyes soften missing her friend more than she had time to admit. "You look pale"

"Were you that worried that you had to break in?" She replied shaking her head smiling ignoring her last comment. She walked towards the table that was pushed against the wall, giving the kitchen more room. Giving her a sideways hug she stated, "I'm sorry. It's been a few crappy and very busy days" she confessed.

"Are you good then?" Alina asked with clear concern in her voice. She only got a mere shrugged of shoulders in response. "What happened?"

While Catherine found something to eat, and sat down, Alina waited for her explanation. "The usual, unfortunately shit with Pope and-"

"Did he fucked things up again?" Alina inquired, cutting her off.

"Worse. He's trying to break me. Manipulating me, trying to find ways - excuses to end me" She said her voice sounding almost amused.

"Is he insane? I could chop his balls and have him in three days just say the word любовь" [love pronounce lyoo-bohf]

Catherine grinned missing the threats, the very real, weird threats that came with her whole persona. "No, that would only cause a dispute over seas we wouldn't want that" She sighed exasperated "Besides I'm saving him for someone" Her mind flash backing to hers and Jax's conversation.

"The lover boy? Is that why Pope's trying to cut you off? Is your boyfriend really that dangerous?" Alina mocked dragging her accent.

Her phone started ringing making the whole table vibrate, "Hope it's not August I have no patience for him today "She murmured thinking out loud.

"It's Jax. That's the lover boy correct?" Alina guessed, clicking the screen. Catherine glanced at her friend furiously, in seconds she looked down at the phone seeing it was on speaker. "Jax?" She called up at him.

"You at the clubhouse already?"

"Yeah, for now-just got out of the table. Wanted to check up on you" He responded from the other line. She couldn't help the shivers coming up her spine. "I'm okay. Don't worry" she paused. "Are you?"

_So I waited many years, held back the pain behind my tears_

_For my father, to come find me like he said_

She could imagine his eyes staring back at her, thinking of whether or not spilling how he feels at the moment. "I will be" he finally replied.

She could feel Alina's eyes on her begging for answers. "I need to ask you something because I really don't know whose words to trust anymore" She furrowed her eyebrows wondering what it could be. "Are the niners behind the home invasions?" He blurted out.

She responded without skipping a beat "No" She knew she could address this discussion simply because it was already very public. "It's not them Jax. That I can guarantee you"

"This shit is not making any sense anymore, Catherine" By his tone, she could tell he was distracted, not seeing everything clear.

"Baby," she hesitantly started "maybe you should start thinking of the possibility of being an inside job" she pointed out, biting her lip.

When she realized it wasn't something he could process at the moment, she changed tactics. "Hey- we can talk about that later, okay?"

"Okay" the line went silent for a few seconds "The body comes in this afternoon"

Shit, she thought. "You should stop by tonight, for the wake. For Lyla too" he added, hoping it would help making her mind up.

"Is that a good idea Jax? I mean, I don't want to intrude and-" how can she say no? It was heartless of her if she didn't go, right? But she felt so, so _guilty_.

"No one knows shit, just me, I promise. I need you there babe" He pled, his voice rough.

"Alright, okay. I-I will call you later, Jax. Bye" She hang up, with slightly shaking fingers. Letting out a deep breath she glanced at her friend that was sitting in front of her with questioning eyes.

"Care to explain?"

"You will need a drink for this" She responded lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh I've been drinking your liquor for hours now" Alina smiled.

"Damn Russians"

After Catherine explained almost everything to Alina, she went to get ready. She had a shower and got dressed, in that time her eyes kept flickering to the door like she was expecting someone to come in, she had a weird feeling all over her body that she couldn't shake away. Probably from the way her mind kept replaying that guards smirk as he told them Opie had been the one they killed.

She sat on her bed, putting her boots on, she checked if she had everything she needed on her bag getting up she called while walking towards the door to Alina." You ready?"

"Yes I need to see if those fuckers made everything the way they were supposed to" Alina replied, when they were both already on the other side of the door. "Y'know you're always welcome to stay here if you want to" Catherine propose.

"No its fine, really. I need my own place to see how things work around here" She said.

"Sooo-what first?" Catherine asked, now in the garage. "I need to know which car to take."

"Guns." she smirked. "Guns first."

"Porsche it is" she beamed, they got in, on her black sports car that she loved so much, giving by her brother, she opened the garage door, turned on the car, and drove away.

One of her favorite things was definitely driving. That rush she got when she passed the speed limit, the freedom of having something in her hands, the distraction. There was nothing better.

That was also one of the reasons why she got along so well with Jax when they first met; they found joy in the same places, satisfaction on the same things. It was hard to ignore and here they were.

"Pope's underestimating him" she blurted out.

Alina turned her head towards Catherine. "What"

"Pope's underestimating him, despise the shit that he says he's still under the impression he's gonna bend." She made a turn, stopping the car. "Jax thinks he's too big for the club to handle which he's not wrong but he forgets how intelligent he can be"

"Sounds to me like he's going to change his mind soon" She took a drag of the cigar continuing her accent consuming her words. "Being underestimated is good. That's how, you, me and Aina got away with so much shit" She laughed.

"True- Although underestimating a Russian is just a very stupid mistake" Catherine smiled.

"You really think this Jax and his clubhouse deserve to bring Pope out?" Alina furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought, passing a hand through her long red hair.

"Yes, Alina it's not just them, I need a cover up. I need to get out of there and go back to my roots"

"Okay," She replied sternly getting out of the car. Catherine followed taking the key out, they were inside the large garage waiting for Saul, Alina's friend. "In that case I'll help you"

She whipped her head, looking deeply at the girl in front of her. "You will? Why?"

Alina snorted, placing her hands on Catherine's shoulders. "You need help, so I'm here. To clean the mess, after, I'm sure it won't be easy to make go away"

"No it won't "They heard sounds of tools falling, making them look towards it. "Alina! How are you?" Saul who was, this, 30ish year old man that spend his whole life working underneath his cars and occasionally fix Alina's guns-totally standard- greeted her with a smile on his face.

"Good, good. And you?" Alina mused shaking his hand.

Saul's smiled never left his face, "Never been better, " his gaze turned to Catherine. "Oh, and hello Catherine haven't seen you in a while. "His eyes darkened slightly.

"Yeah, you know busy with work." She quickly responded.

"So, I got what you wanted- just need to tell me the exact quantity." Saul's focus went back to Alina, guiding her to the back room, Catherine followed always cautious, something that she couldn't help but do when she was dealing with outsiders.

"Just need the basics- semi automatics pistols, glock 19 nothing fancy-with silencers, that's it" Alina recited like she was saying what she wanted for dinner.

When Alina experimented every single one, had her fun and the papers on her hands they left putting everything on the trunk.

"I still don't like him" Catherine remarked reversing the car.

_And in that time I was alone, _

_so many years without my home  
__  
_

All the arrangements for Ope's wake were complete people were arriving; the night was starting to make its appearance. Ope's body was in the 'Church', several people had went to pay their respects and to say their final goodbyes; others were there simply to support.

Jax and Lyla were currently the only ones next to Ope; the girl was as broken as anyone would expect the thoughts came like a train wreck, as she tried to think of a life with three kids, alone. She couldn't help but vent to him how what was going on her mind.

Jax grabbed gently her arm, pulling her to him to look out of the small window, showing her all the people that were there, together, talking supporting each other in silent. "This, right here is your family. And anyone, who says no, can come talk to me" He promise, his tone serious looking down at her.

"Thank you" She whispered.

When Catherine arrived, she parked her car and saw a few people going inside the clubhouse. She didn't noticed someone was leaning against the truck next to her car, when she got out her mind pointed out it was Chibs.

"Hey" He said, his voice calm. He looked almost okay, Jax said Chibs was very protective of the younger ones, like Juice, Ope and him, he mentioned an old prospect too, half sack she remembered laughing when she first heard why that was his nickname.

"Hi" She replied, not really knowing what to say, him being one of the two that saw her with Tig the night that his kid got killed, she didn't know if she was on the green with him.

"Did you know Opie?" He asked, drinking his beer.

"We had a few conversations once in a while" She smiled, remembering.

"Hmm - about Jackie I'm assuming?" He inquired looking up; she followed his glance, realizing that he was keeping an eye on Jax that was on the roof looking down at something she couldn't see from there.

Shaking her head she chucked slightly. "Not really . When we talked it was mainly because he didn't want to speak with Jackson. "She sighed. "He was a good man, I'm glad I met him" she added hesitantly.

"Yeah, he was." He sipped his beer again, finishing the bottle. "You call him Jackson?" He turned around facing her fully. The girl chuckled softly. "I call him a lot of things"

"You're different from what I expected" She arched an eyebrow. "I like ya-for now at least" He almost smiled.

She suppressed a smile. "I can work with that" She looked up, seeing Jax now looking down; she gulped, feeling an overwhelming need to comfort him.

"Catherine?" She heard someone exclaim from a few feet away. Their heads turned towards the source. "Lyla" she breathed, her heart breaking at the sight of the woman walking towards them. "Hey love" she added, while hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to leave you guys now" Chibs said, placing one supporting hand on Lyla's shoulder as he walking away.

"So you're probably tired of people asking 'how are you' by now I presume"

"A little bit-yeah" She tried to smile but failed. "I'm sorry if I'm late or anything, I honestly didn't knew if I should come or not"

"Let me guess, Jax convinced you?" She tried to guess, Catherine shook her head. "Actually you did"

"You're pretty important, around here Lyla. And if you ever need anything, seriously anything at all-I'm here" Lyla smiled, her eyes filling with fresh tears, her eyes shining with sincerity "I know, thank you"

"Are you going inside?" She asked while they started walking as Catherine opened her mouth, she saw Jax reaching them, she didn't said anything just extended her hand, and smile in comfort as he intertwined their fingers together.

"In a minute," she responded to the girl looking at them with adoration, "I should go inside" Lyla started moving as Catherine placed her hand on her shoulder and turned her pulling into her side, kissing her temple letting her go with a smile.

"Sorry for taking so long" she apologized, focusing fully on the boy in front of her; he hugged her with the other arm pulling her tightly. "It's okay. You're here now" She kissed his jaw, discreetly as her head was resting on his chest next to his neck. "It's almost time" he pondered.

"Do you wanna say goodbye?" He asked, murmuring against her head.

"Have you been in there? Have you said yours?" She replied slowly, her other hand stroking his chest.

"Yeah with Lyla but I'm not ready yet"

"Do you want to stay here for a while?" She looked up at him leaning back slightly; his eyes were red like he was trying not to let anything out, her heart clenched knowing there was nothing she could do.

With a hand going inside her pocket, she remembered. "I brought something" She started, "I'm not very good at this, but Opie said he wanted to try so I just thought I bring it-I don't know" Somehow she always rambled around him, she never did that. She didn't get too nervous unless something weighted on her conscience, she never really _**tried**_ before, and so, everything was just so fucking new.

She took one of the two Cuban cigars she had on her, and showed them to him. He looked down at her hand, and let out a _very_ small almost inexistent laugh. "It's huh, Montecristo I think he would've liked it"

In a quick movement she felt his lips on her forehead, making her lips go up, " It's perfect " he whispered.

"I have another one, we can tried them later if you want" He nodded in response, holding on to her body tightly.

After a few minutes of them being outside, in silent appreciating each other's company, she let him alone and went with Lyla to church, her heart stopped as she took the view of Ope lying there, lifeless.

She placed the cigar on his hand, whispering "One for the road" she gulped, saying goodbye. Juice came up to her, asking her to warn Jax it was time.

_**I made brothers of a different kind instead**__**  
**_

The guys came together, surrounding the coffin in silent each one of them putting something inside of it that was symbolic, florals, portraits, matches, bottles, anything with a special meaning, that hold a memory in it, it was next to Ope.

Jax looked one last time to the picture in his hand; he let out a shaky breath, placing it under the jacket of his best friend. He turned around as everyone got up raising their glasses to Ope. Knowing it was over, for tonight as least, he led them outside, his brothers holding the coffin up high.

Catherine was outside next to Lyla and Gemma as they saw Jax opening the door of the van, the air was so heavy, no one even dared to speak.

Catherine clenched her jaw holding in every tear, if there was someone who shouldn't even spit a tear, it was her. She also noticed the change of air around Jax, he went from being around breaking point, to furious and resentful and she couldn't blame him.

We all hold on to something to keep moving on she just didn't thought anger was the best choice for someone like him. He glanced at her briefly, turning his head around to take one last look at the coffin closing the door, furiously.

He had now seen his friend for the last time.

* * *

"_And at the time I didn't know, just how hard the wind could blow__  
__Towards disaster, and the things that I would see__  
__I never found my father, I never found my mother__  
__Even would I know in my lifetime I will be_

_A hero to the masses, to those born without chances__  
__There's a_ freedom_ that everyone deserves__  
__I know there's greed and there's corruption__  
__I've seen death and mass destruction__  
__But I'm telling you, and I hope that I'm heard_

_I will not be commanded__  
__I will not be controlled__  
__And I will not let my future go on__  
__Without the help of my soul"_

**A/N**

**Bleeeeeh, Season five is just too much emotionally!**

**I think I already know how the next chapter is going to be like… there's fluff and maybe smut….and the scene we didn't got to see here! Bye for now! Thank you for reading, really am enjoying writing this. **

**Review, tell me what you think! X **


	3. Dirty Diana

**A/N **

**Hellooo, so I could only updated now because, the server was down. (like you probably noticed) but to be honest my head wasn't in the right place, I had a funeral, Friday and yesterday and the biggest headache. So, you get it. I also want to thank to everyone who has favorite/followed and reviewed this story. It gives me motivation to go on and try to do better. X **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, this is purely fictional. || this chapter has been edited. **

* * *

_Catherine was out of breath as she hid behind a metal door, looking to her right finding Aina doing the same. "This is the last time I come to fucking Mexico!" she yells while recharging her gun._

_"Hey! It's not my fault" The girl screamed back, aiming at the guy that was after them, hitting him on his thigh. In seconds, Catherine peeked at the scene behind her to see the man going down to pick up his gun; she takes the opportunity to shoot him on both of his shoulders. _

_When they made sure he was down and basically passing out from the loss of blood, her and Aina approached him at the same time, "Your dad wanted him alive right?" _

_"Yes" She replied breathless, then she raised her leg kicking him "no hablas ágora? Cabrón" She called up in her first language at him not caring about the fact he was no longer conscious._

_Catherine laughed, putting one arm around her friend. "So, that was fun" Aina rolled her eyes playfully. "Let's go. You got a plane to catch" _

_They left, calling Aina's father, informing him they were done._

_"You should come to Charming, it's nice there-quiet." Catherine tried to persuade her friend with a smile. Aina had come with her to the private part of the airport to say her goodbyes. Aina smiled, not truly convinced. "One day. I like to travel way too much. When the Russian finally steps a foot in this country again I'll think about it." Catherine laughed remembering their friend." Okay I'll make sure to call you when that happens"_

_"Hey thanks for your help" Aina thanked with a sincere smile, brushing her brown hair to the side. _

_"Don't mention it, my pleasure." Catherine confessed. "Just don't let it leak, that I was here" she added, already knowing the girl wasn't. _

_Aina chuckled. "I know. Not our first round amor"_

_They hugged tightly, saying their see-you-soon's. "Love you bitch. Don't forget to visit!" Catherine called getting on the plane._

"_Love you too puta!" Aina responded loudly with a laugh, her accent more noticeable which always happened when she was in Mexico._

_On the plane, Catherine couldn't sleep; she watched a movie that she already viewed a few hundred times, had a few drinks, but she was agitated. Seeing her first for the time in a while was intense and rough, it reminded her of the times her, Alina and Aina were together fucking things up everywhere they went-literally. They were younger, reckless and wouldn't listen to no one. _

_Her phone rang, on her lap. "Yes?" She heard a familiar female voice on the other end. "Hi - Shut up! I'm on the phone. Catherine? You there?" _

"_Alina?" Catherine asked, surprised. "Not that I ain't happy to hear from you but why are you calling? I thought you weren't back yet"_

"_I'm back in my old home. You know, vacation" She explained, vacation also known as laying low. Catherine frowned. _

"_You're okay right? Do you need anything?" she quickly reacted. _

"_No. Don't worry; everything's okay. It's a business call, as you say it." Alina declared her voice steady. "I've heard some of my guys showed up cold- Do you know anything?"_

_Her head already thinking if Pope was involved. "No, Li. It's not their doing. Were they important or something?" It wasn't Popes doing but she had an idea of who could've been._

_Alina chuckled now more relaxed. "Not exactly, there was one fed undercover I think" _

"_I just got to ask, for appearances that's all"_

"_I don't have any real leads, but if they cause more trouble than they are worth- you don't need that. Your cousin definitely doesn't need that" Catherine laughed. _

"_I need to stay away from that shit, Li. Can't have anyone thinking I'm still in touch with you-for now at least" she continued. _

_She heard her friend sigh, "I know, I know. Aina called me earlier, saying you two did a job-how was it?" _

_Catherine's face broke out in a smile. "Yeah turns out, Mexico isn't that far so I told her I could give her a hand" she slid a hand through her hair. "The town I'm in is too small. It was great, easy and to see her again so that was good"_

"_I miss that little rat" They laughed at the same time. _

"_I did too"_

_Her phone signaled that she had another incoming call. "Hey, Li? Can you wait a sec-someone's calling me"_

"_Yes. I have all the time in the world now that I'm- "Catherine cut her off, switching calls._

_"Hey beautiful" Her face broke out in a smirk. Speaking of the devil, well-kinda._

_"Well looks who's calling. I thought I would never hear from you again" She began._

_"Disappointed?"_

_"Not the word I would use" She quietly responded. "How did prison life treat you?" She asked knowing a few things that happened there._

_"You know, all business no fun" His voice carrying the same teasing tone it always did. _

_"All work no play" She whispered._

_"Exactly" He chuckled. _

_"Well, I'm sure you will have a lot of fun now that you're out" She hinted, biting her lip slightly. _

_"I was hoping you could help me with that" She let out a small laugh amused, not wanting to give in too soon. _

_"I'm not in Charming, Jackson" She used his full name, letting him know she was serious. _

_"Where are you then?" He insisted calmly._

"_Far enough" She teased him, wanting to see him try, probably for the first time._

"_You're making this hard on me on purpose aren't you darling?" She let out a small laugh. _

_"You said it, not me"_

_I will be back tonight" she informed him._

_"I will see you later then" Jax announced, his voice dead set. _

_"If you can control yourself that is" she heard him chuckled, _

_"For you? No problem babe" She put down the phone on her lap after the call was disconnected, a faint smile still on her face. She changed the call to Alina. _

_"Are you going to tell me who that was, or am I going to have to pull out of you?" Alina asked a teasing tone in her voice. _

"_Just Clyde" Clyde was, a friend in common that they had. He lived in the states and they often spent time together when Alina and Aina were here. He also was one of the few people they trusted. He was currently in San Francisco, so he visited Catherine a lot and vice versa. _

"_You didn't spend that much time talking to Clyde, who was it?" Alina inquired, suspicious. _

_Catherine laughed, somewhat nervous, "I don't know what you're talking about" _

_Alina replied quickly scoffing. "You want to the fuck boy to yourself I get it" She accepted, with a bit of mock on her tone. _

"_Whatever,"_

"_Ha! I was right!" He exclaimed, a few seconds later. Catherine laughed openly._

"_You really are bored aren't you?" Alina sighed, "Yes, very. I need to kill something"_

_[9 hours later]_

_Catherine threw her bag into her closet, not really caring where it fell on. Unpacking being the last thing on her mind as it was past two in the morning. She went to the bathroom next. She had finished her conversation with Alina, gathered some info on the Russians feud with the SONS here (States), it was simply a small dispute. She also hadn't told her friend, yet, that she got to meet the VP in person. It just wasn't something you could say over the phone, especially when there was more than one part at play._

_On the way to her house she had text'ed Jax. Why? She didn't know. Sure, they had spoken a few times, fucked a few times, and they had made "plans" but that was it._

_You just flirt, and definitely don't take the other person for guarantee. "Fuck buddies" or whatever the hell they were don't do that. You just see how the relationship is going and if it works, it works. If it doesn't well- you tried, at least that's how Catherine thought. _

__**Especially**__ when it comes to Jax freaking Teller. ___You don't text him or her to come to your apartment at two in the morning…that's a receipt for disaster. Or really, really good sex._

_She stripped all of her clothes off putting in the basket; she took a quick shower, the hot water on her skin making her feel better already. She could still feel the uneasiness in her mind that came from the shooting; it never wears off. The feeling. _

_The tingling memory from your first kill it felt like a really bad taste that you never want to get rid of, not completely. _

_When people practically torture others in front of her as she grew up, made her make a choice. Unwillingly she hardened her skin, her mind, her heart. She only felt, when she __**wanted**__ to feel. The numbness being a constant reminder of her past; she saw a lot of shit, learned how to stay quiet- do her business. The paperwork, was, surprisingly something she liked doing- which was great as nobody really wanted to work on that segment she got the opportunity to be calm and focused every couple of days._

_The contracts, the strategies, the manipulation of laws, finding loopholes like a consultant- she was really good at that part. That was one of the reasons Pope chose her._

_You would be surprised of how contracts are made._

_Turning off the water, the girl wrapped a towel around her body drying it in result; she put on her underwear, her mind not really focused on anything, sliding on an oversized shirt she closed the door and lights as she left the room. The doorbell rang, making her grin unwillingly her skin tingled but for a completely different reason now._

_"When you said tonight- I didn't thought it would be almost three in the morning." Jax closed the door, his hand already in touch with hers, she locked it smirking pulling him towards the hall in her bedroom's direction. _

"_I'm sorry for the inconvenience" She answered. _

"_Am I a booty call- is that what's happening right now?" He extended his other hand grabbing her by the waist pulling her against his body "I feel cheap" She laughed the tired feeling suddenly not there anymore._

"_Yes that's exactly what's happening" As they got in her room, and closed the door, she turned around-they both leaned in , their eyes flickering onto each other's lips their breathing mixing together, "You're definitely my last resort" she murmured. He smirked, before smashing his lips against hers. Her hands traveled from his chest to his neck stopping there for a second before putting them on the back of his head pulling him against her body._

_Jax could feel her whole body against him; his hands were underneath her shirt, feeling her slightly arch into him, she took it off, she grabbed the collar of his cut kissing him back, pulling him towards the bed, she took off the majority of his clothes not wanting to waste any time._

_Their kiss was rushed and almost sloppy she didn't realized how much she had missed him and by the way Jax's hands were on her face making sure she wasn't going anywhere he was definitely feeling something as well. _

_She kissed his neck while he slip off the rest of his clothes, she bit his now reddish skin, hands roaming his chest relentlessly, her hands pushed him to the bed making him half sitting on it, "you're rough today" he noted his eyes traveling her body, she crawled towards his chest wavering on top of him, them being eye to eye now " It's been awhile for you that's all Jackson- " she joked, whispering. _

"_Don't worry I'll go easy on you love" he grinned, his nose brushing against hers. His eyes were serious and on that moment her heart almost skipped a beat. She took the initiative and leaned in kissing him softly, she put everything she was starting to feel, onto the kiss and in the rest of the night._

_She didn't want to repeat it. _

_His lips opened as soon as he felt hers, their tongues met half way making him let out a small moan against her mouth, Jax's hands were pressed on her hips tightly one sliding down to her butt squeezing it._

_Catherine smiled what she was feeling at that moment-when Jax decided to flip them trapping her between him and the bed-was indescribable. The air around them was toxic and they couldn't stop breathing it. Her eyes closed for a moment her legs locking around his waist, Jax leaned, his skin already hot and tingly, as one hand of his came to the back of her thigh beginning to strip off her underwear as Catherine lift her body slightly to help him, she extended her arm to grab, somewhat clumsy, the condom that was staring at them from the nightstand. _

_"hmm," He sighed contently his eyes glinted as he stared down at her "I missed you" She smiled, her eyes trying to hide what she was truly feeling, "put this on, otherwise you won't miss me as much for the next eighteen years" she responded lightly, touching the edge of the wrapper on his cheek jokingly, breaking any type of moment they seemed to be having. _

_"Yes Ma'am" he replied teasingly. _

_Catherine flung her arms around his neck as he entered her, hands gripping tightly on her waist, supporting her, her fingers roamed his scalp making him groan against her neck. She arched her back as she felt his fingers rubbing her clit quicker, pressing her body completely against his, her eyes shut in bliss as his lips worked their way through her jaw reaching her lips separating the bottom one between his teeth...Their hips were in sync making it so much difficult to last much longer, in a quick movement she flip them both, landing on top of him they both breathed heavily-almost reaching their breaking point. _

_"Fuck" He called breathless, his right hand on one of her breasts, she clenched her walls feeling the show coming-no pun intended- to an end. She moaned, as she slipped off, and landed clumsily next to him, they were both breathing heavily as their skin tingled each one riding of their high; and for a moment there was no worries, nothing. She was pulled against him, "So do I, finally get to spend the night?" he inquired biting her earlobe, his voice rough, making her shiver. _

_"Maybe- I'm feeling generous" she replied the sheets now covering their bodies._

_Jax laid on his back, one arm around her waist, he was beginning to fall asleep his head falling in her direction, Catherine had a faint smile on her face as she was too tired and her pillow was slightly too comfortable, she traced his recent scars on his chest when she heard him whisper. "Russians aren't the nicest people there" he mumbled her fingers lingering on his skin. "Hmm" she responded, now figuring out why they showed up dead. _

"_Did you piss them off or something?" she continued her voice not giving anything away. He sighed, "Or something" _

_Jax was still on the fence with her; never knowing who to trust made everything harder, and although she looked harmless didn't mean she was. In fact, there was something about her that made him stop on his tracks, think twice about the words that came out of his mouth. _

_"I keep thinking there's something about you," he started, testing the waters. "I just can't exactly put my fingers on what" _

_She glanced at him, her face neutral, "something bad?" She asked. _

_"I don't know. I have a feeling you're going to turn out to be bad for me" he tried to make his voice steady but falling. _

_"And here I thought you had a thing for bad girls" She changed the course of the conversation, tired or not, she had to be cautious. Jax pulled her against him, burying his face on her hair and she was sure he was one step of falling asleep on her. "I don't usually spend too much time with the same person to form an opinion"_

_Jesus fucking Christ, she thought. This was going to be harder than she first predicated._

_[PRESENT]_

Jax led Catherine through the stairs onto the small roof, the same one where he had wasted so many hours throughout his life on. After everyone left or went inside, they decided to stay a little while longer. In the cold air, they sat together in silent for at least ten minutes or so, she made an attempt to examine his face trying to get something out of his current features, but failed. He sat there, his eyes not really focusing on anything in particular deep in thought their hands were intertwined being the only indicator he was still there with her. Her eyes focused on the rings placed on his fingers the 'SO' and 'NS' feeling more like a burden each day.

These were the few thoughts that consumed both of their minds, small but deadly. They kept creeping in even when Jax, especially, tried to keep it hidden. The 'Is it worth it?' for him; and 'How much longer I can keep doing this for?' for her. She played double; hell triple agent-it was becoming impossible to keep each side from collapsing. She became so great at it, genuinely good-coming to terms one day when it all blows over, she had to get her hands dirty-literally and that was fine, she wasn't one to run from her problems.

But now? Shit got complicated. Jax and that transparent town made it complicated, it fell on her good side; the side that she knew she would protect if it came to it. It was supposed to be neutral, just a few months to have a project aside to play with, then move on go back to Europe, to her family or not. It wouldn't matter. She let it become personal and now it was an unavoidable mess.

Fuck. 'Play with your side of the legos, do whatever Pope wanted, fulfill your part of the deal, go home' that's what she thought it was going to be like, one year ago.

Instead, she found Jax, a guy that she wasn't supposed to know personally, but she knew him now, and developed feelings that weren't supposed to even exist in the first place.

She felt fingers roaming her own, his thumb caressing hers, bringing her back to reality. She glanced at him noticing immediately his change in mood once again. His eyes were focused on the line of bikes on the ground underneath them, she felt her throat dry so leaned towards his left side that had currently a bottle of beer, half full and took a sip her face grimacing.

"No matter what place in the world I am, beer tastes horrible" she quietly complained, putting down the bottle in front of them. She shuddered placing her head on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around his back, beneath his jacket and cut. "You're warm" she quietly said, his posture starting to relax as he grabbed her other hand, again. "You're always warm" she continued softly, her voice tender.

"I can't even take down Clay because of this club" he remarked, after a good while of silence between them. "He killed the mother of Ope's children, his dad, and my father. And he's still walking around because of the fucking IRA" she felt him gulp.

"Ope was right, turning into me would be a lot worse fate"

"Don't" she glared at him. "Honestly, don't even go on that road" She placed her hands on both sides of his face making him look directly into her eyes. "You're going to make this right, I promised you that and I mean it"

He sighed, dropping his glance.

"That's the thing, everybody thinks I should be alone and think of a way of somehow makes this right, but every time I'm alone I can feel all of this changing me - I can feel how every time someone gets shot; every time I pull out a gun it's corrupting me. And now, this? I watched my best friend sacrifice himself twice for this club he should be with his kids right now, Donna should be alive at this moment. I watched this club, this life breaking him and all I did was stand there, and, watched. If there's one person who should be here standing in the sidelines it's him. Not me" He looked at her, his hold tight on her hand.

"The only way thing I see right now - is killing Pope" He said, not hesitating his voice stern and direct, she knew he was serious, now that he had time to reflect.

She nodded, "I know, Jackson" he looked up at her, his eyes surprised of how sure she sounded. "I am going to help you" She gulped, knowing she was making a decision she couldn't back down from. "I am going to be by your side, because God knows how sloppy you can be" she smiled, trying to light up the tension.

"Why, though? I, we, brought you more troubles than we're worth. I don't understand" His blue eyes more vulnerable than well, ever really. Catherine let out a laugh, shaking her head like it wasn't obvious.

"I love you, tonto" she said, and he didn't even frown in confusion, already used to her foreign name calling, he managed to let out a small smile. "I love you too" he caressed her cheek with his hand, leaned in placing a gentle, soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

_Translations _

_no hablas ágora? Cabrón – You're not talking now? Son of a bitch. [roughtly, you can say it in a lot of different ways but its basically this]_

_Amor- love._

_Puta- whore, slut, bitch , whatever really (its all in a lovingly matter) _

_Tonto- silly, idiot. _


	4. Sweet Child O'Mine

**A/N**

**SO sorry for taking so long it's been rough these past few days. Anyways, how are you guys? Hope everything's good with you all!  
Hope you like it, still trying to find the right path for this…review, favorite, follow please (: **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, or anything related to it.**_

* * *

The night felt like it was getting longer as the minutes passed, the last day and a half had been exhausting to say the least, she spent more time in her car than in a bed. Visiting Clyde was always eventful, he was one of those guys that didn't let anything drag him down, he was fun, chipper (some say too much) and he always made her laugh, with his black hair, brown eyes and fun personality made him one of hers closest friends.

Catherine was currently in her car driving. It was the middle of the night and she was trying not to give in to sleep, music was coming loudly from the speakers trying to keep her awake. She blew on her fingers in a attempt to keep her fingers warm (the heat not doing much for her body). She made a turn to the right stopping the car outside the road, getting side tracked from the original route to her house. It was so dark if it weren't for the lights being on max it almost wouldn't make any difference if your eyes were closed or not. A few seconds had passed until she heard knocking on the window next to her making her jump in her seat. "Fuck!" She swore under her breath, looking to her left rolling the window down.

"You scared the living shit out of me" She exclaimed, one hand going up to her heart. He chuckled, his blue eyes lighting up slightly. "I'm sorry babe" Honestly, when he first asked her to meet him halfway to her house in the middle of the night she thought he was joking, but apparently it worked for the both of them as he couldn't sleep and was going for a ride and herself was coming back from her short trip.

"How was San Francisco?" He asked, opening the door for her, she took the seatbelt off and jump out of the vehicle. "It was good," he leaned in, placing his lips on her temple, staying there while she spoke "I like being there" She sighed in content, her arms wrapped around his chest beneath his cut.

"Hmm" he mumbled, thoughts clouding his mind. "How are things over here? By your request, I imagine interesting at least" She smirked looking up at him, her light-color eyes revealing how tired she really was.

Jax glanced down, his fingers distracting themselves on her long dark hair. "Nothing says normal like old fashion blackmailing" He nodded, smiling a thin line of worry shining through his expression.

"Are you okay with that though?" She blurted out, before she could stop herself. She really needed to think before speaking, Jax often tried to hide how he truly felt daily and she felt almost…proud that he could express himself to her, that he _trusted _her, because she trusted him. An outsider would laugh at that, especially if they knew her… if they knew how much she sometimes hid from him.

"Do I have any choice?" He responded, interrupting her train of thought.

She kissed him softly drowning away his worries for a minute she leaned back eyes searching for his, stroking his chest. "How are things with your mom?"

His features changed quickly. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Jax" she warned.

"I'm struggling… I-I don't want to accept she might be involved on my father's death. I'm just having a very difficult time separating my hate" The words hit her like a knife, she stood back, guilt spreading on her face, "You're not gonna end hating me are you?" She asked after a few moments had passed.

He frowned, "Why would I would that?" he asked incredulous, shaking his head slightly. His hands rested on her arms.

"Because of Opie" She almost whispered, cautiously. He visibly gulped with a torn expression "I don't. Why would you even ask that?" His voice raising as he became more distressed.

"It's just," she played with her fingers leaning back against her car, she hated looking vulnerable, hurt, but she couldn't help but being almost like an open book to him, she guessed that's healthy at least if you don't have one person to be honest with, what do you have really, that's what she always thought. "You should at some level, I do. I'm in bed with Pope right? I'm part of the problem"

He shook his head hearing those words out loud felt worse than what he had predicted.

"No, I don't. I only blame one person for that," His hands holding her in place, staring at her eye to eye, his posture rigid and serious. "We're going to work something out. Together. I know you've helped us, from where you're standing-" He stopped. "I could never hate _you_" he ended up saying, emphasizing the last part.

I really do hope that feeling doesn't change, she thought. The weight of the words sinking in.

She then proceeded to give him the pills.

"That will give you a few hours. These are a bit stronger from the ones you showed me so tell Chuckie to not use too many" She instructed.

He made her laugh when he spilled what they were going to do with it, "Oh God, I wished I could be there" He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking at her lovingly.

"You can stop by if you want, keep the spirits up and everything" She smiled in appreciation, his lips meeting hers, saying goodbye.

"I should go before I fall asleep right here" She quietly informed him reluctantly getting out of his embrace, he nodded in agreement.

"Drive safe, okay?" He warned, closing the door. "Okay" She faintly responded turning on the engine driving away.

**º º**

"Hey you ready?" Catherine heard his voice as he got out from the clubhouse, towards the three of them. Chibs and Happy were bickering when she first arrived, when the two of them noticed her they called her up to them to settle a random argument.

"Jackie boy I'm going to take this one away from you" Chibs joked, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Catherine somewhat 'took' his side.

Jax let out a laugh in response as Happy and Chibs left still focusing on their argument. She shook her head, eyes glinting in amusement.

"You look pretty," She started off saying amused referring to his black eye. "The tone looks good on you" She added, a wide smile spreading through her lips.

She didn't exactly know what it was, but even with a cut on his forehead; a much bruised left eye he really did manage to look good. She thought it had something to do with his presence, when he smirked or looked smug and playful you looked straight pass that- even if you didn't want to-He was almost magnetic.

"Yeah, had to clear the air that's all" He explained, pinching her thigh playfully, smiling to himself.

"They like you" Jax nodded towards the boys preparing their bikes to leave and talking amongst themselves. He took a small step in her direction placing himself between her legs as she was sitting on the table outside. He took the cigar from her lips, his other hand resting in the middle of her thigh. She nodded blowing the smoke, their previous conversation still lingering on her mind.

"They're growing on me too" she pondered, the cigarette passing between them. "Guess who called me" He arched his eyebrows in questioning. "Who?"

"Your mother" she said her tone flat and face neutral, not giving anything else away.

"You're joking. What did she want?"

"I don't know. That's the whole reason I'm here, she was pretty relentless," she said. "And it's not like I can tell her to meet me at my job or anything"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the less she knows the better. She's just pissed at me for ruining her little romance with Nero" He reckoned, and in that moment, the front of Gemma's SUV was seen from the entrance.

"Don't worry, I can handle her. Go do your thing" She reassured him. "Remember four hours tops, and if he starts making weird noises just hit him on the back of his head" She waved her hand, saying like it was an everyday occurrence.

He smirked, leaning in towards her pecking her lips "I love it when you talk dirty to me" He teased quietly his smug look making an appearance, going for the second time; she let out a breathless laugh against his lips, kissing him back, her hand cupping his cheek as she felt now both of his hands caressing her thighs moving up to her waist.

For a moment, they completely forgot where they were, that was, until they heard cat calls and whistles from a few meters away. Then a very distinctive cough.

They pulled away from each other, both looking at the same direction, Gemma was a few feet away from them hand of her hip, analyzing them no doubt about it, only when she saw Jax's beat up face her expression softened.

"You okay there?" She asked, walking towards the couple, Jax's once relaxed body disappeared replaced by a stressed and rigid one.

"I'm fine," He coldly assured her, he then said goodbye to Catherine mentioning they would talk later, leaving his mother with nothing but a cold shoulder as the rest of them left the garage following Jax's bike to the main street.

"What happened there?" She asked frowning in concern. Catherine shrugged, "Don't really know," she responded after a few seconds, not exactly lying. "It will heal with time" she added, her right leg shaking as she glanced at her watch.

"We all need a little healing around here" Gemma added quietly, not as perky as her usual self. Catherine continued to stare at the figure in front of her with curiosity as she let her take the time it was needed to find the right words.

"He hates me" The woman spat out finally, and Catherine almost felt bad, _almost_.

That's the thing with people like Gemma you want to hate them you really do, and the sentiment is there but there's something, holding you back, because in the end they truly think they're doing the correct thing and you really aren't _better_ than them, so the feeling just lingers there with no exact direction. Catherine had mixed feeling towards Gemma ever since she first met her,she didn't love her, she also didn't hate her although she might think just that, but the truth was, Catherine almost pity her. Again, almost.

"He's working through it, you have to give him time I guess" Catherine responded, looking down at her phone.

"He doesn't seem to need time when he's with you. You seem pretty cozy from what I saw" She dropped her bag on the table next to the girl, crossing her arms. Catherine arched her eyebrows starting to feel frustrated already, one of Gemma's greatest talents.

"Why did you call me, Gemma?" Catherine urged, taking her sunglasses off.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," She started walking from one side to the other in front of her, wind blowing on her hair.

"Okay" Catherine quickly responded, "Say it then" she urged.

Gemma let out a chuckled much to Catherine's surprise. "As much as it pains me to say it-you're good for them"

Gemma took a small step towards the girl. "For Jax and my grandson. Jax obviously kept you hidden because we barely saw an inch of you over the past year, but these past few weeks the guys, and myself got to know you and it's been good, regardless everything" She finished her ranting, glancing at the girl next to her like it was physically difficult for her body to give those words life.

"Was that it?" The words left Catherine's mouth as soon as Gemma stopped speaking. "Was that really what you wanted to say?"

"Catherine-"

"No! I'm not Wendy, you can't just call me and say you want to talk and then try and manipulate me into talking to your son for you" She interrupted her harshly. "because **you** fucked up, it's not my mess to clean up, Gemma" She extended her legs, beginning to walk out in her car's direction until she felt a pull on her arm.

"You see Abel more times than I do," She cried out frustrated, her eyes widening. "And I'm his grandmother" Catherine let out a breath, remaining calm.

"Yes, you are. You also haven't been acting like one and I'm nobody to call you out I know, but I care about the kid so I'm going to give you an advice," her eyes serious, almost threatening. "Stop shutting yourself out, stop with the drinking, come by your son's house and just be there"

Gemma stared at the girl in front of her, without responding, speechless. "Okay" she faintly heard her say.

Catherine nodded, turning around she made her way to her car, the air was getting cold although it was only the middle of the afternoon. She kept glancing at her phone knowing August would be calling anytime, Pope wanted to make a new deal with the SONS it seemed.

It was getting easier not to tell certain things both to Pope and August.

**º º**

Back at the office, she found herself in a semi heated argument with August. The tall man could intimidate anyone or anything except, apparently her tongue. Like previously mentioned she really needed to think before speak.

"Is there anything worth listening coming out of your mouth or not?" He asked in the same tone he always had. August could never fully understand her, when she first arrived he knew it would be a step back to his personal plans.

As time passed and he first got to know her, respect surfaced and almost a hint of trust. Of course that changed when he suspect she had formed ties with Teller. To his disappointment, Pope wasn't nearly as upset as he except him to be.

"If Otto goes forward with this, it's going to kill the SONS. Permanently, perhaps" Her little finger moved against her thumb repeatedly giving away her frustrations.

"We're not here to clean the white boys messes" His dark gaze burning holes on hers.

"I know that" She replied just as darkly. "But Pope wants them. He took a like to Jax, and we know what that means" she tried to reason with him.

"He's not the only one, apparently" He let it out through his teeth, his expression remaining the same.

"If you have a problem with him, leave it. This is just long term business, isn't it?" She asked him rhetorically her eyes never leaving his.

"I'll see what he wants then" He finally responded. "We will keep him quiet" He finished the conversation closing the door.

Catherine let out a puff of air, allowing her head to fall into her hands. August was a very smart man, perceptive and ruthless. The most dangerous ones. She didn't want him too close to the club, but she had to take risks.

She spent the next couple of hours reading useless paperwork; she glanced at her watch realizing it was time to do something she didn't do often. Picking up Abel from daycare.

"Catheiineeeee" Abel said loudly dragging her name. His hair bouncing as he jumped out up and down. She wrapped her hands on his tiny body picking him up.

"Hello there, someone has a sugar rush I see" She grinned walking them both to her car.

"I ate a loooot of chocolate today" He said cheerfully, she closed the back door her mood changing instantly.

Abel told her (the best he could) all about his day and she patiently heard very word.

**º º**

"C'mon buddy I've told you three stories already, you need to sleep now, okay?" Catherine pled, she tuck him in once again. Abel pouted, but slightly nodded as the doorbell rang. "C'mon close your eyes, I'll be right back" She promised, giving a soft kiss on his forehead. She turned around, switching off the light on his nightstand.

"I just came by to drop this off" Gemma started off saying, as soon as the door was opened, cautious almost like she was afraid of the reaction. "Phil gave it to me, it has Jax's name on it" She extended the box towards the girl.

Catherine opened the door further, inviting her in. "Wanna help put Abel to sleep? He's particularly stubborn tonight" Her voice light and welcoming as she closed the door. Gemma was surprised to hear it but nonetheless thankful.

"Y-Yeah. I'll go. Thanks" She half smiled, going through the hall. Catherine smiled hearing Abel's cheers, she stayed in the kitchen for at least half an hour, responding to the occasional text as she smoked a cigarette.

She then made her way to Jax's bedroom, passing Abel's, she saw Gemma asleep next to the little boy and didn't had the heart to wake her up.

The morning light filled the room and a sense of calm and serenity surrounded their bodies like all they needed was just that. She had her head on his shoulder; his arm being her pillow, his right hand was intertwined with hers.

"What was the verdict?" The words left her mouth, her voice drunk with sleep, eyes still closed. She felt him move slightly underneath her other arm spread lazily over his chest.

"Good, he tried to resist but in the end, he bent" He responded his voice teasingly from the double meaning behind it. She could almost feel him smirking. The tip of her nails traveled through his chest. "The power of transwomen" she sighed in content.

He let out a genuine laugh, tightening the hold he had on her hand.

* * *

what a weird place to end ahah. (:

[this is more of a filler, but fillers are important too, although they're annoying as hell on shows]

_**-Coming up-**_

_**. Pope makes a return with a suspicious deal;**_

_**. Rita Roosevelt dies;**_

_**. Otto is a stubborn little shit. **_


	5. It feels like family

**A/N**

**Hii guys! So I changed my cover, do you like it? I particularly like that picture, so I decided to use it (: Thank you for the guest that reviewed! *muaaw* - ****that was a really bad kiss I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, hope everything's good with you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.**

* * *

Abel's laugh echoed through the room.

Jax was in the shower, while Catherine and Abel were in the middle of the living room floor playing with his legos. They had, had breakfast and Catherine felt like it was getting too easy. Her being with Abel like he was..._family_. It was a feeling she had missed dearly, she had missed being with her brother, hell her parents even. The comfort of her old home, the room she had grown up in, the way she felt safe underneath her old covers. It was only natural that she wanted to have a small amount of that feeling back and Abel just happened to be there along with Jax.

"I miss creepy" she heard him say quietly. As his hands put some pieces together, she looked up from her own half house that she had made with him. When in Rome, right?

"Maybe I will bring him here one day" she gave him a soft smile, putting some pieces back on its box.

"OR maybe I can go to your house again" she squinted her eyes playfully, as she felt a smile creeping up on her lips.

"I know what you're doing fella" she said, pinching his nose gently. "You're not going back on that car"

Abel waved his arms. "But I reeeeally like your car" The one time Abel was in her house, it was on a moment's notice. In result, she picked him up with her Porsche. The boy had fallen in love with it, and she even let him turn the steering wheel a couple of times inside the garage. Ever since, the little guy that had been asking to that again. Jax wasn't very pleased with the fact he liked the Porsche more than his Harley for that day. Naturally, she threw that in his face every change she got.

"We will see" she responded smiling, and damn it she couldn't resist those eyes. He was definitely his father's son.

Her phone vibrated on top of the carpet as she passed some odd shaping pieces to the little boy that was currently trapped in his little world. "Hello?" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey dickhead. What's up?" She covered her mouth instantly noticing Abel's head popping up as he let out a small laugh. "I didn't say that" She whispered to him, jokingly.

"Yeees you did" he contradicted. She focused her attention on her phone due to the intense words coming out of the other line. "Are you with a kid right now? Alina asked her voice filled with suspicion.

"Yeah I am-weird I know. How are you settling in?" Catherine asked causally, brushing Abel's hair to aside.

"Everything's o-kay. Clyde came to visit me" That made her turn her head. "He DID? I thought he didn't wanted to go to Oakland for a while"

"Changed his mind, maybe you will catch him"

"Maybe…so, does _he_ know you're there yet?" She inquired, knowing Alina would get the hint.

"If August knows, he won't tell Pope for now. Likes secrets that one"

"Yeah… he does" she replied her voice lingering.

Catherine helped Abel finishing his little project while talking to Alina, the phone between her shoulder and ear. "Here, all done baby" She said, Abel already playing and making sounds effects with his mouth. "Thanks mom" She heard him say softly clearly distracted. Did she just heard correctly?

_Fuck. _

Her heart missed a beat. _Holy shit._

The words kept bouncing in her head. Her mind went blank as her heart filled with joy and fuzzy feelings.

"Did he just call you his mom?" The fainted words repeating on her mind, making her feel uneasy on the inside. "Yeah, Jesus fu-God, Alina what do I do?" She asked, her eyes widening with both surprised and terror.

"You're welcome love" she said simply, not knowing what the right response would be. The girl was still trying to find her voice. Her face broke out in a wide smile unknowingly.

"It sounds like you know what you're doing" Alina begun saying. "That's a big deal, Catherine"

"I know. That's why I'm trying not to freak out at this very moment" the girl responded, getting up ruffling his hair slightly, like nothing had changed.

She was now in the middle of the kitchen, phone still in hand, breathing heavily like she just finished running a marathon.

She felt a presence behind her, lips pressed against her exposed shoulder. Her body reacted instantly, a relaxed feeling spreading through her bod. A few drops of water traveled through her neck.

"Hey you" her body pressed against his, forgetting all about the call she should be paying attention to.

"Hey yourself" she responded, his hair still wet, tickling the skin on her neck. She could feel he was only half dressed, his warm naked skin colliding with hers.

"I see loverboy is back from your hopelessly-in-love tone of voice"

"hmm-hmm" She breathed into the phone, not being able to form any other words as Jax's mouth marked her, open lips distracting her from her simple task.

"I'll talk to you later" Alina almost laughed at her friend's behavior. "It's getting too intimate" The girl nodded in agreement, just to remember she couldn't be seen.

"I will see you la-later" she managed to say when Jax pulled her back even more against his chest, tighter. His lips now leaving her, as his hands now roamed her waist beneath her top making her body shiver. She hung up the call in time to hear friend's laugh. She rolled her eyes slightly, a faint smile making its way to her lips. Jax's profound breath and fingers searched a pattern on her body, like he always did when he was in deep thought.

"I want to pin it on Clay" he blurted it out, thoughtfully.  
That killed the mood like a bucket of cold water.

"It's not going to be easy" She tried to cover up her sincere thoughts. At best, it was going to be fucking impossible.

"Jax," she begun softly, discarding the phone into her pocket, grabbing his hands next.

"That might be your worst mistake yet," she spun around looking at him sternly. "Or so crazy it might just work" she let out a humorless laugh, seeing his lips lift up but eyes remaining serious. His lips met hers briefly.

"Barely" She insisted, against his lips, her eyes closing once again.

"We will make it happen" His tone was serious and sure. She was, as well, already thinking of multiple scenarios of _how_ they could do it, without backfiring on them... too much.

Jesus, she thought. Alina's going to have her hands full.

**º º**

"How was the journey from charming?" Catherine was back in Pope's office, she had gotten there a couple of hours after leaving Jax's house to find a slight change in the environment there. It still looked the same but she felt something was off.

"Same as usual" she responded giving him a few papers to look over as they went through the elevator. Catherine clicked on the last button, which gave access to the garage floor. The doors closed, leaving the two of them alone.

"Do you want to join me and your friend?" he inquired, eyebrows raised as a random man opened the car door for him. She really did wish he would stop referring Jax as her friend.

"We both know when you say 'do you want to' you really mean 'let's go' so, I don't really have a choice" She got in the car, on the opposite side of where Pope usual seat was.

"You always had a way with words" Pope mentioned in a light tone getting in after her. He sat in front of her seat, noticing her still wrapped on the same files.

"You don't have to worry about that for now" He assured his gaze observing her.

She looked up hesitantly. "It's just to keep me distracted, mostly" Pope almost chuckled.

"What, you think I'd string you along just for the fun of it? He rhetorically asked.

"Yes" she interrupted answering the question anyways. Pope pressed his lips together, not giving anything away.

"We're not telling secrets here" he paused. "You don't have to pretend you're not listening"

_Well the car is not that big_, she thought. _I would be listening even if I didn't want to._

She kept her mouth shut, the best decision she had made in a while. Pushing her luck wouldn't be the smartest move to make at that time.

The car eventually stopped, Catherine tried not to show any signs of nervousness which was hard considering their whole situation. She was more relaxed when seeing more disturbing situations play out right in front of her eyes than what her body was giving her at that moment. It would be the first time, Jax, her and Pope would be together on the same space, since Ope's and Dawn's (Tig's kid) death.  
Not exactly a family reunion.

Catherine was surprisingly caught up on the same files in her lap as she slightly leaned forward. At the same time she wrote several notes on it. Her mind didn't register the sound of the motorcycle's approaching or the open of the door. She had already tuned out everything around her.

By the time she looked up, Jax was already sitting down and Pope was engaging in conversation with him. He had a paper on his hands, Catherine and Jax shared a glance no words needed to be exchanged. Jax had been told, by her, that she was going to be in August's company for the day. He assumed that would be extended to Pope as well. The paper made way to her hands; Pope arched eyebrows suggesting she would take a look at it.

"The sheriff already thinks the attacks are connected to us, after this, he's gonna send a gang task force up our asses" he paused. "Complicates everything"

**HOME INVASION TARGETS SHERIFF** \- it said- bold letters written across the page. Jax was obviously right, after that who would just deal with it the 'standard way'?

"None of the attacks are coming from my camp. I know that for sure. I'm sure this lovely girl already told you that" She glanced briefly at them, from the article, arching her eyebrows at the comment.

"Then I need your help to find out who it is" Catherine discreetly started texting August to see how the state of Rita actually was. If there was one thing nurses got,was bored.  
"I need a name and a 20, 'cause I got to shut this shit down"

"I will see what I can find out" Pope responded decisive.

"Which is code for 'I'll make Catherine and August to pull an all-nighter' " She thought out loud, not as quietly as she wanted. Pope almost seemed amused by her comment…lancing his fingers together. "It's true though"

She got back to give the rest of info to August by her cellphone, and tried to give as much privacy as she could to both of them. It wasn't a lot. Jax passed the paper bag filled with the 50k to the middle of the seat, as part of the deal they had settled a few weeks back.

"You're an impressive young man" Pope remarked. Well, he wasn't wrong there.

"Yeah I get that a lot" Catherine let out a smile not being able to hide how amused she sometimes got when Jax was between cautious and pissed.

"I got a proposal for you and SAMCRO"

"Does that involve children and bonfires?" Jax asked, not containing himself. She gulped, at the same time she attempted not to recall.

Pope didn't respond; bringing back those types of memories wasn't something many people dared to in Damon's presence. Catherine was a bit fearful to say the least.

"You are currently hauling back 20, 30 keys " Pope continued, after a few seconds had passed, not affecting his train of thought in the slightest.

"30" Jax replied.

"If you were to double your haul-back say to 60, I could move half of that in a day"

" Where? " Jax frowned, not realizing the reason why the man wanted to know.

"Reno, parts of Vegas" That took her back to that one time Catherine and her friends went to that part of the country supposedly on a job but in result spent the entire week on hotels getting drunk. They didn't go went back to that day.

"I'd get the niners to distribute, no bigger risks for you. 30, 40, 100 keys it's all the same trafficking charge" liar, she thought.

"What's in it for us?" He asked, now seeming to be considering.

"I will give you another 100. On top of what the cartel gives you" Pope then grabbed back the bag Jax had previously given him when he first arrived, making him more suspicious. He explained he wouldn't touch the 50k ever again which made the thoughts of the whole exchange being 'too good to be true' clouding his judgment.

"I don't know" He paused. "My crew wants out of the drug game" Pope could see he hadn't made a decision himself, yet.

"What do _you_ want?" Pope inquired. Jax let himself glance at the girl in front of them, jaw clenching as he quietly observed her. He saw her biting her lip slightly and he really had to control himself not to say or do anything. In his mind he always somehow separate what she did and _for_ whom, from who she was when they were alone. The quiet moments they had together and with Abel, the way he knew his son was getting too attached to her, and no, he didn't cared about drugs or whose blood would be less important to spill. He wanted the best for his family and to make justice to his father legacy.

"Listen you talk to the cartel, run it past your club. In the meantime, I will arrange a sit-down with the Mayans, Lin and the niners. If you decide it makes sense for SAMCRO you take the meeting, bring everybody up to speed"

"Fair enough?" He concluded. Catherine thought Pope gave him too much space to make a decision; he didn't push him like he usually did daily. Put them between the sword and the wall was his favorite approach, Catherine wondered why it was different with him.

"Yeah," By his expression he was wondering the same thing. "I just don't understand why take the risk"

"I learn it to do it the right way," Pope pondered. "With the right people there's is no risk" Catherine almost let out a sarcastic chuckle out.

_With the right people_.

Only if he knew her and Jax were having discussions of what was the best way to blow his brains out. There's _always_ a risk, people turn their backs on their business all the time. People like Pope just have more to lose.

"You let me know" He concluded.

"Okay" Jax left the car, head wrapped on how he was going to break the news to the club.

**ºº**

Catherine got her reply. Rita Roosevelt had died, and the worst part: she was pregnant. The sheriff was not going to make things any easier; more heat for them meant more troubles for Jax.

Meanwhile Otto had, had his first visit. The one August picked to have the first of many conversations with the inmate seemed to have stroked out. The man was still stuck on Bobby which made August roll his eyes, _all of this because a dead wife_, he thought.

They broke out the news to Otto that the feds had stalled the RICO case, making him the biggest weapon. Without his testimony they had close to nothing. He could be there for years, erasing his hopes for an early death.

"SAMCRO is in bed with niners now?" He asked, outraged. "If they want something, they can ask come ask it themselves" Unaware of the fact none of the club members actually knew of the state of his situation so far, or even had a clue of August involvement he continued. "Not gonna bow to no one in here"

August knew he now had to discuss with Catherine the actual importance of Otto to SAMCRO, although he _hated_ having to consult her before he actually made a move. He also knew if he played his cards right, Catherine could be persuaded to make the right choice when the time came. He got in his car, after texting the girl the news about the sheriff's wife. The rumors about being the One-Niners work were surfacing through the small town and he figure it was just one more mess to clean up. Charming was becoming more and more troublesome each day.

Back in Charming, Unser seemed to be the only one who was actually close to figuring out who was behind the attacks which made Clay furious. He knew he was upset to say it lightly about the fact he couldn't ride anymore, he had made his bed and refused to lie in it.

The fact he kept pushing the blame to Pope made it suspicious. Pope was too smart to be attacking people in such a sloppy manner, it just didn't made sense to him. His mind traveled back to when it all started to blow up and he made an unexpected connection.

The girl that was with Jax now, there was something about her, back when he was the sheriff he knew about_ a_ Damon Pope, he knew he ran the niners and a few other gangs, the smartest man inside the narcotics from what he heard people saying.

On that time it was mandatory of him to attend meetings with guests from high status he registered multiple conversations about him.  
Damon Pope was a very respect man. And the fact his attention was now on Charming could be everything but a blessing in disguise.

But her… he had known a new girl had appeared sometime last year and ran things along with him. It finally clicked.  
From the first time he had laid eyes on her, He knew he had _seen_ her before.

* * *

**A/N **

**Unser you clever little rat! **

**Okay... LOTR reference… did you caught that? **


	6. Mirrors

**A/N**

**I started watching Arrested Development this week, I'm finishing season 2 oh man, I swear it's the best thing next to the office if you guys haven't seen it yet…watch it. I love it.**

**Note: when the text is in **_**italics**_** it's because it's a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.**

* * *

"Pope and the Sons have settled their differences. We're good with the Niners again" Jax started off the meeting.

"Yeah, I heard about the shift in management" Alvarez said.

"We here for a group hug?" Lin intervened.

"Maybe, look" he paused.** "**Pope wants us to double the haul back, 60 keys. He's gonna push 30 east through Reno. Stays clear to Oakland" he started explaining.

"Niners are in bed with Pope. How do I know his end don't flood my turf?" Alvarez glared at Tyler.

"'Cause we ain't looking for beefs. We'll step and bag it, run it outside, the same way you do up north" the boy defended himself.

"Nothing changes in Oakland. Your gun deals and action stay the same" Jax backed him up.

"And I'm supposed to just trust that shit?"

"This came straight from Pope. Look, anything goes wrong, I'll squash it" Jax assured.

"Oh, you'll squash it? The MC running with Pope's hit squad now?" Lin asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm taking responsibility. We got to think outside the hood, boys. Staying in Pope's sunshine is good for all of us"

"You clear this with Romeo?" Alvarez wondered.

"Luis. He's good. Cartel likes the idea of being in business with Pope" Jax said, already realizing they were settling.

"Lot of shit happening with you at the head of the table, ese" Alvarez commented.

"I inherited this shit"

"Keep black in line... we're good" Alvarez finally agreed.

"Yeah, I'm good" Lin chipped in.

"Like I got a choice, man" Tyler commented already taking a step towards his ride.

"All right" Jax announced smirking. "Hey, let's do this more often. I miss you guys"

"So how was prison? Was it a trip down memory lane?" Catherine greeted August casually as he sat on the chair. She had finished lunch with Pope before August had arrived. They were now headed to the meeting Tyler was in.

"How's your boyfriend? Did he broke yet?" he responded with the same tone and she was actually surprised he had played along, sarcasm and all.

"Very funny" she put down her glass. "How did it go?"

"He was harder to crack than what I thought, says doesn't want anything. Doesn't seem to know much about his position either"

"That's good. We still got time, let's just give him something to think about for now" she noted.

"Really don't like this" August confessed.

She rolled her eyes slightly, getting up. "C'mon August it's not the first time you had to do something with your own hands. Shouldn't be that hard" She said, putting her coat on.

"He's in solitary. They need him safe. 'Gonna need to pull a few strings to touch him"

"Since when does a big box stops you?"

"You don't care about the fact he's still a member?" He questioned as they left the room, stepping down the stairs; he greeted the owner as they made their way outside.

"Not that simple. You know that" she said opening the door to her car, she turned to the man.

"You got the address?" she asked.

"Yeah. The guards"

"Fuck, you're serious" she breathed out. She knew the importance of that paper was to Jax but somehow she was reluctant on giving it to him.

"Don't care what you feel or think. It's directly from Pope" he paused. "It's for Teller" he added quickly noticing the way her expression changed.

"I know" she bit her lip, already starting to feel uneasy, disliking the feeling that overcame her when she had to see or bring Jax those types of anger. It only would make him worse in the end.

Each one got in their respective car, driving on to the unfinished building, where Lin, Alvarez, Tyler and Jax were to meet. She figured they were probably done by that time. Catherine parked her car next to August's as she saw only Tyler and a few of the niners were still there.

"Pope thought it would be...easier coming from you. His friends are the problem. They're going to find your little secret" August quietly said, stepping to her side.

"Not that little. Not that much of a secret anymore" she responded as she walked towards Tyler.

"If you say so" she heard him reply.

"You okay there?" She asked Tyler at the same time she grabbed his forearm. Ever since she had witnessed he boy's trip to become 'president' of the Niners she felt sympathetic towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine 'nina" he smiled slightly.

"If you need anything tell me"

"Will do"

Catherine patted his arm, "okay, now get out of here" she pushed him gently.

"You got my name and address?" Jax asked August. She came up behind them, paper on her hand. "Yeah but not the one you asked for" He replied.

"Like I said before, it ain't them Jax" He looked down at her, "then what is that?" She passed the small paper into his hand.

"Mr. Pope thought this might buy you some goodwill" August intervened.

Jax looked at the paper shocked, his jaw clenching instantly, in anger.

"Catherine will take you there" August turned to leave glancing at the girl who was now speaking closely with Jax.

"Bobby and Chibs are here" He said, still staring at the small paper in hand. "I told them to wait at the docs so they wouldn't see you arriving with him"

She glanced down both of her hands resting on his chest. "Do you trust them with this? They won't say anything to anyone else?" She asked, not wanting to complicate the situation any more than it already was.

"Chib's will be pissed but he will be alright eventually. Bobby's gonna be harder, but it's not any of their business" he reassured her.

"Okay call them up" she said taking a deep breath.  
They were alone now on the roof, only her car and his bike there for show. She pressed her lips against his urgently. She felt him respond as his opened slightly.

"They're gonna be fucking pissed" he breathed out.

"Yeah thanks a lot" she smiled, his arm wrapped around her shoulder holding her tightly to his side. Most of the time they spent together that day, was with an audience, with people neither of them trusted. Even now it still felt strange for them to handle business in the same place. For their work to collide wasn't something they looked forward to.

It was yet to bring good memories.

Also, not having the space to act naturally intimate like they usually did threw them off. Subconsciously, they still separated their day-a-day life from the rest. It was an aspect they didn't spend too time speaking about.  
"Is this real? Not some trick?" he asked displaying the paper in hand.

"It's real" she confirmed it, unlocking her car.

"I can't believe this" Chibs voiced out from the back seat, his accent ticker with annoyance. "I can't believe this shit. All this time, you were with them?" He had been ranting ever since he saw her behind the wheel; Jax explained the minimum he could to the both of them.

"And you're talking like nothing's wrong?" She actually hadn't said a word, but she wasn't going to contradict him while he was letting the steam off. Catherine had gotten used to Chibs rants by now, and did develop a liking to the guy he was probably the closer to her after Opie. He and Happy were the ones she always ended up having long random talks at night while playing poker in the garage. That was possibly why he was the most upset.

"I knew it" He continued, stubbornly.

"No, you didn't" Bobby scoffed, speaking for the first time.

"I suspected it" She almost laughed at that exchange.

"You can still trust me. I'm not the bad guy here" She tried to defend herself, unsuccessfully.

"Sounds like you are to me" Bobby protested.

"She's not, Bobby. Leave it" Jax interrupted abruptly from the front seat. "This stays here. I trust you guys to not say anything" he looked at them with a serious look. "To anyone"

"Fine" They both replied reluctantly after sharing a glance with one another.

Well cat's out of the bag.  
Well, you can see the first two paws at least. She stopped the car, all of their attentions now focused on the house on their left. They saw the commander outside his home, giving them all the proof they needed.

"Shit" Jax said.

"He doesn't have kids. Wife works till 6:00" Jax nodded turning to Chibs.

"Call Tig. Have him bring the wagon"

º º

"Hey! Shit bag" Chibs called entering the strange house bring the attention to himself.

"Shit!" The commander exclaimed trying to run as he recognized the man. Jax appeared in front of him, his posture tense and threatening. "Remember me? I keep my promises"

Following the unsuccessful attempt of him trying to escape and an unexpected appearance of a woman appearing with a shotgun firing up randomly, they were both tied up arms behind their backs.

"This one's a problem" Bobby acknowledged sitting down a chair.

"No, she's not" Tig raised his glock, taking a single shot at the woman's temple, killing her instantly in result.

"The hell you doing?" Chib's exclaimed startled.

"Jesus Christ, Tig" The commander cries behind his covered mouth were heard, but ignored.

"She's collateral damage" Jax approved. "For Ope's murder"

"Yeah. What about him?" Bobby intervened nodding towards the man silently begging for his release.

"Find a pipe"

"No pipe, but I found this" Tig said a few minutes later. He took a step towards Jax giving him a decorative snow globe. Jax took the little object in his hand, observing it almost with a sadistic smile his mind knowing how he would use it.

"Small world" he whispered.

"Yeah, it is" Tig nodded in agreement.

"Take his gag off" The commander gasped his face revealing anger and disgusted.

"Your girlfriend's here to smash my face again?" he panted nervously glancing at the dead woman in front of his eyes "should have knock that bitch out when I had the chance" he barely managed to finish the sentence when Jax threw a punch in his face, his breathing starting to become irregular as anger floated through his body. He punched him repeatedly, only to stop when the man spat blood from his mouth onto the floor.

"She smashed your face?" Chibs quietly inquired. Tig frowned in confusion at the exchange but said nothing when he saw Bobby and Chibs shared a glance.

"Anyone figures out this was you guys, you know what happens next time you're inside?" The attention back on him as he tried to remain his voice audible.

"You wager how long it takes to kill one of us?" Jax responded somehow his tone calmer.

"Please!" he pled. "I'm sorry about your friend. I was told to do it. It wasn't my call"

"Don't pass the buck, man. That's weak. I want to hear how sorry you are" he slowly leaned in at the same he spoke.

"I am sorry" he cried. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. Please. I'll do anything you want. Help anyone inside. Please!" he sobbed hopping it would do him some good.

"I'm still not feeling it" Jax shook his head, the numbness taking over his body.

"We doing this?" Bobby asked his expression almost bored, Jax walked around the chair staring down at the tied man, snow globe in his hand.

"_I got this_" Jax said, he turned the glove around as he walked around the man crying on his knees as the music started playing. Raising his right arm backwards he started hitting the man on the back of his head. The now unconscious commander was on the floor as Jax's control started to fade his arm making continuous contact with the now, dead man. _H__e saw red_. Until Chibs voice brought him back.

"Jackie. Jackie." he said. "Come on. Come on" he patted his arm making him stop and Jax sat on the chair behind him his eyes not leaving the lifeless body.  
The guy was dead and didn't make any difference. All of them reflected on the view that was in front on their eyes as the lilting tune continued to play on the background.

_The glass hit the floor as he went on to sit on the kitchen counter clumsily. "Ooops, I'm sorry babe" he tried to say dragging his words. __She laughed already starting to clean up. "Jackson Teller you are drunk-" she smiled, herself had been drinking too but a small proportion compared to his. He had arrived in a strange mood, and she predicted he didn't want to speak about what it was so instead she promised him a relaxed night. "-and you scared creepy"_

_This was definitely one of hers favorite versions of him. Seeing Jax drunk wasn't something she often witnessed. He was more openly engaged in conversations and made her laugh with his not-so-well thought and random comments. "Maybe you should go lay down" she chuckled, walking towards him. He let out a smile as he saw her getting close to where he was, he extended his arms his eyes glinting as he stared down at her, she threw her hands around his neck also lazily at same time her head started to feel lighter. "I might be starting to feel the effects as well" she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her fingers dancing on his hair. Jax leaned in smiling to himself as he observed the girl in front of him. He genuinely was starting to fall for her and he knew it might bring him some problems because of it. He kissed her softly as first, his hands travelling down her sides resting inside of her back pockets. Her lips moved against his, their breathing mixing together as they found urgency in one another. She took a step back when he jumped out of the counter his lips never fully leaving hers._

"Settled your score?"

"Yeah" he simply replied.

"And you still think I'm responsible for the attacks in Charming?" Pope inquired hoping he had changed his mind.

"I don't know. I'm trying to put together another scenario that makes sense" Jax responded looking out of the window.

"Your deal's a go. The club and the cartel signed off" he added informing him.

"Good. Glad it all worked out" Pope nodded satisfied.

"Next mule is in a week. We'll start then" Jax opened the door, getting ready to leave.

"Look inside. Close the door. These attacks... friends, family, now cops. All that blowback lands in your lap. Somebody's trying to compromise you" Pope reasoned.

"So trust no one" Catherine's words replayed in his mind as he thought back when she first approached him with the same suggestion. Of course it had been on its mind since but he tried to deny it.

"Loyalty has contingencies. Look, you know what happens if I take a bullet?"

"Yeah. Your hit squad settles the score"

"Independent security contractors. First one who kills my killer gets five million dollars" Pope paused, trying to make his point across. "Fear protects me. Greed ensures it"

"Well, the next time I have a spare five mill, I'll hire myself some assassins"

"You don't need money, Jackson. Just the ability to see the _inevitable_"

º º

"Hey fucker!" the loud voice was heard on the other side of the phone. "What's UP?" Catherine had to move her head slightly from the phone as Clyde started speaking, well yelling to be exact. She laughed, his tone already rubbing off on her mood. "You called me you idiot, what do you want?" she exclaimed grinning down at her phone switching to video call.  
She could now see that he was in a loft, probably a friend's as he swallowed the rest of his drink.

"I'm getting ready for a mee-ting. The best kind, that little motherfucker in there doesn't even know what hit him!"

"I'm sure he doesn't" she shook her head amused. "Why didn't you tell me you were in Oakland? I was the one who was supposed to be notifying you not the other way around"

"Was going to-I swear. But Alina told me you were busy, majorly busy may I add, so I figure I would wait" he responded, closing his eyes a few times like it was physically difficult to form words at that moment.

"Wait so, are you going to stay there?" she raised her hand to flip her hair to the side.

"Yeees I sure am" his curls bounced, framing his face. "For a while that is" he continued to ramble about his latest client as she rolled a cigarette nodding her head every once in a while to let him know she was listening.

The back door opened quietly as Jax entered the kitchen, he didn't noticed the screen moving on the table when he approached her his mind still replaying the events that occurred earlier that day. "Hey love" she greeted him when he got down kissing her forehead. "Hey" he replied. "Who's that?" he asked, nodding towards her phone, she chuckled.

"Clyde" she responded. "he's high"

"As in motorcycle Clyde?" He asked taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Yup"

"Abel's asleep?" He took off his cut and jacket sitting down on a chair.

"Yeah, for a awhile now" she smiled, the little boy making appearance through her mind.

"Did you do it?" She inquired quietly lighting up the cigarette. He nodded, taking a sip out of his beer. She got up passing the cigar towards him sitting down on his lap,his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Eeeeh Catherine? I don't want to scare you or anything but I think there's someone in there with you" Clyde spoke alarmed.

Catherine chuckled, and even Jax let out a smile shaking his head.

"No shit sherlock"

* * *

**A/N **

**It's pretty late here 3:19AM so if there's any mistakes its because I'm a bit tired.. **

**Also thank you for reading! **

**Good night! Or morning depending on where you are x **


	7. A lot of things turn bad out there

**A/N **

**hellooo! So what about the Oscars? it was not as bad as I thought Glory won best song which is amazing the performance brought me to tears... seeing Chris pine crying and cheering was one of the highlights for me, it was so moving watch Selma if you haven't great movie... birdman and wild as well. Great stories and are actually worth of your money/time. **

**Thank you to all whom favorite, follow ****and review. Love you all.**

**Okay back to the story... **

**[The flashback in here it's the continuation from the last chapter]**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. **

* * *

"Eeeeh Catherine? I don't want to scare you or anything but I think there's someone in there with you" Clyde spoke alarmed.

Catherine chuckled, and even Jax let out a smile shaking his head.

"No shit sherlock" The tip of her fingers traced his cheek slowly his mind drifting away, the hand that was on her waist designed shapeless pattern indicating her, he was already in deep thought , once again.

"You know like in the matrix you get to choose if you want to take the red or blue pill?"

"Yes?" she asked, hand buried on Jax's hair half of her attention still on Clyde.

"Well, I took both -" Clyde closed his eyes, the screen only showing half of his face.

"Why did you take both?" she asked amused.

"It's simpleee really. I asked myself 'what would Clooney do?' " he waved his hands a little too much thinking it would prove his point.

"Of course you did" she nodded her head, grinning. "The answer to all of your problems lies on Clooney"

"Is this why you have so much trust on Pope? Because of her? " Bobby scoffed not hiding his obvious suspicions.

"I don't have any trust Pope" Jax corrected the man; he was truly getting tired of hearing his brother questioning him because of his girl. "Nothing that_ I_ bring to that table is influenced by anyone, I trust her yes. But it's my business when I'm in there I'm all about the club. You should know that by now"

The old man sighed, caving slightly for the sake of the conversation. "How long have you known her anyways?" He settled for asking.

"Let's just do this. Leave Catherine to me. She's not a risk"

"I hope you're right" Bobby replied in a low voice.

"You've been busy" Jax and Bobby observed the not so small piece of evidences and clues Unser had gathered.

"It's good to have a hobby" Unser replied still on the fence about the unexpected visit.

"How is it us?" Jax took a paper that had 'SAMCRO' in it sitting down on the beat up couch.

"We ain't trying to jam you up" Bobby intervened staring at the old man.

"If it is samcro, it wasn't a club call. We just want to know who you're looking at"

"I've been digging into the three hits on the club, including mine" Unser started off. "They hardly took anything; just trashed the place, threw a beat-down and split. That ain't a robbery. That's a message"

"What about Roosevelt?"

"That one was a mistake. They underestimated the wife of a cop"

"Pope would be the obvious fall guy for all of this"

"It wasn't black that jumped me" Unser quickly countered letting out a humorless chuckle.

"Who has something to gain by making the club look weak? Turning the town and the sheriffs against them? Suddenly the pretty guy they gave the gavel to, he ain't looking all that smart" Unser hinted giving away all the information he knew.

"Who does it for him?" Jax realized feeling frustrated he hadn't thought of it before.

"Who's new?"

"Nomads" he replied.

"Look, man, we better have some proof before we start throwing brothers in the mix" Bobby commented reasoning with both of them.

"Rita got a good scratch into one of 'em- DNA comes back conclusive; we don't need a mix"

Jax turned his head to look at the man next to him, already considering of a way to use him. "The Nomads are staying at Lowell's old place on Bethel. Why don't you stop by, tell 'em you're a friend of the club, just giving an introduction. Feel those guys out a little bit"

"What about Clay?"

"Clay's my problem" Jax answered decisive.

"Clay takes back the gavel. He keeps the drugs, the guns, the cash flowing, cleans up before he steps away. It's always been his retirement plan. It still is" Jax said putting all the pieces together as he and Bobby left the lot, lighting up a cigarette.

_"Maybe I should get a dog" Catherine smiled turning her head towards him. He threw her a sloppy smirk his index finger poking her right cheek. They were both lying on the living room floor, legs intertwined, after their failed attempt to get on the couch and there was the fact they were too lazy to actually move. Here's how it happened: Jax felt like he was in perfect condition to give her a piggyback and it was going well-that is until they reached the couch he slipped and in result she fell into the soft carpet bringing him down with her. That moment she made a mental note to never trust Jax when he's drunk.  
"don't know if creepy would like that idea" he whispered loudly like it was a secret which made her let out a giggle. _

_"Why are you whispering?" she couldn't help but to whisper back, her eyes glinting in amusement._

_"So creepy won't hear" he responded like it was obvious. He then frowned in confusion "Why are you whispering?"_

_Catherine smiled leaning in pecking his lips lovingly. She leaned back noticing his eyes still closed his bottom lip in a small distance from the other. She gulped the effects of alcohol beginning to lose its control of her body. Her left hand caressed his cheek at the same time she felt him pressed his face into her palm. "You're making this so much difficult for me" he murmured his tone now serious._

_"What?" _

_"Everything" his arm reached out to her back pressing her sides against his. "I find myself thinking about you," he paused. "I want to be with you every second" she shivered feeling his slightly cold hand traveling through skin underneath her thin shirt, "it wasn't supposed to happen" You're telling me, she thought. _

_She smiled half in understanding and desire. "I think about you too" she whispered. _

**_ºº_**

The phone vibrated on the bedside table shaking it waking the girl in result. "Hello?" she cleared up her throat.

"Hey, it's me" She heard almost an inaudible voice respond.

"Gemma?" She raised her body to sit up on the bed her voice still drunk with sleep.

"Yeah, I kind of need your help" the woman stopped talking, reflecting. "Is Jax there?" her head twisted looking at the boy sleeping next to her, the tattoos on his back showing.

"He's still sleeping. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No!" Gemma immediately shut her down, startling her. "Just you"

Gemma told Catherine where to meet her not spilling the reason why making her suspicious and somewhat worried. "Okay, what the hell happened?" She asked when she finally was in a reaching distance to the woman leaning against the strange room's door.

"This guy stole my SUV. I crashed here and when I woke up my wallet and the car were gone" Gemma explained grateful that the girl actually bother to show up.

"What guy?" she inquired not fully understanding.

The woman sighed not wanting to give the details away. "I don't remember his name" _Oh._

She pursed her lips in comprehension shaking her head slightly. "Don't. I'm sure I'll hear a lot of that from the rest of them" Catherine didn't replied not judging her instead she gave an almost amused look.

"What happened?" A man appeared from behind them about Gemma's age shutting down a trucks door what she assumed it was his, as he then walking towards the two of them.

"Thanks for coming" Gemma took a few steps forward and Catherine figure they had something going on from the way the air changed. Gemma explained what had happened and his expression didn't altered. Catherine smiled noticing there was no judgment on his eyes only tolerance and patience. That sounded like one of Dr. Phil lines but however true. "I didn't call Jax because you asked not to. But I still think we should"

"No" Gemma sternly objected. "Don't" He then went to answer a call, taking a few steps away from them.

Catherine bit her lip also in conflict. It's not like Jax shouldn't know what was going on with his mom, he still felt the obligation to clean after her messes but at the same time she felt with Nero's help they could deal with that bump quite easily so why bother him at all?

"I can help, there's no need to bother him. If Nero's okay with it we both can catch the guy and be home by lunch" she smiled. Nero ended the call turning around to the pair of them.

"This is Catherine. I called her after I talked to you" Gemma introduced her and she shook Nero's hand. "It's alright, you can trust her"

"Nice to meet you Catherine" Nero greeted letting go of her hand.

"You too"

"So, listen. The Armenians run the chop shops around here so I got my guys looking for the SUV. They found the Escalade. And the dude is there"

Catherine gave Gemma money to take a cab to the garage as her and Nero got inside her RR to go to the shop in hopes of finding the guy. "You got a gun?" She asked behind the wheel. Nero twisted his head to stare at her. "Do you think we're going to need one?"

She cracked a small laugh at his response. "Maybe,yes" she nodded. "Take one out of there" she pointed at the rather big glove compartment. Nero opened it, his eyes widening. "Dios mío" he whispered in shock, taking out a small glock.

"Why do you need so many guns?"

She shrugged. "Precaution. Habit. They're all legal, which is a nice change for Charming" She parked the car next to the alley that gave access to the back door of the garage.

"He showed up and hour ago with the Escalade" Renaldo, one of Nero's guys commented.

"He's part of a crew. Scams older broads, jack their shit. Cocky prick" he scoffed.

"So this may go hard, eh?" Nero realized.

"No worries just don't do it here, huh?" the other guy asked, his focus now on something behind them.

"That's him"

Catherine and Nero looked back at the same time, when the guy realized they were there for him he ran locking the door on the inside, they then ran towards her car as an extremely loud noise was heard from the front, a car half-done had burst through the garage door. Adrenaline kicked in and they got inside the car quickly as they could speeding into the main street.

"Pretty sure you're going to get me killed!" Nero exclaimed loudly holding onto the door at the same time she made a _very_ close turn almost hitting the other car.

"No te preocupes" she grinned. "I do this a lot" she spared a glance at him.

"You speak spanish. Of course" he breathed out.

She stooped the car abruptly, pushing the nameless guy into the side of the road; Nero was about to open the door when the sounds of a gun being shot were heard. "The windows-they're bulletproof" she turned her head noticing the tall guy trying to escape. "Go, _now_"

Nero ran passing the two cars. She saw him taking a swing at guy his anger taking the best of him. She got out of the car herself seeing a few cars stopping staring at the scene disclosing in front of their eyes.

"Okay that's enough" She called walking towards the two man, He was red, his cheeks flushed as Nero held him restrain while Catherine searched him. "Keys?" she asked, he nodded not looking at her in the eyes. She continued to search his pockets finding a small bag of plastic full of cash. She smirked.

"That's like 3 thousand in there" he complained.

She arched her eyebrow. "Good. Want a spare 3k?" She asked Nero passing the money to him.

After a few seconds Nero had calm down letting the guy go. "We'll call it even then?"

"No we won't" Nero answered, turning his back to him.

"Hey" Catherine called, he faced her looking annoyed. "What now?"

She punched him right on the nose. "You might want to change profession"

He held on to his face whimpering as he walked away.

"That was fun" She grinned putting her sunglasses back on.

**ºº**

Nero had asked one of his guys to pick his truck from the parking lot on the way to the Teller-Morrow garage since he was driving Gemma's SUV.

"Just had an interesting conversation with my mother" Catherine closed the door of her car.

"Yeah?" She leaned against the car taking the cigarette out of his hand.

Jax discreetly check her over to see if she had any visible injuries. "You okay?" he asked invading her personal space.

"Yes, just another day at work" she commented lightly blowing up the smoke slowly.

"You should've called me"

She shrugged. "Why bother you? It was just this once anyways" she placed her left hand on his chest.

"You never bother me," his fingers caressed her now reddish knuckles. "Plus, I don't want you cleaning up my shit-you might get hurt"

"Me getting hurt is something you should be used to by now" she reminded him putting the cigarette down.

"Not on my watch" he argued pecking her forehead.

"I have to go back Jax. I'll see you Monday, okay?"

"Hey-" he pulled her hand. "Thank you" His tone shone with sincerity.

She smiled in return.

"Wait-what if I come with you?" she frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's spend the weekend away. Together. You can show me all about your life there. I wanna see it" he proposed sending her one of his famous smiles.

She was taken back by the sudden request. "You sure?"

"Yeah let's do it babe"

"Okay,yeah. I just got to leave tonight though Jax"

"Alright" he kissed her gently, his eyes following her trail while she spoke with his mother and Nero.

"Thanks for everything Nero"

"No problem, I'm sure I'll see you around" he hinted his gaze making a stop on Jax.

"You will" she smiled.

"Thanks Catherine. I really did appreciate it" Gemma intervened giving her an honest smile.

"Don't mention it"

_"Well that's a relieve" _

_She laughed her fingers tracing the side of his neck. "Why's such a surprise?"_

_"I never know what you're thinking, it's like the less you tell me the more I want to know"_

_"That's how I keep 'em hooked" she joked, her head now resting on her palm their eyes being on the same level she took his lower lip between her teeth._

_However, he didn't let it slide. "Them?" He asked with a hint of jealously. That's when she knew he was in fact still quite drunk. _

_"Jesus Jax, how drunk are you?" she addressed with surprise in her voice. "Do you think I get jealous because of the girls you screw?" _

_"I haven't been with anyone else since we got together" he confessed._

_"Why not?"_

_"I always used sex recklessly. Ruined a lot of good shit, I don't wanna do that anymore" he passed a hand through her hair. "It gave me more problems than actual pleasure"_

"_That's because you weren't doing it right" she gave him a closed smile, attempting to soften the mood._

"_Exactly why I want to do it right this time" he responded, his eyes staring at hers shinning with honesty._

_"For a pair of drunken lips, you have some sober thoughts" she complimented smiling as he got closer to her._

_He kissed her deeply trying to demonstrate he wasn't lying and although she wanted to believe him; she wasn't sure she could.  
As she was going to discover afterwards, Jax wasn't lying; he didn't want to ruin what he might have with her. He made a promise to himself that night; he wasn't going to fuck that up._

_"Now you're just putting too much pressure on me" Catherine teased against his lips._

**_ºº_**

The night had settling in too fast, she had precisely one medium sized bag in the back seat ready to go. Catherine hadn't been to Oakland that day making her more nervous about her arrival with Jax, these days August had been more alarmed than ever and she was sure it had something to do with the nature of hers and Jax relationship. It would figure a few months being in the 'open' would give him time to fully understand that she wasn't going to turn her back on him.

"You were right"

"Normally I am yes, but about what exactly?" She asked turning on the engine.

"The home invasions, it was an inside job"

"Did you figure it out who was behind it?" she questioned with interest.

"Nomads. Clay's doing"

"Of course" she mused.

"Pretty obvious after saying out loud huh?"

"Yeah"

"You saw it before I did" he added lighting up a cigarette.

"So what happened?" she questioned, her car being the only one on the dark road she looked on the rear-view mirror thinking she had seen a dark van speeding from an alley towards her direction.

"Two of them died today, third's one on the loose-" he started off saying knowing that wasn't what she meant. "- confronted Clay, he denied the whole thing" he scoffed.

"So…I'm guessing the weekend just got shorter then" she pondered.

He sighed, lacing their fingers together. "I'm sorry"

"Two things and I can't believe I'm asking this again: you got a gun on you?" She questioned her tone rising shifting into 5th.

"Always- why?" Jax asked alarmed looking behind them.

"Relax, the windows are bulletproof so don't worry if they shoot" she spoke quickly turning the car around drifting, after that it all went in a blur, the van tried to crash into her car but she manage to curve it after a few close hits one of them got out shooting against them. The brief moment he ran out of bullets was all Jax needed to aim at the person behind the mask hitting them a couple of times in the chest. The van left immediately leaving her, Jax and a dead body on the side of the road.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's past 1AM so you know what that means! Arrested Development and vodka time! Yeees. **

**See you guys soon!**

**No te preocupes means don't worry. and dios mio= my god. :)**

**thank you for reading! As always, favorite, follow, review. S2 - really shitty heart right here**


	8. Oh baby,baby it's a wild world

**A/N **

**Hellooo so I had to re-watch the pilot like 3 times because I was editing...and my god they all looked so "little" absolutely love re-watching pilots it just reminds you of everything the characters went through, how they started, where they started… love it. Miss half sack! And Chibs with sort hair aww. Okay enough of that. You don't care about my trip down memory lane ahah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.**

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

"For God's sake" she swore. Hands placed firmly on her waist she looked down at the dead man on the cold ground. _Could it get any worse?_

Jax placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" his voice deep, filled with unleashed anger.

"Yeah fine" she faintly answered her mind contemplating when did shit like that became such an ordinary scenario.

"I'm gonna call Chibs to bring the van"

_Her legs moved quickly as she went down the stairs. The cellphone in her hands demanded more attention than her feet, therefore it didn't take long until she bump into someone bringing her back to reality. _

"_Easy darling" Her mind recognized the voice in an instant. The same one that made her want to roll her eyes and shut him up with her own body at the same time. _

_"Okay now I'm sure you're stalking me" She blurted out taking a step back staring directly at his eyes that shone with amusement._

"_I could say the same thing" He glanced behind her. "Why were you on the police station?" He leaned in briefly. "Do you need anything?" He spoke quietly._

_She hesitated, that being the first time he showed obvious concern over her well-being. It seemed...intense and weird for two people whose lips had barely touched. And let's face it those lips have touched many others since that._

_"Oh, no I'm fine I-" she was interrupted by a black SUV making a stop next to them. "Gotta go, Jackson" she ended up saying her finger pointing to the car._

_He grabbed her hand as she was about to leave. "When are we going to have a conversation that lasts more than two minutes?"_

_"Do you think you can keep me interested for more than that?" Catherine teased the corner of her mouth lifting as she smirked._

_He pulled her by her hand, his lips tempting her ear just as he whispered. "Come with me and I will show you how interesting-" he emphasized and she could almost feel him smirking against her "-I can be" He leaned his head further giving her a single open mouthed kiss beneath her ear. Turning away he chuckled softly to himself._

_She got in the car feeling her friend's stare on her. "So, who's the guy?" She beamed, her smile lighten up her face.  
_

_"Erm, just a friend V" Catherine replied, the skin beneath her left ear still tingling. "If all the white boys looked like that, I would consider them more often"_

_"Just drive Veronica" she chuckled running her fingers through her hair._

"_Damn" Tig breathed out, the two of them watched the unknown girl get in a car._

_"Who was that Jackie?" Chibs asked as soon as Jax was in a hearing range his eyes lingered on the girl's body._

_"You thinkin' of sharing that?" Tig quickly intervened cigarette on his mouth._

_They got on their bikes, as Jax's face broke in a small smirk. "Nah brother. Not this one"_

She took off the man's mask; sighing in frustration. As soon as she got a glimpse she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Great now they're going to think it's some kind of message from Pope, she thought._

"Do you recognize him?" Jax asked; the unknown man now wrapped in plastic material on the back of the van.

She thought for a minute. "No. He's not with the Niners" Jax looked hesitant as he looked between the two of them. "I know you're pissed-" she started off.

"He could have hurt you" he interrupted her, clenching his jaw not containing his anger the best that he could.

"It's not just that Jackson, ID him. Go from there" she reasoned.

"Could this be for you?" he added trying to risk all the options before going off on his brothers, _again._

"Not likely. I don't bring anything to Charming" She told him even though he knew she didn't work like that. That was just the result of an almost desperate version of himself.

Just as Chibs closed the door to the back of the truck, Jax's phone rang.

"I can see why he trusts you, even after knowing what you do" Chibs spoke for the second time since he had gotten there.

"It's been a year. If we didn't trust each other after that long, there wouldn't be any point of us being together" she remarked, fully facing him.

"What I want to say is, if Jackie says you're alright its fine by me. You're lucky I like ya girl" he somehow made her crack a smile as he gave her a sideways hug. "It's been a year seriously?" He asked surprised. "No wonder he's whipped" she slapped his chest jokingly with a small smile on her face.

When Jax turned around she could tell something was seriously wrong, his expression was desperate and his movements were quick. "Abel's in the hospital. We gotta go now"

The answer was yes, it could get fucking worse.

It didn't felt real.

The extremely small window between them being ambushed in the middle of the road and now the two of them standing on the next room watching Abel, the little boy that felt more _theirs_ than just Jax's, being surrounded by nurses and doctors was too much. She felt sick. Physically sick, Catherine was almost sure she could throw up on that very room. But most importantly, she couldn't deny the strange feeling on the pit of her stomach settling in ready to surface soon as she began to bit her lip in anticipation watching the doctors treating his already damage heart.

Jax had driven her car on their way to the hospital, due to her reaction, first came the shock wave then distress. She practically had pushed him to the SUV not giving him time to let the news skin in.

"He's been through so much shit already" His rough voice echoed through the medium sized room. Her eyes stayed unfocused on what was happening straight in front of her.

"He's strong. He's going to pull through" her tone was quiet but determined. Unconsciously she was debating whether to let herself just feel whatever it was formulating inside her or just redirect her anger towards the obvious part. A small amount of doubt laid on the corner of her mind wondered if she should even feel anything like that at all.

One arm went through her waist closing the space between them, despite his frustration and misguided thoughts when he looked at her expression and saw her stare glued to his son he couldn't help but think no matter how fucked up things were he would draw the line with Abel and her. If someone ever came after them that's when he knew he wouldn't stop. When he gazed at her a part of him believed in every word. His son was going to be okay.

By morning the whole club already knew what happened. Neither Jax nor she had seen Gemma until that point; it was only a matter of time until he exploded, she figured. Abel was yet to open his eyes, as the three of them were on the recovery room, his head still had gauze on but fortunately but nothing major resulted from the accident.

"This shit is on Gemma. If she was drunk I swear-" he stopped talking his mind already going blank.

"Do you think she's awake?" she asked him, hand on his knee attempting to give him some kind of comfort. "Probably" he shrugged.

"Go talk to her. I'll be here" she gave him an encouraging tired smile. Jax got up planting a small kiss on Abel's temple and one next on her forehead. He then left the room closing the door quietly encountering Bobby on the hall. Unser had the guy.

"It was an easy trace. Charles Turner, been inside more than out. Armed robbery, assault, domestic violence" Unser summarized as the boys listened carefully.

"What about his affiliations?" Jax asked.

"Nothing on the outside. Black Nation in Chino"

"He's not with Pope?" Tig insisted.

"He just got out two months ago. He's not from Pope's territory" Unser informed, holding back his tongue. He figured the rest of the guys didn't know about the girl's own affiliations. The old man wished he could stop barged in onto people's business...but it was stronger than him. He knew that would get him killed quicker than the cancer itself.

After the quick conversation Jax asked them to wait in the hall while he talked to his mother.

"Hey, next time, few fingerprints on a glass will suffice" Unser mused. He nodded as Bobby shook his head his eyes following his President.

"This ain't going to be good" He guessed.

"No it ain't" Unser agreed walking away.

**ºº**

Jax strolled in the room anger floating in his veins. He hesitated when he noticed Clay on the opposite side of his mother's bed.

"What happened? Were you _drunk_?" he spoke slowly, emphasizing his words carefully, his jaw clenching.

"Guys in a van came after her. Ran her off the road, just like you" Clay intervened not giving her a chance to answer. Jax's expression visibly softened.

"Jesus Christ" he whispered. "Did you get a look at them?"

"No. Happened, uh, happened really fast" she replied. "Van just came out of nowhere"

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, mom" Gemma gulped, guilty settling in a flash.

"Is Abel okay?" she questioned quickly her eyes beginning to water.

"Yeah. He's fine" Jax shook his head taking a step towards his mother ignoring Clay completely. "This is my fault"

"Oh, no" Gemma guilt rose in her chest that being the worst thing she could hear on that moment: her son feeling guilty for her screwing up. "No, I-I'm okay, sweetheart"

"You just go take care of business, all right?" she finished saying, her eyes unfocused and watery with unshed tears. Gemma glared at Clay.

"I can't have him hating_ you _too"

"You keep an eye on my family" Jax turned to Bobby at the same time he got ready to leave.

"Does that include the girl too?" Jax looked up his expression hardening.

"_Yes_"

The familiar sounds of the Harley engines were heard at the train yard. A man opened the car door and Damon was seen signalizing Jax to walk besides him.

"My company just closed the deal with the city on this property. Five years from now this will be affordable housing, multi-family units. 'Retail Park Metro station'" Pope observed pointing at several spots at the same time he spoke.

"Where do they put your bronze statue?" Jax asked the light tone shining through.

Damon let out a laugh. "Someplace where no one can chop the hands off" he hinted, his tone quickly finding the seriousness. "I'll chalk that off to a decision made under stress. Don't test me again" he warned.

"He was black, what the hell was I supposed to think?" be defended himself. Once again proving the impulsiveness in his actions, something Pope didn't appreciate all too well.

"That someone wants you dead, and hired a black guy to do it" he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you were right. Attacks are coming from inside. But how do I know the orders aren't coming from you?"

"The hand belonged to Charles Turner. Tyler has the intell on his known associates. I assume one of them will be the second shooter, maybe they'll provide the truth you need"

"Look man, if I get a member trying to take me out, I got to cross everyone else off the list before I go there" he tried to make his point across.

"Understood. Betrayal's an awful thing" Pope finished the conversation. On that note he turned back to his car as Jax walked towards Tyler greeting him with a fist bump.

"You treatin' ma nina right?" Tyler gave him a slight smile before Happy and Chibs met them.

He laughed. "Yeah man. Always"

"So what you know about Turner?" Jax asked once Happy and Chibs were present, now focused on their exchange.

"He ain't local. Got a brother-in-law, lives on the six-six. That's it"

"All right, let's go"

Gunshots filled the neighborhood, it barely even faded the people that might be witnessing the scene. Tyler and a few of the Niners were at the back of the building having a clear shot of the roof where Chibs was the first to follow Ray, the second shooter.

"That's a bad idea, Ray" Chibs called as the man looked down trying to find another way out.

"Look, I didn't know what the job was, man. I was just helping Charlie" he put his hands up in defense, a clear frighten look plastered on his face.

"I get it, bro," Jax shrugged. "A gig's a gig"

He nodded fiercely "Yeah"

"Why was Charlie trying to kill us?"

"A guy we knew back in Chino, Frankie Diamonds, he hired us. Gave Charlie his custom chopper, worth like 75K" The three bikers exchanged a look between them.

"Why'd you go after my mom and my kid?" Jax took a step forward.

"We didn't go after your family. I don't even know you, man. That wasn't us" he pled.

"So, Frankie hires a black guy, makes it look like Pope. That greaseball is smarter than he looks" Chibs scoffed.

"What do we do with him?" Happy inquired gun still on his hand.

"Come here" Ray gasped. "Oh, shit. Please" Jax raised his glock a few inches shooting the man twice on his stomach. He fell through the roof, hitting a rather big waste container making Tyler jump back.

"White boys are crazy" he spoke to himself as he looked up.

**ºº**

Catherine looked up from her phone sensing Jax presence next to her.

"What did she say?" She asked him a small amount of nervousness hitting her on the inside.

"The van drove her off the road" He replied his voice distance and almost uncertain.

"She said that?" Catherine frowned in thought.

"You think she's lying?" Jax asked noticing the surprise on her tone. She bit her lip, thinking of what happened the night before.

"It's just ... I saw the van, Jax. It followed us since we left the house. They were waiting for us to get out of the main road, that's why I asked you about the gun so suddenly" She told him.

"What?" His eyes widened, but she kept on talking like he hadn't interrupted.

"They would've needed to be in two places at once. You got the call shortly after we dealt with him in the back of the van with Chibs, remember? The timing doesn't add up"

"Fuck I can't believe this" he paused shaking his head. "The guy was telling the truth"

His hands cupped her face while he kissed her. One of his phones vibrated on his front pocket. He sighed. "I'll get the facts straight-then we'll deal with it" he peck her lips and left the room.

Catherine had went back to her house to freshen up and shake the heavy hospital smell out of her body - she couldn't stop thinking about Abel and whether or not he would wake up soon enough – she also had put on hold all the plans she made for the day.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine was sitting on the bed next to Abel a nurse had come by informing them he was stable and would be out soon if everything went according to plan. Gemma stopped by a few minutes later to check up on him.

"Okay. A bit sore I guess" Her eyes set on Abel.

"Yeah? Could been worse" Catherine replied, her tone distant. She discreetly glanced at the door.

"I guess. He hasn't woken up huh?" She sat on the chair next to him, guilt eating her insides.

Catherine didn't say anything managing to stay calm on the outside, but the truth was she'd never felt the urge to punch Gemma…until that very moment.

"Do you want to say something?" Gemma arched an eyebrow in wonder. The door opened and closed and Jax's eyes found his mother straight away. She thought she never saw him that angry before.

"I'll leave that to him" Catherine answered her pursing her lips. Gemma held her breath the pain of the unsaid words lingering on her chest and it only got worse as her son started talking.

"You could've waited -" he spat. "-you could've stayed in the clubhouse until the effect ran off. You could've done _something_ instead of acting like an immature child and drive stoned" he shook his head, not giving any change for her to even try and defend herself. "What the _fuck_ happened to you?"

"You're done. You don't get to see Abel anymore" Jax couldn't even look Gemma directly in fear he might do something he would live to regret. She walked out knowing it was best to stay quiet. She promised herself it would be different from that moment on.

"I still have Roosevelt on my tail because of the fucking home invasions" Jax revealed after a few minutes of silent passed.

"He's not going to let it go easily Jax"

He nodded his mind forming a plan to catch Frankie, who had taken Chibs with him. "Yeah I know because of his wife" he said distractedly.

"Not just because of that. She, huh, she was pregnant when she died" she gulped realizing only the nurses and Roosevelt knew. "He lost them both"

He glanced up, his expression neutral. "...shit"

"However this thing unravels with Clay it's got to come to the club" Bobby urged Jax. They were back at the garage, too much had happened that day and they needed to get everybody on the same page.

"I know"

"Do you?" Jax was getting impatience, and Bobby wasn't helping with his comments.

"You just bring the guys up to speed"

"We gave your detectives everything we had" Jax stated, the sheriff close the door to his truck nodding.

"I heard" the man replied. "How's your boy?"

"He's gonna be fine"

"The DNA under her nails was inconclusive, so I can't even tie her death to the MC- that puts me back at square one" he shook his head slightly, not being able to hold his resentment for the club. "So anyone who knows anything is either dead or ain't talking"

"We don't know any more than you do" Jax lied.

"Do you know why Bobby Munson was released from Federal holding? That RICO case fall apart?"

"What RICO case? Bobby was inside for Georgie Caruso" Jax now giving the attention Eli wanted since the start of their conversation.

" Yeah, I get it. You and Munson gotta keep that secret"

"Where is this headed?"

"That wasn't the only RICO secret in SAMCRO. There's somebody else talking to the Feds. Giving them information on the cartel. You said we should work together" The man informed, Jax response pleasing him.

"What do you want?" Jax settled, the possibility of them having to deal with a rat clouding his judgment.

"I want Frankie Diamonds and anyone else responsible for killing my wife and my unborn child. I know you will find him before I will"

"And if I do?"

"Give him to me, and I give you the rat at your table" Eli vowed, leaving the garage.

**ºº**

Late that night when Catherine stopped by Jax's house, she found him in Abel's room. His eyes light up as she entered the room a small smile resting on his face, while he extended his hand calling her over.

"How do you deal with that Jax? That ache, just the thought of losing him? Seeing him on the hospital it almost tears me apart" He shot at him as she walked through the room.

Jax smiled hearing the way she spoke about his son gave him a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. "I don't know. It's just part of being a parent. You feel like nothing can separate you from them"

She listened to his words as she picked up one of his toys. "I know now how my father felt when I got hurt, doing stupid shit all the time. It's not an exaggeration" Putting down the stuffed animal, she half laid next to him, his arm quickly found his way around her shoulder.

"I don't want anything like this to repeat itself" She whispered, for the first addressing how she felt towards the accident.

"It won't. I promise you that" he vowed, his lips touching her temple.

"I know I'm not his mother or anything but-"

"He sees you that way though. It makes me happy he does" he interrupted her. "He calls you that too"

She smiled. "You heard?"

"What do you mean?" her index finger traveled through his jaw, a smile resting on her lips as she spoke.

"Like a week ago or so while I was playing with him, he called me mom," she stopped, reliving that moment. "Freak me out a big at first but it felt good" she felt stupid for not being able to describe it in a better way.

"That's why I didn't tell you before. I guess I wanted to wait but Abel loves you" his right hand caressed her cheek, she raised her body slightly giving her a better angle to press her lips against his.

"I love him too" she kissed him deeply, a faint smile lingering on both of their lips.

* * *

**As always... **

**Review, follow, favorite. :) **

**Thank you for reading it and have a great day/night! **


	9. Hate is a funny thing

**A/N**

**Hiiii, how's things with you guys? Hope everything's good in your lives. I'm pretty sure I'm getting a cold so that's fun. **

**Okay so, **_**italics**_** can be for emphasizing words, flashbacks, or when (it's whoever's POV) thoughts, it's easy to tell I just wanted to point out **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.**

* * *

"Jax's fucking pissed" She spoke in the phone walking through the kitchen quietly.

"Judging by your tone, you seem too as well" He answered. Catherine could hear the sound of cars passing on the other line.

"I am! My car was shot at twice on the same day" She made an excuse, her mind being on Abel's accident the whole time.

"Didn't you do those strange things to your car exactly for situations like that? It shouldn't wreck easily"

She rolled her eyes. "The car is fine August. I am fine, thanks for the concern" she sat down on a chair. "He hired a black guy to his dirty work to make it seem it was Pope's call"

"Who?"

"Just a stupid nomad, he's not going to be a problem much longer like I said, Jax is really pissed"

"I could tell, by the _hand_" he remarked somewhat sarcastically. She chuckled softly. "Pretty sure you were like that too. In the beginning, I mean"

"Learned how to control myself. Something you should teach him how to do"

She pursed her lips. "How's the inmate?" She changed the subject.

"Caving nicely actually. Found out something interesting" August commented.

"What is it?"

"He has a kid" he simply said.

"What do you mean?"

"His wife was pregnant and apparently didn't want it and you know how strongly they feel about abortions-"

"She gave it away" she spoke quietly, interrupting him.

"Yes. He was in prison, didn't knew shit. There was only one girl who worked with her that knew. She said Luann barely showed and was easy to hide, even drove her to the hospital and watched everything"

"Jesus" she pondered. "Is the girl alive?"

August let out a laugh. "Who do you think I am? Yes! She's a prostitute now in Reno, one of the niners happened to know her. She's not going to talk" he stated.

"Okay," she nodded her head as she spoke. "That's good" her eyes glanced up at the same time the door opened. "I'll speak to you later" she ended the call, thinking her eyes were deceiving her. It was too early for that crap.

_Her fingers danced on his skin beneath his black hoodie and shirt, travelling from his side to his hip bone, as their lips moved together in unison. She had taken a liking to the feeling of his beard against her, she got used to the way it tickled her skin especially when he kiss down her body._

_"Do you regret staying here this long?" the words had barely left his mouth as he planted another kiss to her lips, feeling the need to touch her. That day had been especially exhausting and he knew he wouldn't rest until his son was home, safe and sound. _

_"No" she answered truthfully._

_"You could've gone back" he murmured, placing a string of hair behind her ear._

"_Yeah I could" she gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I think about how things would be, if I didn't have this shit with Pope between us. It's a fucking time bomb"_

_"I wonder about that too"_

_They didn't spoke for a while, just laid there enjoying each other's company. Every now and then she would glance at him and he would kiss her lips or linger his lips on her forehead, like he wanted to reassure her, he was there. If only he knew she was the one trying to keep him grounded._

_Pope would be nothing but an inconvenience in a long term plan. In his mind, he remain hoping that would be their only setback._

"_Clay was using the home invasions to create a shitstorm, hoping the noise in and out of the club would push me out of my seat" he thought out loud. She half nodded in acknowledgment. _

"_Are you planning on bringing it to the table, or dealing it yourself?" she asked, letting him take his time with to answer._

"_How would you handle it?" he wondered._

"_It depended how much I hated him" she responded quickly. "You gotta be smart, but you also got to be satisfied with the results too" he smiled. It almost intimidating him how severe and intelligent she was at times. When he first met her, he had taken a step back and remembered letting out an unexpected laugh when she told him to just cut the bullshit._

"_I want him to slowly burn" he confessed._

_"How are you gonna prove it then?"_

"_I don't know. Frankie already talked but it's not enough. No one's gonna trust his word"_

_Her hand rested on his neck now, as she reflected on his words._"_Then make them, then you just-"_

"_Let the club make the call" he uttered._

"Can I talk to you?" The worn out looking woman hesitated looking around. "I just came to drop the key off"

Catherine gave her a long look before answering. "I guess" she replied still hesitant.

"I know what I did was unforgivable" Gemma started off saying.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it"

"You have every right to be pissed" she continued.

"What do you really want to speak about Gemma?" Catherine interrupted her speech; Abel's accident was something she wanted to put behind her.

"Fair enough-" she reached for her purse taking a rather gig envelope with it. "-these are letters. From Jax's father. I kept it from Jax when he came back from Ireland" she began saying.

"Why are you giving me this?" Catherine asked, it didn't made sense to her. Gemma obviously kept it from everyone because it could ruin her- right? Giving her the ammunition to destroy her it just isn't smart. Gemma's eyes kept glancing to the hallway in obvious stress.

"Everyone's still asleep. You can talk" Catherine assured her.

"I spent most of my life hiding this shit from the club and Jax, only Clay knows about it. I understand I'm taking a huge risk by telling you all of this but the truth is-_ I play with what I got_" She sighed. "I'm tired of lying, and if there's a slight possibility of me getting my family back then-" She didn't got the opportunity to finish the sentence due to a noise coming from the bedroom. Catherine hid the envelope on her bag closing it in the process. _Then it's through me_, Catherine thought.

Gemma noticed Jax had opened himself to the girl, and she was the closest person he had, she knew Catherine felt the same by the way she acted and wouldn't want to actively hurt him. So, she put her on the spot. Yes, started with "honesty" but the ol' lady thought she had something on her sleeve.

"You and I are the same. We'd do anything to keep our secret's _secret_" Gemma spoke quietly with double meaning dripping from her words. Catherine frowned not yet understanding what she had meant.

Gemma closed her mouth like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't, Catherine saw Jax staring at the both of them. "I'm going to check up on Abel" Catherine got up, phone in hand, patting Jax's bare arm as she passed by.

"_Somebody to see you, babe" Nero softly informed Gemma from the door. "We okay here?" he asked, her son sitting down on the couch waiting. _

"_Yeah. I heard what you said"_

"_Good"_

"_Be civil" Nero said glancing down at Gemma. He gave them one last look before he allowed them their privacy. _

"_I didn't feel like going home" Gemma explained from the opposite side of the couch. _

"_You want to fix the damage you've done?" Jax went straight to the point. _

"_Yes. Of course I do" she responded eagerly. _

"_Then you need to prove to us that you can be trusted"_

_She crossed her arms._ "_I'm cold turkey, Jax" she assured. "No booze, no weed. I'm serious"_

"_It's not that easy" he shook his head._

"_Then how? Just tell me!"_

"_Clay was the one that put the Nomads in motion. The home invasions, attack on me and Catherine, everything" Jax told her letting it sink in._

_Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh, my God"_

"_I need proof. You're gonna get it for me" he announced. _

"_What are you talking about?" she frowned. _

"_He'd do anything for you. Let him in. Get his trust"_

"_You want me to spy on him?" Gemma accused. _

"_I want you to be with him, sleep with him. Make him feel like a __**king**__" he paused. "The dirty secrets will start to flow just like they always did"_

_Gemma passed a hand through her hair, the words weighting on her. "What if I can't do that?"_

"_Then get used to living in a brothel" he concluded coldly. "Because hookers and bangers are gonna be your only family"_

"What are you doing here?" Jax demanded.

She glanced up. "Figured I should return my house key" Gemma answered, raising her hand.

"That is it?" he doubted taking the key out of her hand.

"No. Sit down" she sighed. "Please?" Gemma waited for him to be next to her before she tried to make her point. "I can count the times I've been really happy on one hand: you, your brother and Abel" she began.

"I know"

"I like Nero, Jax. Haven't felt light in a very long time, the thing you want me to do with Clay? I can't do both and you're right. We lay down together, things get old and familiar…If I'm gonna go back to that place I need to know that what you promised is real" she gulped, feeling agitated.

"It's real" he nodded.

"From both of you?" she questioned.

"Yeah" he urged.

"Get me what I need and I'll give you what you want"

"You good?" he clarified.

"No, son. I'm really not" He watched his mom leaving. _How the hell did we get here_, he wondered.

**ºº**

Catherine entered the kitchen after she said goodbye to a sleeping Abel, now dressed in her daily clothes. She got ready to leave. "You okay?" she asked, finishing buttoning her blouse.

"Yeah" he nodded grabbing the pack of smokes from the table. "You're going back?"

"Just for a few hours at least," she put her hair up in a ponytail, making the small tattoo on the back of her ear noticeable.

"Sorry I kept you this weekend"

She frowned, her eyes flickering to her bag.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it's not like I have a scheduled or anything"

"Hey, what's up? Oh, shit" He spoke into the phone, his voice rough still from being early in the morning.

"Thanks, brother. All right, yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can," he ended the call.

"Bobby picked up Chibs" he announced a small smile on his face.

Catherine felt the blood coming back to her face, as relieve filled her body. "Is he okay?" she breathed. Jax shook his head.

"I don't know. Hope so"

She walked between his legs. "Okay, huh, you just focus on getting the guy who tried to hurt my baby and we'll talk later"

"I thought the Porsche was your baby" he mused, patting the back of her thigh.

"I have two baby's" the tip of her nails scratched his neck gently.

"That's not really fair is it?" he spoke in a low tone clearly distracted at the same time he placed her hands on her waist. She took a step back, her right hand grabbing her bag. His hands traveled through her body as he let her distracted his mind from his previous conversation.

"Life isn't fair Jackson" she pressed her lips against his, her tongue brushing against his lower lip, their lips moved together in sync but when he was about to get up and take her body with his, she took the already lit cigarette from the ashtray without him noticing and interrupted their kiss.

"Just get the guy Teller" she called, opening and closing the door.

"Yes Ma'am" he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Hey. The prodigal Scot!" Jax cheered, walking towards Chibs. "Oh, man...Thank God you're alright. What happened?" he hugged his brother tightly.

"Frankie, he dumped me out on the 99, I really thought he was gonna put a bullet in the back of my head. Some trucker found me" he took off his hat. "Check this out" he showed a large scar on his scalp covered by his hair. A gift from Frankie. Chibs light up a cigarette.

"Jesus Christ, man," Jax breathed out. "Did you see anything?" he pressed.

"Too dark, white SUV, I couldn't see plates or faces. Somebody's helping him"

"Seems to be heading north, maybe breaking for Canada" Bobby added.

"No, Tahoe, Just talked to Quinn. He found Frankie" Happy informed them.

"What happens when we find Frankie?" Juice asked.

"We cut his head off" Chibs urged, still pissed.

"First we press him on the attacks, find out who's calling the shots" Jax reminded them.

"Let's vote this shit" Tig urged.

"Okay, we all know what Frankie did to compromise the club. Vote's got to be unanimous" he glanced around the table. "All in favor of stripping his patch"

Everybody agreed without hesitation. "As far as Mr. Mayhem goes, let's hear pros and cons"

"He tried to kill you, order the attack that would be a pro" Tig stated.

"We only got the word of a non-member" Jax reasoned.

"Gogo and Greg tried to kill Unser. Nomads were on a spree" Clay mentioned, urging for the end of the meeting. He most of all, Chibs included, wanted and needed the nomad dead.

"Yeah, and he shot Lyla, tried to whack me. Frankie's made his bed, Jackie" Chibs insisted, looking directly at Jax.

The club had decided Frankie's fate and after everyone had left the room, Jax discreetly asked Bobby to stay.

"We can't kill Frankie, Roosevelt made me an offer. He knows all about you, Otto and RICO, He said we got a rat at our table, someone gave up intel on Galindo" _(the cartel)_

"Christ" he swore.

"He wants to trade him for Frankie" Jax said.

"Do you believe him?" Bobby asked.

"Eli must've been working with the U.S. Attorney. He knows something"

"So how do we make that work?" Bobby questioned.

"First we gotta make sure Clay doesn't get to Frankie before we do, 'Cause he is gonna blow his goddamn head off" Jax remarked.

"Yeah, well, how do we stop the rest of them from doing that?" Bobby protested.

Jax sighed. "When we find Frankie, I insist on pulling the trigger then you and me split off to do the kill, we take him someplace the sheriff can intercept" Jax explained, that being the only plan he could think of.

Bobby sat back, thinking. "That's a lot of moves, a lot of lies"

Juice and Clay found Frankie first, at a fishing cabin. Clay was eager to end Frankie's life so he wouldn't talk, his only 'mistake' was burning down the van against the cabin which caused an explosion that was seen from the main road, Jax noticed it speeding towards the smoke's direction to find Clay, Juice and Frankie still alive.

"No! Not yet!" Jax barged through the open door, gun pointed at the nomad. Happy, Chibs and Bobby behind him, alarmed.

"Frankie…" Chibs warned.

"Lower the shotgun"

"You piece of shit" Pirelli called anger filled his chords, as he shot the guy several times on both his chest and head.

"Shit!"

**ºº**

"What are you gonna do about Eli?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Deliver the third Nomad" Jax replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, come on. What, you gonna prop him up in in the front seat and play Weekend at Frankie's?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"I'm more concerned what we do about him" Jax said nodding towards Clay.

"We got nothing, brother"

"We know it was Clay" Jax insisted.

"Yeah, but we need tangible evidence. The guy who could give it to us is dead. We take this to the club with just Frankie's story, sorry, Clay stays put. And you look vindictive and weak"

"Yeah. Will you pull some cash for Skeeter?" Jax asked.

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Clay had noticed Bobby's and Jax's private conversations and he knew Jax was onto him but couldn't prove anything so far. When he saw the older of the two walk inside the church alone he followed him in hopes of getting some information.

"Anything I should know, VP?" He asked sitting down at one of the chairs on the table.

"About?" Bobby finished taking money out of the safe.

"My future"

"I don't know. You got something you want to share?" Bobby sat down on the couch next to him.

"My conscience is clear" Clay said.

"Yeah? That was something that never got in your way" He claimed.

"Where do you think he ends up?" Clay asked after a few seconds had passed. He looked at his former seat, not knowing how to feel about it.

"Jax? He's making good choices" Bobby approved.

"Yeah. And the better they are, the more familiar he'll feel"

Bobby was quick to intervene. "He ain't you" he objected.

"Oh, it ain't about me, it's about that seat"

"I know how bad you want it back" Bobby commented.

"Yeah, I thought I did" Clay scoffed, shaking his head. He got up, exiting the room.

"That why you set the Nomads in motion?"

"If that was a real threat, you wouldn't be lobbing it at me as I walked out the door" Clay noted, hesitating slightly.

"I really hope you're as smart as you think you are. Because I am tired of burning friends" Bobby looked at the man he thought he knew for so many years, but still couldn't find the heart to punish him.

"Me too"

_The engine of the motorcycle was cut off, the keys dangled on his palm as he made his way into the office._

_"I got calls in to everybody. We're gonna find Frankie, put this shit to bed" Clay barely acknowledge his arrival as he was distracting himself with some papers on the desk._

_"I know"_

_"What'd Pope have to say?" Clay asked, he needed to find Frankie as soon as possible the home invasions blowing in his face was the last thing he needed to handle._

_"Gave us some good intel on the second shooter" Jax said, sitting down on the small couch._

_"Uh-huh" Clay mumbled._

_"My guess is that Frankie hired the black guy to put us off the truth. Got some facts straight" he continued, observing the man wondering how in the world he ever trusted him._

_"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"_

_"No one went after Gemma or my kid. I know why you lied for her, I'd have done the same thing to protect Catherine" he noted._

_"Does Gemma know?" Clay turned his head, thinking about his ol' lady. Not so much his anymore._

_"Yeah. I cut her out. She's dead to my family" he revealed, testing him._

_"Shit"_

_Jax leaned forward, his expression neutral. "You're the only thing she's got left"_

_"She don't want me" he reminded, shrugging his left shoulder._

_"I'm worried about her, Clay. She's already on edge, I'm not sure what happens to her without family," Nero's words making an effect on his speech._

_He got up, taking slow steps towards the door. "She's gonna need you"_

A knock on the front door was heard, the man reached for the handgun on the small table, before opening it. "Hey" he said shocked to see his wife, late at night.

Gemma walked inside the house. "I thought you might need a little relief after the run" she raised her hand, showing the black case. He dropped the gun.

"Sure, that'd be great. My hands missed you" He closed the door.

"Sit" Gemma ordered, already sitting at the table the needles in her hand.

**ºº**

"Put your hands on the hood" Elli ordered, cautious from his truck.

"Really?"

"A cop meeting a violent felon on a dark road in the middle of the woods. Call me cautious"

Jax did as asked. "Good point" Roosevelt began to search him. "45 in the cut" He said.

"Wearing colors, carrying weapons. Some serious parole violations"

"Good thing you're off duty"

A bag of cash was thrown to the hood of the truck. "That's not for me, is it?" Roosevelt asked.

"No. It's for Frankie"

Elli clenched his jaw. "Is he in there?" He walked towards the van Jax drove.

"Yep. He's in the back"

He opened the trunk, taking the cover off his body. "Jesus Christ. This is not what I wanted!" he yelled.

"Me neither. Frankie pissed off a lot of people" he paused. "This happened before we could get to him. It wasn't us"

"So what the hell am I supposed to do with him?" Elli protested.

"You tell me. He's been dead too long to stage a kill; maybe you find him in Chigger Woods. Or I can handle it" he suggested giving him a way out.

"Shit! What the hell am I doing?" he murmured furiously. "Get out of here!"

"Who's the rat?!"

"I'm not doing this" he shook his head. "I'm not gonna be responsible for another dead body" he started to walk away wanting to leave as quick as possible.

"Too late. I know it wasn't me or Bobby. Chibs, Tig, Happy, they'd cut their own hearts out, before they'd talk to the cops. Phil, the prospects, don't know dick. Clay, not enough upside for him to rat. Only leaves one guy. A guy who tried to hang himself a few months back"

"You know, he had no choice" Roosevelt said, a small amount of guilty beginning to shine through him.

"We _always_ have a choice"

* * *

**A/N**

**dum,dum,dum **

**Sorry this is most of a filler, the guy needed to die, and another one dies next there's a lot of people dying on this show smh.**

**Once again it's late, my headache is starting to bother me now ****wayy to much.**

**Hope you're having a great night/day!**

**Thank you SO much for reading this. **


	10. Don't you worry if I disappear

**A/N **

**Mental note: don't try to write anything after watching shameless…  
this one was particularly difficult for me [didn't know which way to turn] so bear with me, okay? (:  
Thanks to everyone who's been reading this and reviewing, I'm taking everything under consideration, just need time to try and put the pieces all together…**

…**and it's Fridayy yeees.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.**

* * *

Juice entered the sheriff's office worrying about if anyone had seen him. "Are you kidding me with this shit?" he shot once he closed the door.

"All right, shut up and listen. Jax knows that it was you who gave up the club, okay? You got to get out of Charming now" Roosevelt said alarmed.

"You ratted me out?" Juice whispered, shocked.

He shook his head, "No... I _needed_ Frankie. Okay? Told Jax that I would give him some intel on the rat" he tried to defend himself, knowing it only made it worse.

"...But Frankie's dead" Juice reminded him.

"I know. I didn't tell Jax. He already knew that it was you. I'm sorry" he rushed, the words tumbling through his mouth, his eyes unfocused. "Anything I can do? Juice...?" he almost pled. Club member or not, Roosevelt couldn't deal with the young boy's blood on his hands.

"No. No, I-I got it" he whispered, getting out of the room, head hanging low thinking how the fuck was he supposed to get out of that mess.

Chibs sat down on his chair, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I filled him in on Juice and RICO" Bobby started.

"I had no choice, brother. The secret protected the MC, I'm sorry"

"I get it" Chibs faced Jax. "Well, shit... it's all falling apart, ain't it, Jackie? Turning into shit!"

"Not for long. I see an end" Jax vowed.

Chibs looked between Jax and Bobby, letting the smoke out of his lungs. "I know something I got to tell you. I knew about the leverage Roosevelt had on Juice" he revealed. "And I didn't want to say anything... 'cause I didn't think he would give us up"

"What is it?" Jax asked calmly.

"His old man's black" He pursed his lips.

Bobby scoffed, shaking his head in astonishment. "You got to be kidding me"

"No. There's no paperwork. Idiot didn't know any better" Chibs almost rolled his eyes at how stupid it all sounded.

Jax broke the silence. "Maybe it's time we change a few bylaws"

"Amen. So... what do we do? We just take him to the club?" Chibs hesitated. He knew too well how they dealt with rats.

"Not yet. All the shit we're trying to change - we already had three members turn on the club. Word gets out about a rat, it is gonna spook our new alliances and blow back on everything we're trying to do" Jax pointed out. Juice simply wasn't a priority and he wanted to turn his situation to his benefit.

"He's not really a threat, we just watch him. Wait till it settles" Bobby sighed.

"Yeah. And then what?" Chibs insisted.

"Then we bring it to the table. Let him hang himself"

"Juice!" Catherine exclaimed surprised. "Good morning"

"Hey Catherine, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay?" she asked, analyzing the tan boy that seemed to be in obvious discomfort.

"Yeah, erm, just need to talk to Jax" He smiled watching Abel playing on the floor. He put himself at the same level as the little boy ruffling his hair gently, due to the cut on his forehead.

"Jax's still asleep" she informed him, following his tracks. "I swear sometimes I think he can sleep through anything" She didn't quite know what Jax's reaction would be to have Juice in his house. Catherine was taught, long before her family and Alina's began to form ties, how to deal with unpleasant situations like the one Jax was facing at the moment. Her father made sure she knew there were 'bad' people constantly trying to hurt them, in many ways.  
When Catherine became older her father's daily actions became clearer and the words he once sugarcoated, well, she then knew exactly what he had meant.

_Why couldn't they just stick to English in this house, she thought. Catherine spoke English since she was a little girl, most of them in Netherlands did. She did know Dutch but since she travelled frequently with her father, English became close to her first language. Samantha, her mother however was half Hispanic. One thing she demanded to her husband Robert was to have at least one person speaking Spanish on their home. She was very fond of her tongue and whoever spent more than two seconds with her, could immediately tell._

"_Do you know where my father is?" A twenty year old Catherine asked stopping the older woman on her tracks._

"_I-I think…" Catherine raised her hand, interrupting her. _

"_I'm sorry, I forgot. You can speak Spanish if you want"_

"_Mr Robert…la última vez que lo vi, él dije algo sobre…sótano?" she told her trying to remember his correct words._

"Sótano?" she repeated. "hmm- Gracias" Catherine turned around ready to go to the basement.

" _Miss Catherine?" she called a small frown upon her face. "También dije…no quería ser interrumpido" Catherine nodded taking her words into consideration._

"No te preocupes" she simply said.

_That was strange; her father rarely went to the basement unless the situation was urgent. Hell, he went there once in a blue moon. She walked through the large hall, turning right to the kitchen. Her feet hesitated when she didn't hear the noise that usually came from it, in fact it was desert. She opened the door quietly and started walking down the long stairs. The moment her feet touched the ground she felt like something was off, Catherine glanced at the ground and saw the beginning of a pool of water. "Dad?" she called. Muffled sounds were heard, taking a few steps forward, she then found the source. A man in its late 30's was tied down to a chair, a wet cloth over his mouth and his eyes were wide and reddish._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Robert turned his head shying away from the wall. _

_"Dad, what the hell?!" At the same time he reached her, he grabbed her arm pushing her away from the man's sight. "Who's that?" she asked._

_"Don't worry about him" she shushed her. "I'll be upstairs soon" he said keeping his tone under control. _

_"Who is he?" she insisted. "What did he do?"_

_Robert shook his head, getting impatient. "Talked to the wrong people" he replied. His eyes silently begging her to leave._

_So he's a rat, she theorized. "I don't understand why you're doing this one in here" She knew what her father had to do and understood it to some point, she didn't judged, she wasn't in any position to do so._

"_This one is personal" he sighed furiously. "Look, if you want to help, be my guest-but you if you don't…leave"_

_Catherine eye's flicker between her dad's serious expression to the man's pleading one. "Mom's going to be home soon" she warned him, her voice now cold. _

"_I'll done by then" she left tuning off the man's screams closing the door. She leaned against it, her eyes shutting down for a brief second._

**_ºº_**

The warm light was shining through the half open curtains and Jax still slept with deep breaths filling his lungs, he laid on his back with one hand above the covers. Catherine walked in smiling softly at the view. She sat by his side carefully wishing she didn't have to wake him up.  
Her hand crawled through his chest. "C'mon wake up" her fingers tapped on his.

Jax groaned twisting his head a few inches to the side. "Don't leave" he murmured with his eyes still closed. She let herself smile. "I'm here you idiot"

"It's too early" he groaned his bottom lip sticking out and she chuckled watching him making an effort to open his eyes.

"Not that early" He raised his hand grabbing a lock of her hair, he sighed contently letting his eyes close lazily. "You're not going back to sleep"

"Yeah? Why not?" he asked, she took her time answering, placing a kiss on his forehead she leaned back giving him space to sit up.

In a quick movement he put his hands on both sides of her face, pecking her lips. "Morning beautiful" he greeted, his voice rough sending shivers down her spine. "Morning" she mumbled back.

"You have an appointment today right?" He asked, leaving the bed.

"Yeah," Catherine had noticed he seemed softer that morning, almost carefree…in a good mood. "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Juice's here" she told him. "He wants to speak with you"

She left the bed taking a step in his direction. "He's young…and scared" she sympathized, placing a hand on his chest. He nodded in acknowledge.

"I know" he replied.

She threw him a half smile, changing the subject. "I will drop Abel off, I still got time" Just as she was about to open the room's door, Jax's hand grabbed hers.

He took a long look at her in silence, making a small frown appear on her face in result. "What?" she asked.

"I love you" he simply said.

"and I love you" she responded like it was the most obvious thing, Jax kissed her knuckles before letting her go hoping the rest of the day would be as simple as that.

Jax picked Abel up hugging him while Catherine gather their things, she said goodbye to Juice throwing him a smile in encouragement. She then took Abel from Jax's arms, he pecked her lips after Catherine whispered a 'be good teller' before leaving the two men alone.

Jax started off by telling Juice that both Chibs and Bobby knew everything, he listened carefully to his words and he truly did tried to control himself, that was until he heard Juice speak out about the coke-he then made the connection.

"Miles didn't steal the coke, did he? He caught you stealing it" he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"That was an accident" Juice tried to defend himself.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

Jax sighed, baffled. Yes, he knew the guy was scared but killing another member? If that were to happen a few years prior he wouldn't hesitate into bringing him to the table and letting the club making the decision, but he wasn't that person anymore. He learned how to use and turn it to his benefit. "Do you want to earn your way back in? A pardon" he asked.

"What does that mean?" Juice's eyes were red, regret consuming his tone.

"It means you do everything I tell you to do, and I make sure your betrayal never hits the table. It stays between us" he offered.

Nodding he responded without skipping a beat. "Yes, of course. The club is all I got, you know that. Just tell me what you need me to do"

"Clay…he was the one behind the Nomads. Setting shit on fire to sabotage my leadership. Rita's murder; killing the Nomads; the attacks on me and Unser, that all happened because of your pal Clay"

"Oh, shit" he spoke quietly, everything falling into place.

"What?" Jax inquired.

"Frankie tried to tell me that" he remembered, the man trying to reason with him back at the cabin.

"Tell you what?"

"He said that Clay was behind the break-ins. That the Nomads stole his safe from his house, but gave Clay back all the legal shit"

"You're gonna find those documents, Juice…'cause that's going to prove that Frankie's story is true…that Clay is a traitor and a murderer. I know you're close to him, bro, but he's poison" Jax shook his head. "And you don't know the half of it"

"Jesus Christ, Jax" he finally responded. "He knows about me and RICO. Put it together, same way you did…"

"…couple of days ago" Juice added.

"It's a simple choice, Juice. You help me bring Clay down, or you lose your patch - and I think you know what killing another member gets you"

Juice took a deep breath, knowing there wasn't a choice to make in the end. "Okay. I'm in"

Unser walked inside the TM office. "Hey. Got your message"

"Where have you been? I went by the trucking lot, and the Airstream is gone" Gemma took her glasses off.

"I was asked to vacate the premises. Apparently double homicides are bad for business" he told her with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, so where you living?"

"Here and there" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Christ, Wayne. Just park it along that fence till you find another lot" she spoke.

"Okay. Thanks"

"Sit" she ordered waving her hand to the empty place besides her. "Clay's the one behind the Nomad attacks... and Rita's murder, but Jax can't prove it" Gemma paused. "So he wants me to find something, anything that he can take to the table to hang Clay"

"shit" he swore, scratching his head.

"There anything you can think of?" she questioned looking at him.

Unser shook his head. "Not offhand. But I'll, uh, burn some gray matter on it"

"Thank you"

"I gave Catherine the book,and the letters John wrote to Maureen" she added her tone serious, raising her head once again making sure no one was around to hear their conversation.

"All of them?"

She nodded.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

She pursed her lips in annoyance. "Better question yet, what you got on her is it hundred percent real?"

"Yes, God Gemma. I have enough to make her think twice but shit I don't know-" he started doubting their whole 'plan' or better Gemma's plan… it always her plan and he being Wayne Unser just string along with it.

"I need you to find out everything you can about her"

Unser raised his eyebrows. "You want me to spy on her?"

"Yes Wayne, do whatever you need to, I want to know every little secret she's hiding"

**ºº**

Catherine closed the door of the office smiling politely at her doctor, after she had rushed her way into the private clinic. "Good morning, Catherine"

"Sorry I'm late" she apologized sitting down still her cheeks a bit flushed.

"Everything okay?" The doctor asked from behind the desk.

"Yes, just rushed mornings, that's all" she extended her right arm raising her sleeve.

"I understand completely" The slightly older woman raised her head. "Two kids" she explained. "So I have your chart here from last time, I take it nothing has changed personal wise?"

"No" she shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing"

"Are you still in a relationship?" she inquired, glancing at her patient.

"Yes, still the same one"

"Things are going good then, I see" she continued, clicking on the keyboard.

"Yes, things are good" she gave her a half smile.

"Noticed any major or slight changes? How have you been feeling?"

"Okay, huh" she paused. The strap on her arm squeezing slowly making her flinch. "Everything's normal. Work's the same, personal life too, I'm hoping my levels are as well" she continued.

"Well blood pressure is great" The doctor smiled, the short hair framing her face. "Let's take a sample now, shall we?"

"Your partner is the same age as you are?" She continued firing questions patting continuously her now red skin.

"Just about, 2 years older actually"

"You're still using the pill as birth control?"

She nodded. "Yes"

"Always keep in mind, nothing's 100% effective" she noted, automatically. "What about condoms?"

She pursed her lips. "We try" she let out a small awkward laugh. "Sometimes I'm the one who remembers, others it's him"

"You should pay more attention on that" she warned.

"I know, I know. We will. Making sure of that for now on" she vowed.

Grim Bastards was also an MC in Cali like SAMCRO, they were allies with the SONS for years and they had a stable relationship with them. They were also unfortunately hiding Randall Hightower, unware he had been involved in Opie's murder. He was the one technically responsible for his fatal injuries. He had been released earlier that day and two prospects had followed him, discreetly of course, to a bar.

That was where the SONS had gather and Bobby pointed out that 'he knew those bikes'. When they came in and presented themselves Jax and T.O, Grim's President, talked and he revealed what Randall had done in County.

The minute Randall spotted them he started shooting while running for his life. That made Jax and the rest of the club furious until he caved and made a deal with T.O: as long as the Grim tracked Randall down, the SONS would beat him up but let him live. T.O agreed in good faith telling him to give him a few hours.

"Hey babe, can you do me a favor?" Jax began saying into the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" Catherine unlocked the car with one hand, getting inside.

"Do you think you can arrange a meeting with Pope?"

"Now?" she asked surprised, already putting him on speaker.

"As quick as possible" She began writing a new text to send Damon's main phone, the one she knew he always had in hand.

"Give me a place" she asked distractedly. "How did the appointment went?" Jax remembered after telling her a location. He turned his head to light up a cigarette.

"Fine, just a checkup" Her phone made a beeping sound, giving her the green light. "Okay it's settled" she informed him. "and Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"He's becoming impatient" she warned. Jax sighed.

"Alright-yeah okay. Thanks babe" she hang up the call, letting her head fall against the seat.

Jax hop off his bike when the cars arrived. "Hey, thanks for meeting me" he greeted.

"Yeah. No problem"

"I come bearing gifts - Charming Heights, a three-phase residential community. They're looking for backers and our mayor is the principle developer" He went straight down to the subject, giving Damon the folder.

"How convenient" Pope commented.

"He's also indebted to me" Jax added. "I don't know if it's a good investment or not, but I wanted to run it by you. He's desperate to keep this thing alive"

"You can do a lot with a desperate man" Damon hinted. He sure would know, just the small amount of leverage he had on Robert Curri was enough to make him send his kid to work for him…but then again he did not expect Jax would understand the double meaning behind his words. He was sure the boy did not know that part of the story yet. "What's your end?"

"Maintenance contracts, some kind of percentage for the MC. Nothing greedy"

"Sounds fair, thinking beyond the street" he approved. "Can't help but feeling a little proud" he said a hint of sarcasm on his tone as he reading over some lines.

Jax half smiled. "Just taking your lead, man"

"Mm-hmm" Damon mumbled. "There's only one thing standing in the way of our growing partnership. You know what that is, right?"

"Yeah" Jax nodded.

"How much longer do you need Trager on that leash?"

"I'm not sure yet" Jax had growing doubts about his plan and the second he decided to hand Tig over, the ball would just keep on rolling, and if everyone didn't played their part everything would, for sure, fall apart in a blink of an eye.

"I am. I need an end date"

Jax nodded silently in agreement.

"I found out who the insider was, trying to hurt us"

"Oh?"

"Clay Morrow"

"Your father?" Pope frowned in confusion.

"Stepfather. I'm still putting together the pieces on how to bring him down, but it's gonna be soon," he paused. "When that happens, you can have Trager. You have my word"

"I'm expecting "soon" to be soon. If not, I intervene, and that's bad for everyone" he threatened.

"Understood" Jax replied watching Pope turn away.

"Oh-" Damon looked him over for the last time. "-the guy you're looking for, the one who killed your friend in County, he's at the boatyard, Canal and Hayward"

Jax raised his head in slight amusement and slight wonder - _Of course_ he would know.

"I'll run this past my board" Pope glanced at the folder. He chuckled "Look at you"

Catherine was still sat inside her car, her eyes constantly flickering to her other bag. Her fingers patted the steering wheel as she tried to decide to whether or not she should open it. Letting out a frustrated breath she unzip it, her curiosity getting the best of her, she opened carefully the big envelope, noticing it was almost like a book, the thick stack of letters all piled up one on top of the other. There was also smaller envelopes but she didn't pay much attention to those. Her eyes focused on the medium size letters that occupy the front page.

"**THE LIFE AND DEATH OF SAM CRO.  
HOW THE SONS OF ANARCHY LOST THEIR WAY.  
BY JOHN THOMAS TELLER."**

She whispered. "Fuck" _I can't do this. Not now, _she thought. Swearing to herself she put everything back together, started the engine and speeding into the street.

"How'd you know we were here?" T.O questioned his arms raising as he left the boat, his men behind him.

"A friend. You remember what those are, right?" Jax shot at him, feeling pissed.

"I'm trying here, man. I can't convince Randy you guys ain't gonna kill him" he explained, now next to them.

"Come on. Where is he?" Chibs rushed not buying his story.

"Listen, I talked to him about Opie. The order came down from Pope to take you guys out in County. GN recruited Randy 'cause of his size. It was the guards who set up that kill. Cuz had no choice, man. He was in too deep" T.O informed them in hopes to get them to calm down and leave.

"So who were the other guys?" Tig asked him.

"He hardly knew them" T.O replied.

"Let us hear that from him" Jax insisted.

He shook his head, not convinced. "I need your word, man"

"Yeah...Okay" Jax reluctantly agreed.

T.O looked at Bobby for confirmation, and although bobby looked doubtful, he didn't seem to noticed or chose not to.

Randall had ran until he found himself trapped, with SONS and Grim's surrounding him he did the only thing he could think of. He raised his gun, taking the safety off.

"No, cuz, they just want to talk! hey...just listen, they just want to talk, cuz" T.O repeated breathless, trying to reassure Randall.

"Back off!" Randall shouted, clenching his hands onto his gun.

"Put the gun down" Chibs warned speaking slowly.

"You're gonna kill me"

"No, man. We want to talk to you" Jax turned to the other Pres in the room "Your call, T.O"

"Randall, listen, they gave me their word, all right? Just put the gun down, man"

Jax and Chibs reached the guy and Jax took a step towards.

"Who else killed our friend?" Chibs voice was heard from behind him.

"One guy, his name was Aldo. Smith, I think. Other guys, I just knew their first name. Vox and Mace. That's all I know. I swear" he pled his hands up. His eyes flicker trough everyone in the warehouse.

Chibs and Jax exchanged a quick look.

"_I got this_" Chibs said.

He then proceeded to raise his glock, the gun silencer almost touched the large man's skull, who was unware of what was happening behind him. He shot mercilessly.

"Jesus Christ!" T.O shouted. "What is this shit?"

Muffled sounds were heard seconds later, even after the man fell forward his lifeless boy hit the ground and it still didn't satisfied Chibs as he kept on shooting.

Chibs bloody face didn't compared to his cold eyes as he stared into thin air.

"Jax, you gave me your fucking word, man!"

Jax clench his fist as he turn around. "And so did you! You said you were gonna deliver him. You didn't" Jax began to walk away not sparing the Grim's or his brothers a second glance.

"Who the hell are you?" T.O spoke quietly, the question lingered as everyone lowered their guns, and Jax followed by Chibs and Tig left without uttering a single word.

"Jax, you just shit on two decades of brotherhood man. What you did back there was wrong and it hurts all of us" They were now outside of the garage tensions still running high from the run.

"You know, you might be right, but you didn't see the pleasure in that animal's face when he caved in Opie's skull! _WE_ did!" Jax shouted referring to Tig and Chibs who were beside him. Towards the end of his speech he turned away not being able to handle his best friend death replayed on his mind. He felt his skin go cold as the familiar feeling of anger went through his body.

"I'll go talk to him" Tig said quietly pointing at Bobby's direction.

"We did what we had to do, Jackie" Chibs said lighting up a cigarette next to the younger boy.

Jax took a deep drag of his own. "I know. Things are gonna get bloody, brother" he replied. "I'm not sure if Bobby's gonna be able to roll with that. I need to know that I have you in my corner"  
Chibs got up from his seat, passing a hand through his face, he faced Jax, the boy he watched growing up, with a sincere look.

"I've always been there, and I _always_ will. Come 'er" he sat back down at his side dropping an arm around his shoulder, "I love you, kid. Understand? I love you"

* * *

**A/N  
So, I'm making this (Season5) all about Samcro and the way it affects her and her life with Jax , if by some miracle I can put everything together by S06 I'm going to focus more on her, a **_**lot**_** more on her and less on the plot of the show still going to follow it but in a lighter way.  
Once again, thank youuuu for reading.  
As per, follow, fav, review. See ya soon x **

**About the language.. **

**I know Spanish, I understand it, but sorry if it's actually your first language and I made any mistakes! However I think it was pretty clear what they said. The woman said, "the last time I saw him, I think he said something about the basement..?" then, "he also said he didn't wanted to be interrupted"**

**Anyways... Good night guys or morning!**


	11. Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.**

* * *

Well…shit.

If she thought the front page was bad, reading the rest of the small envelopes was nothing she could ever describe. As if Catherine needed another reason to hate Clay. Having a small suspicion on someone(even if that someone is close to you)was one thing, but having the letters of a deceased man on your hands telling you his fears, it pretty much makes you believe every word written it's true. Especially after you get to know Clay and witness firsthand the type of pain he kept on bringing to those around you, that small suspicion turns into something more - something that becomes hard to control.

'_Dear Jackson, The truth about your father is in these letters. You should know John like I did. Maureen_' it started. The letters painted Clay in a dark color and she knew the minute she gave them to Jax the last shred of patience he had, would be gone.

Gemma definitely had some balls by giving it away the way she did, she thought Catherine would give them straight to Jax the minute she got them, taking the spotlight out of her head, making him push Clay out of her life faster and for good.

She had underestimated Catherine's control. It took her a while to make the decision to even read them. In fact, she just had opened them that day, maybe it was the time she spent away from Jax, making her thinking differently or maybe it was simply curiosity. But as she made a turn to enter the Teller-Morrow garage, which would be closing at any minute, she was sure she wouldn't be opening her mouth about it anytime soon.

"Hey! I thought you would be gone by now" She greeted Chibs as she locked the car with one hand.

Chibs grinned as he looked her over. "Stayed with Jackie to close up-nice car" He interrupted himself as he examined the vehicle.

She smiled, glancing behind to it with a dreamy look on her face. "Thanks, it's my one true love" she mused. "Had to bring it, drove a lot these past few hours...haven't been home yet" she explained, putting the key on her pocket. "I'm exhausted basically"

"Sounds to me like you need a drink" Chibs commented.

"How did you know?" He put an arm around her shoulders as they started walking towards the open door.

"So, we took care of this guy recently that was down with Opie's, huh, thing-" he began saying. "It got me thinking of something that fucker of a guard said before…" he confessed sparing her a glance.

Catherine frowned. "What did he say?" she asked. Chibs offered her the rest of his joint, and she gladly took it.

"He said you smashed his face..." He replied, attempting to connect some dots.

"I hit him yes" she confirmed, nodding.

"Were you there?" he shot immediately not containing himself. He was too curious about what she did behind the scenes, he didn't doubt she was a good person or her intentions but the fact she seemed to be one step ahead of them made him want to know what kind of info she might know about them. And more importantly if she knew what was going to happen before the club.

The girl stopped on her tracks. Chibs stared at her in the eye, not making an effort to cover up his interest in the slightest. "I spoke to Jax after it happened" she said, offering him some truth.

"Oh," he looked down for a moment. "Did you know before us? That Pope would make Jax choose" Shit, he really didn't beat around the bush did he.

She gulped. "No" she half lied. August had made a comment that one of the SONS wouldn't make it out, but Catherine never thought it would be like that. And the way Opie had been acting she definitely didn't thought he would get himself arrested on purpose. "Pope talked to Jax and _then_ he told me. It was all a blur really" she tried to finished the conversation quickly, not wanting to deal with the uneasy feeling it brought.

Chibs nodded, trusting her words. "Okay- let's go get that drink" he gave her a small smile pushing her gently towards the door.

The minute Jax saw her walking in with Chibs, his face broke in a smile. He got out from behind the counter and made his way towards her. She laughed as he held on to her tightly, lifting her from the ground a few inches. Chibs had joined Hap on the counter, finishing his previous glass. "I've been gone one day idiot" she smiled against his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck as they greeted each other the best way they knew. "Are you like this because you missed me or because you're drunk?" she teased leaning back, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Jax cupped her cheeks as he kissed her forehead. "It was two days-"he mumbled. Yeah, if you count the last three hours. "And I'm not drunk" he informed her, kissing her lips one last time before they joined the others.

"Jax wouldn't let me drink the rest of the vodka!" Happy complained loudly from the bar stool, she grinned at the sound of his voice, telling her, he was already- at least - half drunk.

"That's because he already drank half of the bottle alone" Jax pointed out with a hint of playfulness. His blue eyes roamed her face, and a faint smile rested on his lips as she spoke.

"Then I'm going to have to finish the other half" she shrugged. "You know for Happy's sake"

They spent the next few hours doing all kinds of drinking games, Chibs was holding on nicely but Happy...well Catherine shook her in amusement whenever he had to stop and take a deep breath. The guy was too stubborn to back down, and she had a feeling he had drank more, than what Jax previously stated.

By the time, Catherine had mixed and finished the rest of the bottle Chibs had the brilliant idea to have a _very_, clumsily game of poker. She raised her eyebrows in defiance when Happy suggested strip poker and Jax backed down saying he didn't want to be a part of that. Catherine laughed grabbing his hand pulled him towards the table, telling him it was mandatory.

"You're so shitty at this" Catherine said at the same time Chibs let out a laugh watching Jax and Hap taking off their jackets. Happy was seriously good, but as he got more drunk it got easier to tell when he was bluffing. Hint: he patted his index finger exactly three times on his cards. He still was able to caught her one time on a bluff which didn't made Jax exactly cheerful...Following the next two hands, Happy had passed out with his pants unbuttoned on the pool table, don't ask why he decided it would be a good idea to strip there and Jax officially quit getting up from his seat to get another beer.

Chibs began to deal once again.

Jax lift her up her seat, making her sit down between his legs. "If you tell him anything I will hit you" She turn her head to face him, he gave her a smile that made it seem like his eyes were shinning as he stared directly at her. He then took a sip of his beer, letting his left arm wrap around her frame.

She leaned against his chest when her back began to hurt, Jax tuned himself out of her conversation with Chibs. The curiosity still lingered on the Scottish as he fired questions in her direction.

He knew the basic, where she was from due to their previous dialogues with Happy when they questioned her about the red light district that almost made her roll her eyes, it was normal...typical, of people asking about it...their minds made the obvious connection to the stereotype of Amsterdam and how the movies sometimes portrayed it. She nearly thanked God that Tig wasn't there at the time the conversation would had taken a deeper turn that's for sure. It was just like Vegas, you think of lights, and the luxurious casinos, no tourist wants to hear about how brutal the blood shed can be. It's bad for business as you can imagine.

But that night Chibs took a different approach.

"We had this old grey Mitsubishi that I absolutely adored, learned how to drive in it, it was going to be mine after I had my license" she took another shot. "That was until my brother decided to sunk it in his friend's pool and completely ruin it. That was my favorite car" she told him, answering his previous question.

"Your brother still in Europe?" he asked, leaning towards on the table. She simply nodded."When was the last time you saw him?" Catherine felt like they were playing twenty questions, but she didn't mind answering them to Chibs knowing he was asking with good intentions.

"He gave me that car when I first moved in," she pointed one finger to the front door. "Left about a month or so after that"

"You haven't seen your family since then?" Chibs frowned.

She shrugged half heartily, feeling Jax breathing steadily behind her calmed her down. "I talk to them every once in a while but it's not the same. Never thought I would miss him this much" she poured them another shot. Chibs drank it without missing a beat. Maybe it was the drink, but he found a new respect for her and his eyes turned softer as he sympathized to her situation.

"You know you have us now" he looked at her seriously. "We're your family too lass" Jax squeezed his arms around her as if he were to agree without actually speaking.

"_Ohh someone's pissed" Catherine walked inside the garage as Opie was fixing a bike, and she had a feeling he was using more strength than it was necessary. "Did you have a fight with who-shall-not-be-named or something?" That's what she called Jax when the mood was right. By right, she meant when she suspected Opie was not a hundred percent good with him so she constantly threw the 'nickname' at him to see if she could get a reaction._

_Opie gave her a look but continued on working on the motorcycle in front of him. "Or something" he simply said._

"_Ope, you were the one who called me, so you're going to have to give me more than that" When he didn't replied she took a simpler approached. "Where's everyone?"_

"_Home or passed out" he cleaned his hands, pleased with the change of subject. "I said I'd do the closing"_

_She watched him as he gather his tools taking the shirt that was clearly used in the shop and she noticed he hesitated in putting on his cut. She cleared her throat. "So…wanna get drunk?"_

"_Now you're getting it" She joined her hands together making a clapping sound, as she took a step back to her car. _

"_Let's go Winston" _

Succeeding that little heart to heart and as Chibs and her began to get more intoxicated by the minute, Jax observed those two with a grin on his face, as Catherine was getting the best of his brother on their little argument if you could call it that. When she got drunk she liked to annoy people and get underneath their skin and unfortunately for Chibs he was her target that night. To his own enjoyment, Jax threw a comment every once in a while to see how they responded and tried not to laugh, when Chibs looked like he was about to climb the walls.

She drank the rest of her shot. "Okay yes but back to the Kawasaki..." she said ignoring the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Oh Jesus Christ" he uttered, finishing his beer.

"Remember when I said about testing both of them not my fault the Harley didn't seem like it could keep up" she shook her head in fake disappointment.

"This is torture!" Chibs exclaimed as she let out a laugh.

Jax shook his head smiling. "She's joking man"

"No, no! Honestly I think they can be compared-" she contradicted, her face neutral and she was sure Chibs didn't have a clue that she was taking the piss. "-and they are, you know everywhere else in the world"

"Oh my god" he spoke slowly.

"If you put those two side by side a lot of people would say the Kawasaki is better" she continued, biting her cheek to stop laughter from coming out.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" he put a hand on his mouth.

"Don't you worry I'm sure HD would still kick some old school ass Chibs" she grinned.

"You better stop before you give him a heart attack" Jax tighten his embrace around her throwing Chibs a laugh.

"Good thing Happy is passed out, he would probably hit me if he heard me"

"He wouldn't dare" Jax thought out loud leaving a kiss underneath her ear. She sighed contently connecting both of her hands with his.

"Nah I'm definitely going to throw up" Chibs got up with a hand still on his mouth while he ran to the bathroom.

"Wait! I haven't even started on the Yamaha's!" she called after him.

They laughed as he flipped them off, knowing he would be in a bad shape the next morning. "I should go" she said after a few minutes. She tried to get out of his hold, but failed her head suddenly feeling like it weighted a ton.

"You can't drive" he reminded her, a familiar smile creeping on his lips. "I will take you" he assured her quietly, his arms around her waist, making her feel safe and protected. Her head fell to his shoulder minutes later, the alcohol taking over her system.

"Jax...I'm sorry" Catherine said feeling like the little piece of control she had went through the window.

He frowned. "About what?"

"About Clay, Tig's kid...and Ope" she sighed closing her eyes. "Fuck, I'm so sorry about Ope" her voice cracked towards the end, making Jax's heart clench. She never spoke about it, but then again neither did he.

"I know" he whispered. She turned her face fully against his neck. Jax sometimes had to remind himself she lost him too and although Ope was a big part of his life, he meant something to her as well. He wished he had been able to handle it better.

"I miss him Jackson" she whispered against the collar of his hoodie.

"I miss him too" That was the last thing she heard before she blackout on him.

When her eyes forced themselves to open she noticed she no longer was at the clubhouse. Instead she found herself in the comfort of her car. "Jax?"

He turned his head slightly to make sure she was alright. He smiled gently a hand caressing her cheek for a moment. "Hey" he greeted.

"Are you driving my car?" she frowned in confusion.

He nodded, patting the wheel. "Yeah, you probably didn't noticed but I barely drank with you guys"

"How?" she groaned with a hand on the side of her head, she was not looking forward to the headache that was coming.

"You taught me remember?"

"Please don't let me throw up in here" she spoke against the fabric of the passenger seat. He laughed.

"I will do my best" he agreed, smiling.

The next five minutes were followed by her asking him random questions about the stars and why they look so bright from there. Jax tried not to laugh at the seriousness of her tone. "Jax?"

"hmm" he mumbled, thinking it would be another of her rants, "don't start about the bikes again, babe. It's too much fun to watch Chibs trying not to have a go at you"

"I need to tell you something," she began to close her eyes, the tiredness getting the best of her, "about your dad" she barely muttered before she fell asleep.

_10 Hours Later_

Catherine didn't know what was worse: the fact she had a major headache or the god damn ringing in her ears begging for her attention. The last thing she remembered from the previous night was driving to the clubhouse tired as hell, her brain feeling like it was about to explode. And by the stage of her body at that moment she figured she tried to drink until her liver begged to stop.

She groaned throwing the covers over her head enjoying the darkness it provided for a moment before she gathered strength to actually leave the bed. Ten minutes later, she finally managed to put her feet on the cold floor, seeing she was only wearing Jax's hoodie. The reason why she was feeling so warm, sleeping with a hoodie always seemed like a good idea, but let me tell you it's not. It will turn on you while you're asleep and you will wake up too warm and with a sore neck. She put on some pajamas pants, she found the end of her bed and went to her bathroom. After washing her face, Catherine pull her long hair all to one shoulder, and left the bathroom massaging her temple.

Jax was currently sitting down on her kitchen table finishing his cigarette, with Creepy playing with his fingers. "You're still here" she made her presence known by stepping into the kitchen, her eyes searching the counter as she looked for some aspirin.

"Yeah came back to see how you were"

"I will be fine once I take these" she said, raising a tablet still unopened. "Did you drove my  
car last night?" she asked filling a glass with water.

He nodded not surprised she didn't remember any of it, including what she said before falling asleep on him. "Oh I know that look" she said her face breaking into a small smile.

"What?" he chuckled, still playing with her cat.

"It's not so bad driving _that_ cage is it?" she hinted, her voice sounding steadier than it did when she first spoke.

"I guess not" he shrugged his right shoulder.

"Ha! I knew I could break you" she said taking the pain medication. "Like I said before you just needed the right one"

"You won't do to me, what you did to Chibs" he smiled seeing her pursing her lips attempting think back to the previous night.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she picked creepy up, petting his soft fur gently. "Hi baby" she whispered into his cute nose, the cat's paw touching her cheek its way of saying _don't do that._

"Last night you said you had something to tell me," he began. "About my father" he added serious, and she seemed to sober up quite quickly at the mention of John. Not the way she wanted to start the day by explaining her drunk rants.

Catherine gulped, letting creepy leave her embrace. "Jax-"

"Just tell me" he interrupted her, at that point he expected just about everything to come out of her mouth.

"I think your mom has an agenda against me" her fingers patted the palm of his hand, as she tried to find the right words. "She gave me like these really personal letters he wrote and I didn't even read them until yesterday. I shouldn't have I know, but its Gemma- somehow her words just creep into your head-" The more Catherine talked the worse she felt and she wondered why the fuck couldn't her drunk self just stay quiet.

"The journal? She gave you that?" He asked incredulously. "Why?" she shook her, her throat beginning to feel dry.

"I'm not talking about that. There were these letters, your father wrote to Maureen" she said assuming he knew who that was. "Gemma found them and never told you about it. They are rough, Jax"

"Where are you going?" He questioned distractedly. She didn't reply, as she stepped away from the kitchen to go to her room, she searched for her bag, hoping she wouldn't be making a mistake.

"Just stick to what we talked about, this can't change shit" she stated. The angry feeling on the pit of her stomach awoke,just as she put the envelopes on his hand.

* * *

**A/N **

**The whole conversation with the HD and Yamaha's and crap actually happened today. Me and my dad had a whole discussion about Harleys- it was pretty cool. **

**Thank you for reading my loves! **

**It's really late so I'm going to rest now. **


	12. Let It Go

**A/N **

**Hi guys, how's everything?  
Quick note, when I upload it's normally really late, **_**insanely**_** late and although I keep reading it, over and over my brain doesn't pick up on errors/missing words… I've been editing a few chapters, (I did 11****th**** this week) sorry for any mistakes you might catch before me! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. **

* * *

Gemma started doubting her actions, shocker right? She had been wrong on assuming Catherine would act the minute she finished reading the letters. Hell, she thought the second JT's affair was in the open, she might even feel sorry for her, and that was something Gemma could work with. However, that didn't happened and every day that passed the woman was one step closer on letting the anxiety take over.

Gemma played her part with Clay, she was getting too close again, did precisely what her son asked, without a second thought - even if that meant she had to bite her tongue every time the man stood near, creeping into her comfort zone. But she could bear that, for her family.

"You can't play her as you did with Wendy, Gemma" Unser remarked, closing the door of the small office. Unser attempted to make her realize, once more, that not everyone was fit to be played like dolls.

"If she is who I think she is, you touch her or do anything you'll be gone" he snapped his fingers. "Like that. No _club-nothing_ will help you" He warned her, with a serious look.

Unser called in on a few favors to see if we could find something about the young woman, but apparently she was clean, the only thing sketchy about her was the 'simple' fact she was heavily tied to the Niners and Damon Pope over the last year, or so. But as he once said, Pope was too smart and if she truly was on his inner circle he couldn't touch her. Not even him was that reckless.

Gemma scoffed. "Is that bitch really that important?"

"She's protected by big people. You don't mess with a man like Pope and live to tell the tale" he said, taking the cigarette of her fingers.

"If you want my advice, let it go" he advised. But he knew it wasn't something that came easy for her. Unser was getting worried about her obsession to put everyone on a microscope. In this case, better late than never didn't exactly applied.

She shook her head, pursing her lips."I can't do that Wayne, I let her in, hopping that you would find more dirt" she paused. "And if that bitch is lying to Jax I want to know"

Unser frowned, contemplating. "How can you be sure that Jax doesn't know? He's not exactly stupid"

"Jax can't know" she spat. "By everything you told me this Pope guy has done, and is capable of doing - Jax would never have someone who works for him that close"

**ºº**

The next day and a half was…strange to say the least. They hadn't exactly engaged in a fight. But weren't hundred percent either, the whole thing felt like being at a crossroad, except there weren't any warning signs to help you figure out which way to turn. Should they continue to follow the plan and be done with it? Put everything behind their backs and perhaps,Jax would finally find his peace? Or maybe it was best to leave Clay out of the mess they were about to create. Once thing, was for sure, shit like that was easier when there weren't personal feelings involved.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here" Jax was about to enter her bedroom to gather some clothes he left, when he noticed the door of her home office wide open.

"Yea didn't want to be stuck on an office all day" she replied, her eyes barely leaving the screen.

"So you left that office, to come to another one?" He asked, his lips rising.

"Well this one has you in it" she replied, with the same the level of sarcasm. He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

"Crap" she muttered. That was the second time that she closed the document without saving it first. Things were definitely not going her way so far. "Look," Jax began, and she saw by his tone of voice their little banter had ended.

"I'm not angry with you. I just don't want you to be another person my mum controls" he tried to explain.

"No, you're mad" she contradicted. Catherine sighed, sparing him a glance. " I won't be, don't worry "she attempted to reassure him.

"You need to stop saying that Catherine. Of course I will worry" he said walking towards the desk. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I won't try to take care of you"

"About your mom," she began hesitantly, moments after. "Are you going to do something?" he scoffed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I have no fucking idea Catherine" he answered honestly. "Every time I think she is starting to calm down she proves me wrong right after" he took a small step in her direction. "Just one more thing to add to the shit list"

She closed the laptop, observing his movements patiently. How could the only parent that remained alive be so freaking complicated and seemed to feed on manipulation to survive was beyond her. That was one of the reasons why she tried so hard to ignore her. "She's not immune or anything Jackson" she responded. "She can't possibly run from her mistakes forever" she implied. Jax watched as she got up of her chair.

"Remember when I ask you delicately to back off from the whole Otto thing?" Catherine asked, leaning now on the desk as she stood directly in front of him.

"Yeah?" He answered, grateful for the change of subject.

"It's done. His testimony-gone" she smiled, happy to give someone, some good news, for once.

"Fuck-really?" He urged, feeling like a weight had been taken out of his shoulders. He closed the gap between them, the tension long forgotten. "How?"

"Killed a nurse" she clarified. "A bit dramatic if you ask me, but it's done"

"Shit" he thought out loud.

"Yeah" she agreed, smiling softly.

He responded after a few seconds had passed. "Thank you" his right hand cupped her cheek.

"Don't thank me. August did pretty much everything" He frowned hearing that. "Don't even ask" she dismissed with the wave of a hand.

He didn't fight with her often, and even when they did it wasn't really a fight they were so alike it made her sick. He would laugh it off occasionally, when he could tell the anger was taking over her body and she felt like punching a wall. But mostly, it worked due to their lay it all on the table attitude. The fact that they respected each other's boundaries.

She placed one hand on his cheek, as he trapped her against the desk, their foreheads almost touched when he leaned down. Her thumb trailed his bottom lip slowly as he spoke quietly. She wished his voice would stop sending shivers down her spine. She thought it shouldn't be that easy to let go.

"I can't stay mat at you for long" he muttered to himself. How did he got so lucky in the middle of the mess that was their lives it still made him wonder to that day.

"So you were mad" she joked feeling her ego bust at the same time he couldn't disguised his smile.

"I will die not being able to describe how you make me feel" he held her gaze for a second to long with his arms around her, he felt like he wasn't close enough.

"Let's not put you and dying in the same sentence yeah?"

She couldn't breathe properly underneath the intensity of his stare, as he finally pressed his lips on hers, his hands held her tightly against him. "Okay" he whispered.

"Be back soon" he asked, his fingers roamed the naked skin beneath her blouse. "I don't wanna miss you too much"

"I will" she promised.

Jax eyes roamed her face, stopping at the little mark she had on her jaw. Easy to miss if you didn't know what you were looking for, he let himself forget about everything as he held her close. "When we get put this shit behind us, it'll be different" he vowed.

His mouth traveled through the skin on the side of her neck, slowly, as he muttered sweet words there. "Promise me you will try to remain calm these next few days"

"I won't let it go" his voice sounded rougher, and it seemed, his mind was turning itself once more.

"I'm not asking you to" she said just as firmly.

He then nodded, agreeing hesitantly. He pressed their lips together.

"Don't forget to feed creepy" she reminded him, smiling.

He chuckled. "Never"

They left the room, Catherine grabbed his hand as she guided him to the bedroom, and Jax pass his tongue through his bottom lip as he look her over, closing the door behind them.

She finished packing her bag for the first time in a while, Catherine was going to stay with Clyde for the next few days. As she and Jax were running out of time she figure she couldn't do everything she had to, going back and forward. So, she told him: three days tops. Hadn't spent more than one night away from Charming and her new found home, it was difficult to say goodbye to Abel even if it were just for a few days, she felt the need to be with the little boy, to protect him due to the motherly instinct that began to feel _right._

Like the only place he was fully protected was with her or Jax, like they were the only ones who could keep him safe.

One of Abel's toys laid next to her favorite piece. She couldn't shake the feeling that one day she might have to choose between her two lives. She knew the moment she got too involved she began to question everything. As much as it pain her to admit, killing, beating and basically hurt strangers due to an order, that's where she found her truth.

When she lost control. It was a part of her.

That little monster that lived inside her – that fed on adrenaline, the rush from running when you know you did something you shouldn't, or when you had someone chasing you with a loaded gun in hand, speeding on a highway. People that barely knew your name try to end your life, hurt you just to send a message...

It had calmed down those violent tests here in Charming - that's what she called when Pope first asked her to do some field work. He had stopped 'questioning' her abilities when he realized she didn't break easily.

The past few months, they were a few bumps yes, but nothing compared to what it could have been. The need for doing something questionable laid inside of her and it terrified her how easy it was to doubt if that fire was ever going away.

That was the reason to why the fights between her and Jax were rare. The mutual understanding they had for each other made them closer, unable to pull away from one another. It had happened once, when Veronica died and she felt like their relationship didn't had any future, she couldn't vision as she was too blind by hurt and sorrow. Fortunately, they didn't visited that place again, and she thanked every time she was next to Abel and him that she didn't gave up.

**ºº**

Catherine parked her car inside the building's lot, her skin still tingled and longed for his contact. She hated how needy that part of being in love felt. It seemed like an itch they couldn't scratch completely.

"Look who's here!" Clyde cheered, closing the door after her. "Darling, I've missed you"

"Don't call me that" she pointed a finger in his face, giving him side hug after. Alina sat on lounge, and they seemed to he surrounded by food, and different kinds of technology. She placed her bag on the floor, next to the large couch. She took off her jacket, smiling at her friend.

"Okay my loves, what's the plan?" Clyde sat between the two girls, his arms around their shoulders. Catherine grinned at the expression that laid on Li's face. The young russian had probably been there for a while and was possibly quite thankful she wasn't alone anymore. "I could get used to this" he commented.

Catherine chuckled, facing him. "Yeah, like you could ever get anything from her"

"Your nicknames are getting worse by the minute" Alina commented changing the channel of the tv, her red hair was in a ponytail showing off her face, which was unusual of her.

Clyde ignored his friend with a smile on his face, used to her comments already. "I have one who's disgustingly in love," Catherine pinched his arm, with a faint smile on her face. "and another whom won't even look at guys. Yeah, this is the dream"

He reached over to the table, grabbing his laptop."Grumpy pants over here didn't tell me shit, just that you needed help with some footage" he continued.

"Basically I'm going to take back something that belongs to me – but I can't be seen" Catherine requested, turning her body to fully facing him. "Think you can do it?"

Arching his eyebrows, he couldn't help but smile mischievously. "Should be easy enough"

"Give me a minute?" Clay asked he moment Jax and Bobby were leaving the clubhouse to meet Lin.

"No" Jax answered quickly not sparing the man a look.

"You really should" The old man remarked making Jax stop in his tracks. "It's important, son"

He followed Clay to one of the back rooms, Clay sat on the couch, while Jax leaned on a chair, impatient. "I heard about Otto" Clay began.

That caught his attention. "From whom?" Jax inquired.

"Our cartel-CIA friend. I know about Romeo. And RICO" he paused. "And I know that's why you didn't kill me"

Only one word occupied Jax head, and it was _not_ pleasant. "Yeah-my mistake" he spat.

"Romeo knows you're gonna break ties. Galindo ain't gonna let that happen. They're gonna get rid of you, son. And Romeo's gonna make sure that whoever replaces you is gonna keep the guns and the coke intact"

Jax shook his head. "Let me guess"

"Actually, I turned it down" he interrupted. "You know, you and me- we sat in that tow truck a while back, and, uh, you told me how you wanted out. You wanted something better for your boy. That we were gonna make some bank, move on" Jax clench his hands on the chair, behind him struggling to remain control.

"That changed when you murdered Piney and shit on this town with the nomads" And when you killed my father. He almost added.

"This isn't about me and my mistakes. It's about _you," _ he emphasized._ "_And the one that you're about to make. This CIA-cartel thing has a shelf life. And by the time they split, all the legit shit that you've been putting in place will be in full swing. But for now, you got to keep Romeo in place. Make your bank, son"

"Stop calling me 'son'!" Jax finally snapped.

"I'm sorry," Clay said. "You got to let this cartel thing play out. And then you can take the money, and your girl, Abel and get out of Charming. If you don't, you're gonna lose everything"

Bobby knocked on the door. "We should be heading out" He said after opening it, his eyes roamed the room checking, to see if everything was still intact.

"I appreciate you looking out for me. But I got a different plan" Jax took a step towards the door. He was more than ready to ending the conversation. "I'm tired of being crushed under the weight of greedy men who believe in nothing. I have to change that"

"Oh!" Clyde exclaimed, his eyes widening with interested. "What is it?" He had been trying to guess what she meant by taking ever since Catherine had first opened her mouth to tell him.

"It's better if you don't know" she said laughing remembering some of his suggestions.

"Is this some kind of Ocean's Eleven crap?" He asked from the table.

"If you turn into Brad Pitt, sure why not?" Catherine sat on her legs, as she turned on her laptop.

"Yes Clyde – that's exactly what this is" Alina said, next to her grinning to herself.

"I'm so going to get arrested" he mumbled.

"I'm so glad you're okay, baby" Gemma hugged her son. Jax had been 'taken' by the Cartel, which had alerted the club for a few hours. He had arrived to the clubhouse and left the table, with one good news, Juice had called him in the middle of the afternoon telling him the found the documents.

"I'm fine, Mom" Jax hugged his mom back. "Take Clay to your house and keep him there till we call" he whispered in her ear, discreetly.

"You, uh, you did it, brother" Tig smiled at his President, passing him a shot.

"Aye. That was a beautiful thing, Jackie" Chibs agreed. He, with Bobby's help had manage to pass the guns to Lin, and got Mayans to do the coke.

"Yeah" They took one shot together."You three, with me"

"Where to?" Bobby asked.

"Show and tell" Jax responded cryptically.

Tig frowned watching Juice, Bobby and Chibs leaving. "You, uh, you need me there?"

"Not yet" Jax paused. "You still love me, Tiggy?"

"I love you, boss" He replied with the same light tone he always carried.

Juice's eyes were unfocused as he looked between his brothers. "They were here, Jax. I swear. Birth certificates, deeds, all kinds of shit" he swore with his voice breaking towards the end.

"What kind of shit?" Bobby questioned, confused of why they were at Clay's house.

Jax had a hand covering his eyes. He couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding right infront of him. "The Nomads gave Clay back all the legal shit from the safe they jacked"

"Where did they go?" Chibs pressed Juice.

Jax stood besides Chibs. "Was he back in the house?"

Juice gulped, giving him a quick nod. "Yeah. You told us to meet you here"

Jax pressed his lips together. "You left him alone when I didn't show" he realised.

"Yeah" The younger man barely had time to spit the word out when Jax punched him right on his jaw. He fell into the ground, not expecting the hit.

"Get up!" Chibs ordered, grabbing him by the collar of his cut. He groaned. "C'mon"

"Go home, Juice" Jax took out a cigarette out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry" he apologized,his red eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah" Chibs muttered, closing the door after he left.

"You enlisted him in your war on Clay. That's why you didn't want to bring the rat to the table" Bobby finally spoke.

"Jax, you got no real proof of Clay's ties to the Nomad attacks. Just the word of a dead traitor and a Fed snitch" he pointed to the door furiously. "You got to let it go. Look what you did for the club today. It's epic shit, brother. _Epic_. Don't let your hate kill that" he pled.

"There's a few other things I can't prove" Jax sat down, on a chair, taking a deep drag out of his cigarette. "My father wrote letters to Maureen Ashby, telling her that he feared Clay would kill him for trying to get the club out of guns. He even told her he'd sabotage his bike. Clay killed my old man" he began.

"Maureen put the letters in my bag when we left Belfast. Gemma had them this whole time. He will do _anything_ to protect his dirty secrets - He even killed Piney out of fear. He's responsible for his death. He's responsible for everything" Jax walked out of the house numb, leaving Bobby and Chibs silent, and overwhelmed.

Later at night, Clay was at Gemma's house on their kitchen making coffee. He heard someone pounding on the door, and his first instinct was to grab his gun. He opened the door, and a surprised look came over his features. "I need a minute" Bobby spoke. " I'd keep that piece handy"

"You here to kill me, VP?" Clay asked, straight forward.

"No" he sat down. "I'm here to keep you alive. Sit down"

* * *

**A/N**

**Fact: the Teller's are horrible at letting things go. ha**

**Sorry if you have the song stuck in your head!... i know i do. Anyways,_ india-guest _practically force me to name it  
Thank you for your support and I'll see you soon!  
Follow, fav, review... x**

**[Its like 5:20AM, so its bound to have any mistakes, hopefully there isn't many] Goodnight, Morning**


	13. Can't kill what's already dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA.**

* * *

_**3 days later **_

Jax sat on a desk, writing on his journal pouring his thoughts on the paper underneath his fingers as he followed his father's footsteps. Hoping one day his own words would make the same amount of impact in his son, as his father's did on him.

With knuckles being pushed against the open door slowly, Bobby made his presence known. "Guys are all here" he informed. They walked through the hall besides each other. The older man slowed down on his steps. "There's something we got to handle first"

Jax thought back checking if he had missed anything important. "What?" He asked.

"I'm bringing Clay to the table" Bobby simply said.

Jax glanced to the VP confusion plastered on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"He's going to admit everything he did with the nomads. Then we decide what do do with him"

"What are you doing Bobby?"Jax asked through his teeth.

"My job" The man took a step forward entering the room, leaving a extremely angry looking President behind.

Clyde let out a content sound as his limp body spread across the couch. "This feels like college all over again, you know except for the whole gun issue we seem to have here" he said referring to Alina's need to check and clean her guns from time to time.

"I'm going to miss your shower" Catherine smiled walking into the living room, passing a hair through her wet hair. "Here" Alina gave her the handgun her friend always seemed to carry. "Just cleaned it, and its charged"

"Thanks Li" she said goodbye to them,searching for her belongings.

"Are you going to work?" Clyde asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I will call you later" She listened to them bicker as she put the gun inside her bag.

"I will use that chopper on you, Clyde. Swear to God" She tried not to laugh as Li threatened Clyde, but he didn't looked bothered, just curious.

"Why do they call it chopper anyways?"

"Because it will chop you to pieces" she explained smirking. That shut him up.

"I was lying in a hospital bed, thinking about all the shit I lost. Wasn't ready to let it go" Clay began, the usual control voice echoed through the walls and Jax thought maybe allowing the table decide his fate wouldn't be so bad.

"Reached out to Frankie, he suggested the home invasions, we figure we could rattle a few people close to the club... Make it look like the MC was gonna hurt Charming. And Jax couldn't protect his own" the last part didn't exactly needed to be said. "Promised to split my percentages when I got the gavel back"

"Attacking Under at your house took the focus from you?" Bobby interrupted. Clay nodded.

"And Eli's old lady?" Chibs questioned. The silence corrupted the room, as each member listened to the former president quietly but not surprised.

"When they picked up the East Dub Crew, I thought that was a good way to put the blame on Pope. And with Jax working with him, figure I could use it to help sway the club my way"

"I never wanted anybody to get hurt" That was it, the irony of it all. Luckily for Clay, Tig was the one that spoke.

"But they did. You hurt a lot of people" Tig reminded him.

The old man gulped, having one last chance left to plead his case. "I don't expect anyone to believe this, and I ain't saying it wasn't because of my pride or greed, 'cause it was-but the main reason I was trying to push Jax out, was because I didn't think he was ready to lead"

"The cartel shit, the pressure from the Irish... Didn't thought he would handle it right. I was wrong" he confessed. "He's proving to be a better leader than I ever was"

He got up from his seat, informing he would be in the garage, waiting for the decision. He thought he was good as dead if he stayed in Charming. Jax spoke for the first time. "We heard his story. Votes got to be unanimous. All in favor of Clays losing his patch" he spoke.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Everybody was on the same page, him loosing his cut would be nothing compared to what he deserved, to the way he would've been treated in other clubs. It was easy putting on those colors, having them ripped off from your body, that was the hard part. Now Jax had to do his role. "As far as Mr. Mayhem goes, let's hear pros and cons"

"He's a traitor. I ain't buying this 'for the good of the club' bullshit. He's _done"_ Chibs pointed out.

"Yeah"Tig quietly answered.

"Yeah" Happy agreed. The club was his life, and he would die before he let anyone destroy it, yes,the man was quiet but intense.

"Yeah" Phil nodded.

"Yes" Juice said, he hesitated for a second, but he knew choice wasn't something he had on his hands at the moment.

Jax almost held his breath, that being the second time he had voted yes to end a traitor's life knowing he wouldn't follow through. But that time was different. "No" A voice on his left side interrupted his train of thought. And he almost smiled ironically.

Jax couldn't help but feeling the sting of disappointment. The gavel hit the table, and Chibs got up, to give the now excluded member,the news.

He felt his skin go cold, raising himself from the chair, the rest of the members followed his trail as he exited the church, meeting Clay and Chibs outside.

Jax then did the one thing that had been on his mind for a long time. He grabbed the man he hated most off-guard pushing both of them against a table, breaking it in result. His hands were around his neck, squeezing it and he wasn't showing any signs of ending it anytime soon. Chibs immediately tried to get a hold on him, stopping him from doing something he would regret and couldn't back down from. He called for his name, but didn't do much.

Jax was blind with anger, and like any person who had taken a step to far: it was hard to put a stop it to. Jax got a few heavy punches in, before finally, he was pushed out himself.

No other members attempted to get in the middle, except for Chibs and then Tig. "Jackie!" Chibs yelled "It's done" he called.

The lighter went around his fingers in circles repeatedly, his head turned quickly at sound of someone entering the room.

"You made a deal with him behind my back" Jax breathed out, eyes stuck on the reaper in carved it on the table.

"We couldn't prove shit, we both know that. And there's no way you would, could let Clay sit at this table. Me either, with the shit he's done" Bobby scoffed throwing the cut to the table.

"He needed to go away, and if I didn't make this deal, you would've killed him, and you would've done it behind the club's back" he tried to reason Jax.

"Do that once, next time just becomes a little easier, and before you know it, this thing that we have is pointless. I stopped you from becoming the guy that you wanted to kill" Bobby was desperate to save the young boy in front of his eyes, stop him from going on the wrong path but he didn't had a clue of what his true intentions were.

"You think this vote protects Clay?" Jax questioned him.

"You want him dead, seems like the only choice today. But I know you, Jax, The right thing settles in"

"And how is letting him walk the 'right thing'?" That wasn't the way things were supposed to play out. He wanted the proof, he wanted to have it on his hands,put it on the table showing everyone who he really was. He needed to, take everything from him, the last drop of sympathy they had for him, admiration and even respect. He wanted to take the club away from him, and eventually his life.

That was when he realized that maybe, yes, he was blinded by hate. But that was the right thing on his eyes.

"I know you see it as betrayal. I took that risk because I love you. This club needs you" Bobby added.

Jax's anger was slowly fading as hurt began to settle in. "I've had a hard time feeling any love or brotherhood since Opie died" he spoke quietly, tears rolling down his face.

"You just lost your way a bit, brother" Bobby attempted to comfort him.

"No, I found it, finally, Opie was right. The gavel corrupts, You can't sit in this chair without being a savage" Jax took deep breaths as he remained calm, although the hurt was getting the best of him.

"I know"

"You don't know shit" he fought back. "You counsel from fear, you want me moving in comfortable, cozy circles, and I can't do that" he stopped talking, turning away on his chair, lighting up a cigarette.

"You should go"

* * *

Catherine had just put the papers she needed on her bag, when a knock was heard from the other side. "Haven't seen you lately, was beginning to get worried" Pope smiled closing the door.

"Worried I would flee?" She remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not exactly" he answered, sitting on the small couch that decorated the room.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, as her eyes flickered to the phone currently vibrating on the table. She turned the screen off after texting quickly Jax instead of answering to his personal phone, saying she would be home tonight and added the 'I love you' with those stupid emojis he strongly disliked, ever since she had installed the app against his knowledge. That only made it more fun.

"Not at all" she replied.

"Maybe it's time to start discussing your future" Pope began once again, getting into the real reason why drop by her office in the first place.

She arched her eyebrows in surprise. "My future? Now, I didn't think I had to discuss it with anyone"

Damon crossed his legs, his eyes traveling through the room as he went on speaking. "You decided to stay, even though you could have left. What made you do it?" He asked curious for her response.

She shrugged one shoulder as suspicion rose from the course of the conversation. "I began to feel comfortable here, didn't thought there was any harm on staying" she simply said, playing it safe.

"It was purely based on personal relationships? Not any particular reason?" He insisted, letting her know he was uncertain of her motives. As he should be.

"Not one I can think of" She responded. He nodded, patting the empty seat next to him.

"Well I'm going to be busy for the next few days on Charming Heights, we will talk more...openly when that's settled"

"Let's get into August's office then" he opened the door for her. "Best room in the house"

"So you're saying you want to steal something... But you don't know where it is?" Clyde thought out loud.

"Not steal-it's not his for starters" She defended.

"We can discuss the details later, If I don't know where it is how can I help?"

"I know where it is, I'm just not sure where it is exactly"

"Yeah, that didn't help at all" She rolled her eyes throwing him a small smile.

"Give me one day to figure it out, okay? Just make sure you can handle it 100 percent" she patted his shoulder.

"I can" he replied seriously. "I've done it before. If my balls start to feel tight I will ask for help"

"Lovely image" Catherine smirked in Li's direction. "Only talk to someone who you absolutely trust. No one can know what we're doing" she reminded him, as she grabbed her bag to leave.

"I don't even know what we're doing"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jax asked as he put on a tank top. Since he came home, he had time to put Abel to bed, went to have a shower and Catherine still hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. Her mind was too wrapped up on the papers in front of her.

He closed the bedroom door. "Studying these plans" Catherine said vaguely, displaying the paper on her lap from the bed. Now more relaxed from his shower; he ruffled his hair as he got in bed.

"Do I even wanna know?" He rhetorically asked with his eyes closed, his right hand moved underneath the covers starting to make patterns on her bare thigh.

"Probably not" she answered truthfully, anyways. A few more minutes had followed and Catherine found herself stuck now more than ever. She sighed in frustration, folding and brushing the paper aside not caring where it fell.

"Babe, I understand you might be pissed but if you continue doing that I won't have any skin left" she said with the laptop now on her lap. His fingers walked rapidly on her skin as he got lost in thought. She tried to ignore it and focus on the screen in front of her but failed after a few short minutes.

He stopped but she observed the way his fingers patted now her thigh and she figure, that maybe the days she hadn't been there to witness were worse than normal. He was acting too nervous, too restless.

Catherine let her left hand drop to his stomach caressing it slowly like only she would. Trying to distract him became hard, but she gave him time to think and allow the anger to roll off.

After a while had passed,when she couldn't be bothered with anything anymore, Catherine leaned in, in an attempt to make him talk about what happened. Jax pressed his lips against hers instead holding her closely with one hand on the bottom of her back, and another tangled on her hair.

"Baby," she spoke into his lips at the same time he began to lift her shirt. "As much as I love angry sex, maybe you should tell me what's wrong" she leaned back, staring directly at him.

"This first" His blue eyes seemed to be begging for her, as his rough low voice made her body shiver.

"Don't look at me that way," her index finger traced his jawline, slowly as she spoke. "I can't deny you shit when you look at me like that"

"I have the same problem with you, babe" he responded trying to push her body as close as he could. They continued to challenge each other silently, his eyes constantly flickering between her eyes and mouth. She got off his grasp to place the laptop which was practically falling of the bed, on the nightstand.

"You know if you're not going to open your mouth to talk, at least put it somewhere I can enjoy" As soon as she faced him he grabbed both her wrists and quickly placed them besides her head, trapping her underneath him.

His eyes darkened slightly as his now faded anger turn into lust.

She smirked as he leaned forward, she thought he was about to say something but decided against, instead chose to place a kiss on her lips, his right hand intertwined their fingers together and for a moment he felt at peace. It didn't last long, as her lips felt more urgent with each breath, Jax teased her mouth while he began to take off her shorts along with her underwear; she separated her hips from the bed allowing the clothes to leave her body.

"Let's see if I can do something useful with my mouth then" he placed one kiss on her neck, lowering himself to her waist. Jax raised her shirt again, her eyes flickered closed as his mouth set a trail from the center of her stomach to her hipbones, and finally reached her inner thigh. She sucked in a breath at the same time she opened her legs wider feeling his lips attack her warm skin.

Jax was familiar with her body, he knew it like the back of his hand, he knew what to do, where to touch...exactly where her breaking point was. And he loved it. He loved the fact he had that small amount of power over her.

His thumb rubbed her clit agonizingly slow while he left his mark on her. Just as she was about to throw him a smartass comment she felt his mouth beginning to work its magic. Her eyes closed once again this time more forcefully, his left hand made continuous movements on her thigh going up to her stomach slowly. She arched her back as she let out a long sigh in content. Feeling his mouth working on her like it had a thousand of times before; she bit her bottom lip thinking each time seemed better than the last. Her hands found his hair automatically, feeling every movement he made. She moaned breathlessly as his tongue made contact in the right spot. Her skin began to feel warmer and warmer, as sweat started to form on her neck.

His hands continued taunting her body, teasing her as she struggled to remain control. "Jax..." she moaned his name pressing her head deeper into the pillow. And that was his favorite part.

The way she spoke his name, when he smiled to himself while hearing it between her sharp breaths, he found himself wanting to be as gentle and rough as he could.

Catherine's body reacted quickly as she focused on the feeling of his lips moving into her expertly her hands not leaving his almost dry hair, as she kept on breathing out his name. "Fuck" she swore. His beard tickled her skin and she swore it turned her on even more, he smirked feeling her close, her breathing became more rapidly and he didn't dare to stop.

She moaned his name one last time, His hands went to her sides bringing her impossibly closer to him. With a final touch to her clit, she came with his lips still pressed into her, trying not to make too much noise, as he attempted not to get too excited at the sight. Catherine then muttered something almost inaudible. "What was that?" he asked his voice deep, his tongue passed through his upper lip. His hand caressed,slowly, her leg as it made contact with the bed.

"August's office... it's not in the plans" she finally understood. She gave him a smile, "I think I figure it out" she remarked breathlessly.

"Glad I could help" he spoke against her hipbone biting the skin there gently. Her right hand caressed his cheek, her thumb traced his bottom lip. "Hmm" she mumbled, recovering from the hot and cold feeling that went from the pit of her stomach throughout her legs. "You always help" she said. "you and your very useful mouth" she grinned while he raised himself chuckling, a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hello.. Happy easter! **

**(If you celebrate it) now, there's nothing like writing smut on this holy day lol, okay. Thank you for your support and for reading it. Means a lottt. Have a great Sunday, eat a lot of chocolate and that's it. X **

**follow, fav xx **


	14. Everybody wants to rule the world

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. This is purely fictional. Purely.**

* * *

His arms were now on either side of her body, supporting his weight and he began fulfilling his part of the deal. "Everything just turned into shit" he began kissing her above her bellybutton, his words were harsh but he was a lot calmer than before. "Juice found all the legal shit that I needed, to bring clay to the table, but he left him alone so obviously clay moved it" he reached the end of her bra, tucking at the fabric of her shirt. "told Bobby and Chibs everything Clay did" She raised herself as Jax finally got rid of it. "Beat the shit out of him after we patch him out"he unclasped her bra, sliding it from her arms.

Throwing everything to the end of the bed, his index finger and thumb touched her jaw, his glance fixated on her stare for a moment. "Good" she interrupted, her hands flung around his neck, as she continued to listen to him closely. "Irish and Mexicans had a go at each other because of the fucking guns" he added a minute later, taking in her bare body.

"That's a lot of shit falling apart" she acknowledged.

"Yeah it is" he whispered distractedly, leaning forward just enough to brush the tip of their noses together.

"Pretty sure there's more but I don't even want to know," her right hand flew to his waist. "So much for remaining calm" she commented simply as her hand went inside his pants.

"Yeah" he responded shakily, feeling his skin warm up to her touch.

Their open lips touched, his body began to press against hers, her calm breathing mixing with his urgent one. "Take your clothes off"

They laid in bed together, with only the thin sheet covering half of their bodies, their skin was still hot, and their steady breathing reflected their state of mind.

For the first time in days they let their guard down allowing themselves to be at ease.

Her laugh filled his ears, as he laid down once again. "Sounds to me like you need a lesson in politics" she grinned, taking a drag of the joint between her fingers.

"I know politics," he responded, using her stomach as his pillow, "Street politics" he smirked proud of his comeback. She shook her head laughing, and he smiled feeling her chest vibrate beneath him.

"Street politics" she repeated, passing him the joint lazily.

"It's harder than it looks babe" he said, continuing to travel his fingers through her arm mindlessly. "Did you settle everything with everyone?" She asked after awhile, her eyes closing.

He nodded. "Yes, did you do what you needed to?"

"Almost" she murmured.

He looked up, with eyes filled with curiosity and worry. "When are you going to tell me what you were doing? If its important, maybe I can help" he offered, Jax couldn't help but feel like the said thing she had to do - was planning on doing, was not only dangerous but also urgent. And that meant she had to take more risks. Alone. He didn't like that at all.

The corner of her lips raised, and she open her tired eyes. "If I need anything, I will tell you" she began. "I will tell you everything when this is over" she promised.

He responded after a few moments. "Go to sleep Darling, you look tired" he kissed her hand, before sitting up on the bed, bringing the covers back from the end of it, (they had made a mess, between the sex and the two joints, making their body temperature rise quite a bit), he placed a kiss on her lips, after covering her, chuckling at her grumpiness.

"Of course I look tired, I always wake up before you do" she complained at the same time she was pressed against his chest. A small laugh escaped his lips. "Idiot" he murmured, against her hair smiling.

She bit, not so gently, the skin on his chest, making him flinch in result. "That's my thing Teller"

The noise of the familiar motorcycles were heard, Chibs and Jax parked them besides the cars on the open construction field.

Jax got out of his bike at the same time Chibs did, walking towards August who was waiting on the car, for his arrival.

They both began walking quietly before Jax spoke first. "Where do you land in the Pope organizational chart, Augie?" He asked eyes set on the tall man besides him.

"Advisor. Confidant" August replied keeping his pace.

"No title?" Jax pressed. "VP of Special Deeds? Heir to the blood throne?" His light tone made August threw him something between a somewhat sarcastic and genuine smile.

"Been with Mr. Pope since I was 17, if that tells you anything" he responded calmly.

"Tells me you're loyal" Jax said as August stopped, reaching their destination. "Or patient"

"_Glad you could make it on such short notice" The two big doors closed behind the short temper woman leaving her alone on a familiar room. _

"_What is this about?" She asked frowning in suspicion._

_Robert smiled in his chair, putting down a pen back on its place."Straight to the point. Always liked talking to you, Alina. You don't waste time" he paused. "It's about my daughter" _

_She stepped forward, the man caught her attention. "Is she alright?" She questioned._

"_Yes, I'm sure of it" the man nodded shortly._

"_As you know, Catherines sudden departure was in a special need and favor of mine. Now that time is almost coming to an end. I'm going to ask her to do one last thing" he spoke slowly, his presence always made him seem more intimating when he stood on one place as if he was telling you with only his eyes that you were insignificant and he could crush you if he wanted to. _

_Robert laced his fingers together, his green eyes were cold and full of confidence. "I'm going to need you now Alina. To make sure she does it. And does not get distracted. By anything" He took her a silence as a good sign as he carried on with his speech._

_He smiled mischievously. "Of course, I'm not going to ask you to such thing, with nothing in return"_

" _I will give you the guns. Your cousin, I will make sure he only deals with the drugs - that's the only thing that truly interests him anyways- you get the guns, do as you please, on this side and overseas"_

"_You will give me the guns?" She repeated his words with surprise evident on her tone. "How?" _

"_Let me worry about your cousin. Your family and mine have been together for many years, there's nothing we can't discuss" he smiled._

"_You will pay me to spy on your own daughter? She's my friend. A sister. I won't do it" she stood her ground, her words consumed by her accent._

" _Not spying- just making sure she's doing what she's been told to. When the time comes just be my eyes and ears"_

"_Then I will give you what you always wanted"_

* * *

"Time's up Jax" Pope warned. "Clay no longer has his patch, Trager served his purpose-it's time"

The younger man raised his head coming to a risky decision. "I'll deliver him tomorrow" he said. "You just tell me when and where"

Pope nodded his head. "Good, if you break this promise, everything else goes away. Cartel-Lin deal, Charming Heights-and my agreement not to crush your club" Pope reminded him.

"Tig was Clays right hand," Jax began clarifying. "I'll never see him as anything else" he watched Damon leave, a stern look on his eyes.

_Later that day_

"Is it just me or Li's been acting strange lately?" Catherine questioned as she close the door of the car.

"Didn't exactly notice, seems the same grumpy chick as ever" Clyde replied shrugging.

"She seems more impatience, I suppose" she thought out loud.

Clyde laughed. "How can you tell?" He reached out, to a bag on the floor that she hasn't even realized it was there for starters, and took out a jacket.

"Stop there on that right corner" he asked.

"Why?" She frowned. "What is that? Pro-Techs Security?"

Catherine stopped the car where he indicated, the sun had set on that side and the usual busy street, was clearing out filled with people rushing to get home. "Just trust me. Clyde doesn't exist. I'm John Smith. And John is a temp, who clearly got the dates confused, but is still very persistent on his job" he grinned, putting it on.

"I will get in from the front door, I will meet you on the last floor, that's where the surveillance is right?"

"That's where Pope insisted on being. It's next to mine, and August office"

"So August's the target?"

"Has to be. His office is the one flaw on those plans"

"I will give you a sign, after I check everything out" Clyde got out, discreetly, onto the street.

She drove her car like she always did, onto the buildings garage, where Popes cars also were. Catherine grabbed her bag, locked the door and began walking towards the elevator. She took a deep breath, as she clicked one first button, taking her to the last floor.

"Alright, Mr. Smith. We did get a call earlier informing us about this" The woman smiled politely. "You're the temp am I correct?"

Clyde smiled eagerly, pointing at the tag currently on his chest. "Yes! They send us to do the late monthly rounds no one really wants to do it at this time you know?" He said bullshitting his way through his speech hoping the older secretary wouldn't notice.

The secretary nodded, not listening to half of the words coming out of the boys mouth, as her head was wrapped up on counting the seconds until she could finally leave. "Last floor. One of the people responsible is still here so if you have any question just asked him" she smiled politely towards the end.

He turned around frowning, getting inside the elevator. _This better work,_ he thought.

As Catherine hand was about to open the door, she jumped back in surprise, as someone beat her to the punch.

"August!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Better late than never, huh?" He replied quickly. He stood by the door, shooting her a firm glance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, referring to her office Catherine took a step back, allowing him to get inside.

He ignored her question, asking for a favor instead. "Can you finish these for me? Just take a look, drop them by my desk after if you don't want to alter anything" August extended his hand handing her a small folder.

"Sure" she responded. "Is that it?" He nodded beginning to turn around.

"It's almost Tig's time" August reminded her, narrowing his eyes slightly as he searched for a reaction.

"Yeah, and your point being?" She responded calmly on the outside, her phone vibrated on her pocket letting her know it was Clyde's signal.

"Just making sure you're not going to do anything stupid"

Catherine sighed, offering the man a sharp look. "August, Tig killed Popes daughter. People go down for less than that everyday" she said matter-of-factly.

He nodded, the beginnings of a genuine smile took over his face. "Yes, they do. Put those in my office before you leave please. Goodnight Catherine" he begun to turn and leave once again for good.

"Yeah-Goodnight" she said, reading the text.

'Ocean's eleven baby' it read. His way of saying 'all clear'.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard what he said after.

"Oh, apparently there's a security guy checking the new cameras - make sure he's gone before you leave as well"

"Of course"

Fifteen minutes later, she entered August's office with the folder in hand, she drop it on his desk. Hands covered in gloves, she began to search the room. His desk was clean, as it was the floor, and the walls no safes beneath the small paintings. She didn't thought it would be that easy but after a few minutes, of no results Catherine began to feel restless.

The shelving units on the wall behind the desk suddenly felt bigger and she thought no one is that obvious, right? But then again, it was Popes building, this floor only have 4 rooms, three of them were offices. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, he had proven that over and over again. Anyone would start to feel comfortable, too comfortable maybe that was his mistake.

Putting too much faith on other people's fear of him.

After a few more minutes, painful minutes of taking out books and small to stupidly large folders and putting it back on its proper place, she finally found something out of the ordinary.

"You got to be kidding me" Catherine was almost kneeling in front of the shelf left leg, on the bottom the painting looked slightly darker and she almost missed the tracing marks forming a square, she lifted it up carefully until it stayed up like a extremely small door. Two of her fingers touched the inside slowly and it was obvious the space wasn't very big, it didn't needed it to be because when she took the little rectangle out she almost laughed. "Seriously?! I risked my life for a fucking flashdrive?"

"Jesus" she whispered. She put it back quickly, making sure everything stayed the same, she went through the same process on the rest of the furniture, the drawers were clean only with the usual paperwork and the occasional cigar cutter and lighter.

"What the-" she stopped, forcing the middle smaller drawer to open but it wouldn't budge. She tried to pick the lock but it wouldn't work, for some reason she really did thought the flash drive was the beginning and end of it all.

Catherine left the office intact thinking to her that she might have to be on Popes execution after all.

"Anyone who reviews that shit will think you came and left that office in a flash" Clyde informed, as she stopped the car outside his house.

"Thank you Clyde. I owe you, big time" she said in appreciation.

"No worries, I figure I still owe you from bailing me out those times last year with the biker boy"

"He liked you"Catherine smiled. Clyde chuckled shaking his head.

"I bet-but he was nice anyways"

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day, can you this again?" She asked, turning her head away from the street's direction.

Clyde pointed at his laptop currently on his lap smirking. "It's easier now that I have access in here, it's going to be clean as a baby ass"

* * *

A loud furious sound of a door closing, echoed through the hall. "Andrew!" A deep voice called after him.

"I can't believe this!" The boy shouted angrily as he walked in the kitchen, his mother, standing in the back leaning on the counter with a conflicted look plastered on her face. Her long hair, passed her shoulders, and that only reminded him how much she truly resemble his sister. "And you knew? Please tell me you didn't know mom" he pled.

"Sweetie, your sister can take care of herself" she smiled sadly preaching the words she told herself everyday.

Andrew let out a sound of frustration, his eyes widening with anger and disbelief. "How can you even say that? What is wrong with the both of you?!" He eyes flickered between his parents, his father used to his rants as most of them were non logical and almost childish in his eyes he never really paid attention. Until now, now that his son overheard a phone call and connected some dots, Robert couldn't do much except hear him. That made mad, because it wasn't some random rant, he was actually right. And Robert knew it.

"It wasn't bad enough to ship her off to work with some strange dude on your behalf, alone with no protection," he accused angrily. "but I understood that it was 'for the good of the family' and your business, then you forbid me of visiting her, my own sister" he spat. By that time his mother had tears on her eyes of guilt she could barely mutter a word without the weight of her conscience became too much to bear. "like I'm some child," he continued a disappointed look on his face.

"I didn't want you to distract her, I just want her home,safe as quick as possible" Robert defended looking at his son straight in the eye.

"You never trusted me-with anything" Andrew replied, passing a hand through his face in defeat. "And that's fine, but what I can't forgive, is you putting her friend spying on her for you. Whatever sick shit she's doing now, I know it's all _for you._ If something happens to my sister because of this- I hope you get the same fate as those rats do down there" he pointed to the door leading to the basement. He gave him one last cold look before leaving the kitchen.

What sickened him the most was the fact he knew no matter what, if his father asked something of him he would do it anyways.

"He's right Robert. It's been too long, she needs to come back home" Samantha's voice was soft but deadly and Robert glanced at his wife briefly before walking towards her, he gave her a apologetic look before kissing her forehead. "Just bring her home"

* * *

**A/N**

**Jesuuuuuus, this took soo long I'm sorry I've been so distracted lately. Its insane.**

**Furious 7 was so good, obviously. The tears, it's impossible not to get emotional well if you're like me at least ha.**

**Anyways, hope you guys had a good weekend. thank you for everything x**


	15. Coal War (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own soa. **

* * *

"Hi baby, you can go to sleep. Daddy will wake you up later" she said quietly kissing his forehead. Abel opened his eyes still half asleep. Catherine had stopped by his room like every morning before leaving, however this time the little boy didn't seem like he wasn't going to let her walk away that easily.

"Can I go with you?" he asked, playing with the locks on her hair. She smiled lovingly in response. "Not today buddy. I will be back before you know it"

She kissed his cheek, making the little boy smile. "C'mon give me a kiss" she turned her cheek, as Abel gave her a tired kiss grabbing onto her neck with his small hands, exactly what she was searching for. The day ahead of her was going to be at the very least, intense and a lot of shit could go wrong. But being next to Abel, making him smile made it worth it.

"Thought you were still in bed" Catherine commented casually while entering the kitchen.

"Can't sleep" Jax answered, sitting at the table playing with a lighter.

"You're worried" she stated, next to him. His hands pulled her gently to his lap. Longing for the feeling of her skin on his hoping it would make it easier.

"Aren't you?" he asked with a serious look, arching his eyebrows. She smiled. "Nah" she dismissed easily, hoping to clear some of his worries. If he thought she was calm and in control, maybe the confidence he always seems to wear would actually be, somewhat, real.

The lying and acting on everyone's back was taking a toll on Jax whether he would admit it or not it was obvious to anyone who spent more than a few minutes with the young man.

"It's going to be fine, baby" Catherine assured him. Jax didn't reply but part of him felt better and he just wanted to go and get it done. To pull out of everything and be done with that place. For now, he would just have to get through with it and then, figure out how and what to feel about the rest.

She kissed his cheek, grabbing her phone. "That's strange" she thought to herself out loud.

"What?" he asked.

"My mom called" she said, her mind going back to the previous days wondering if she had missed anything. "Twice" she added.

"Your mom?" he repeated, curiosity creeping on his tone.

"Yeah, I will call her later" she faced him, and pulled at the ends of the hood that covered his head. "You want this right?" she asked searching for some kind of sign. Because if Jax decided to jump out, he needed to tell her. And she made sure he knew that just by looking at him firmly.

"I need this" he corrected her, honestly.

He then spoke slowly. "A lot of shit is going to change after, I need to know if-" he stopped abruptly, as if he was looking for the right words to come out.

"Are you asking me if I'm going to leave?" she interrupted his thoughts, leaning back, she wasn't that shocked or surprised even, that he went there.

She had asked herself that question many times, she'd figure after Pope's gone - no matter how that reflected on her - once August knew the whole truth and she told him the connection between Li and her, she could leave and he wouldn't put too much of a fight.

Like the time she had spent there meant nothing and would be like catching smoke. Now, she would ponder and observe at the whole situation with brand new eyes.

"I know - you've told me that you're here because of your father and you could've gone back home but you didn't" he began, "I do not doubt your intentions. I'm doubting his" he said seriously, and she could tell he had been thinking about it for a while now. He gave her a faint smile, like it would somehow soften his words.

"I get it" she nodded. "If I was in your place, I would be second guessing everything by now" she leaned in slowly, her eyes locking with his. Their lips met quickly, and her hand cupped his cheek.

Catherine gave him a sincere look before ending their conversation as she didn't wanted to be late, especially on that day. "You and Abel are the reason why I haven't turned bat shit crazy over this whole mess. No one's going to make me leave unless_ I want_ to"

Jax nodded, believing her words, and ultimately easing up about the matter. He got up after her, and walked halfway towards the door "Please be careful" he asked finally.

Catherine smiled reassuringly, she flung her arms around his neck and he leaned down, as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead while she spoke. "

You too" she replied, feeling his mouth already on hers. His hand cupped her left cheek at the same time she leaned back not giving the chance to prolong the kiss. "And I mean that" she added seriously.

Jax then watched her leave, driving off to the same road, he would be later on.

* * *

xx

"Jesus Clyde, what's that sound?" she asked her hand going up instinctively towards her ear. The ear buds never quite agreed with her but it was the best way to stay in contact with the curly headed boy.

"Shit, sorry" he quickly apologized, and she heard him clicking on the keyboard. "You got company" he warned. The door was soon opened, and August walked in casually.

"Are you going to be in here all day?" he asked going straight to the point.

"At least until lunch…maybe after that. Why?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm going to meet Mr. Pope now, working on charming heights for the rest of the day"

She nodded, staring at him in the eye. "How's Otto?" she asked after a few seconds had passed.

He raised his head attempting to analyze her question. "Alive. For now"

"Right" she replied at the same time he turned to leave, "August!" she called before he opened the door.

"Thanks for answering yesterday"

"Don't thank me yet" he closed the door surprisingly quiet.

"So that was... something" Catherine almost jumped on her seat forgetting all about the call she was still on with Clyde. "Who's Otto?"

"A story for another time" she replied, her brain already thinking about what she was going to do next. "Are you with Li?"

Clyde looked around on his living room, frowning in thought. "She was just here" he thought out loud. "She's been having these secretive calls, doesn't tell me much" Clyde confessed with a faint frown on his face.

"Do you think she's in trouble? Maybe that's why she's so distant lately" he added with genuine concern.

"If she was in trouble, I'm sure she would reach out" Catherine responded, trying to comfort him not wanting to give the guy a new headache.

"He has left the building, all clear" he said, and she smiled hearing his voice turning serious like they were in some kind of movie. "I will need a bit of time, but in the next hour you'll be able to take what's yours"

Her burner rang on her back pocket, and her heart rate increased while taking it out, Charming and Oakland were going to be her death, she was sure of it. "Jax, I'm kind of in the middle of something here" she spoke quickly putting the phone between her ear and shoulder, her right hand took the flash drive out placing it deep inside her jacket's pocket.

"Got caught up, sorry," he began. "I'm meeting them in 30"

"Fuck already?!" she exclaimed surprised.

"You're all good right?" he asked quietly, stepping inside the clubhouse.

"Y-Yeah its fine" She got up, getting out of the office as quick as possible, with her luck August might even decide to pop in and she would be caught in a compromising position.

"Everything's clear, don't worry, C" Clyde's voice was heard suddenly as he heard her tone beginning to change as she talked to Jax.

"Are you okay, Catherine?" Jax wondered. She was now in her own office, gathering her things to go supposedly to a somewhat late lunch.

"Yeah babe, I am" she responded clearly distracted while placing her belongings on her purse. "I will talk to you in a bit"

He hung up after that, hoping whatever she had to do was taken care of. "I'm going to leave you as well, to focus on all of this in front of me; I will speak with you later?"

"Yeah, of course, Clyde. Thank you" she thanked him, closing the door heading towards the elevator. "Just tell me if you encounter any problem"

They both disconnected the call after saying their goodbyes. Her personal phone rang shortly and she swore under her breath getting inside the elevator, she frowned seeing who the caller was. "Hello?"

"Thought you wanted a last chance on seeing the man who killed your friend getting finally what he deserves" Pope's voice was heard and her breath caught on her throat. _Shit._

"What is this really about Damon?" she inquired keeping her voice steady. Catherine couldn't believe he was doing it again, was it out of insecurity? Or just for the pleasure of remind people he was above it all. If it was latter, he was in for surprise.

"Keeping priorities intact" he said firmly as she could imagine the little smirk forming on his face. "Making sure everybody knows their place"

"Okay" she firmly answered. "Just tell me when and where"

"Hello" August tall figure turned around when the sound of a cellphone was heard.

"It's Jax" He replied with the device close to his ear, "You let him know I'm running a little late"

"Is there a problem?" August asked walking away to get some privacy.

"Not at all" Jax answered leaving the hallway reaching the common area. "Hey. That was one of Nero's guys"

"They found the breeder supplying the dogs. Asked if we could shut it down" Jax lied with a calm, steady voice.

"Oh, I'll gut that son of a bitch" Tig warned, eager to do something about the whole abusive situation.

"I'm gonna take Tig" Jax declared dead set.

"No, no" Chibs protested. "You have got no idea what the hell you're walking into" The man reasoned.

"We'll handle it"

xx

* * *

Catherine swore as she turned the key around, "C'mon, don't do this to me" she whispered to herself as the car seemed to not wanting to oblige her wishes.

"Not today" After a few solid fifteen minutes of swearing, and her nose behind the hood, the car finally decided to start, making her 'late' for an encounter she wasn't looking forward to in the first place.

The two SONS arrived at the deserted storage garage alone, "It's quiet, man" Tig noted with a gun on his hand, he looked around alarmed but with a hint of confusion on his face. "Man, you sure this is the place? I don't see any kennels or pens"

"Yeah, this is the place" Jax said pointing his gun to Tig's direction. "Give me the piece" He nodded towards the man's hand.

"What? What are you talking about?" He quickly answered, turning around.

"The gun, Tig" he repeated. "And the knife"

"Jax…" The other son replied fully unaware of what was coming.

"Do it!" Jax yelled.

"All right" He raised his hands in surrender, dropping the gun.

"What the hell's going on, man? Tell me!" He found himself screaming towards the end, as two cars began to approach them.

The black haired man soon realized why he was the only one alone there with his President. "Oh, no, no"

"Jax, come on" he pled.

"Sorry, man" Jax replied, Damon and his guys got out of their respective cars.

"You rat bastard! Goddamn it!" Tig shouted anger floating through his veins.

"You made it on time" Pope stated ignoring the shouting, as two men began to search Tig.

"Yeah"

"Jax, please, brother"

"Think about what you're doing here - Who this scumbag is" he pled, pointing at Damon.

"Him, too" Pope nodded towards Jax, his eyes searched the perimeter and surroundings, discreetly, for Curri's car.

"The gun" he shrugged. "It's just a precaution"

"Right"

"Brother you're giving me up to this asshole" Tig began saying. "And you saw what he did to Dawn" his hands shook with anger and his heart jumped on his chest. "You know what?"

"Shut him up" Jax interrupted.

"She was _screaming_ my name!" Tig continued his voice filled with overwhelming pain.

"Shut him up!" He snapped. One of Pope's guy punched Tig on his stomach making him fall to his knees.

Jax made his way to Damon and stood in front of him. "Did you bring it?" he asked.

Pope took the paper out of the inside pocket silently. "We sent one to Hale's lawyer as well" he informed pleased.

"Thank you"

"I'd do it in the garage" Jax said. "Spotted a couple hikers on the way in, sound travels out here"

"I'll wait till you're done" he stated.

"Tie him up" Damon pointed towards the broken man in front of his eyes.

"I'm gonna need the cut" Jax intervened.

"Would you?" Two men stripped Tig out of his cut, as he tried to struggle.

"It all comes around, Tiggy" Jax revealed, and Tig couldn't tear his gaze from him.

He spit on the ground and seconds later he was being dragged into inside the garage with the man that wanted him more than dead. Things weren't looking so good.

She got out of the car with one of the two guns she had on her, visible on her right hand. After already passing one dead body, she figured she didn't have too much time left.

Catherine got inside the garage through the back door, still unsure of what she would find next.

"You're late"


	16. Coal War (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own soa.**

"You're late" Damon's voice echoed through the room.

"Car troubles" she responded lightly. A small ironic smile began to form as she observed the present situation. "Stop" she called as Jax was about to free Tig, who looked more confused than ever. She raised her gun towards the two SONS and Pope chuckled sarcastically.

"You didn't see that coming son?" he said beginning to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked taking at step in her direction.

"Why August's office?" She wondered out loud ignoring his question. "Of all places – you were reckless and arrogant. Just like you were with them" she nodded towards Jax and Tig.

Damon's smirk began to flatter as his mind made the connection. "You can't steal from me!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening with fury.

She took the safety out of her gun, pointing her gun towards him now. "Give me the key" she ordered coldly. Damon stared at her eyes knowing she was serious, and at that moment she would take the shot before Tig would ever have the opportunity to do, so, he threw her his keys.

"Now finish them" he said. In the middle of their exchange, he didn't notice Jax by Tig's side. And more importantly, he didn't saw the man's now free hands.

"You kill the man that burned your kid alive" Jax spoke quietly only for his brother to hear.

"Say hi to Veronica for me" Catherine looked at him dead in the eye. The flashbacks to that night came crashing down on Tig's mind consuming him, the flames of his girl body on the air, eating her away like she was nothing. He shot mercilessly making Damon's body fall into the ground.

As soon as the gunshots were heard it seemed like a heavy weight was lifted of everybody's shoulders. "I'm sorry," Jax spoke. "I couldn't tell you, he would have picked up on something" he placed his hands on Tig's shoulders while he tried to explain his side.

"He could have killed me right away, bro" he argued, breathing heavily. His hands shook and his heart felt like it was jumping on his chest.

"But he didn't" Jax fought back.

"No, he didn't" he mumbled.

* * *

xx

After Catherine's gloved hands picked the keys from the ground, she left them alone, to give them some privacy. Tig was falling apart right there and who could blame him honestly?

"That's Clay's gun" He acknowledged looking for the first time at the piece on his hand.

"Yeah, it is" Jax confirmed. "Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

Tig only shook his head, as they hugged; and the reality of what they just did began crashing on them. "It's over, brother. It's over" Jax's attempted to comfort him.

"Just go Tiggy, I will catch you in a few" The man nodded, without asking any questions, he spared one glance at the girl and turned on the engine. Seconds later, he was gone.

"Did you think I was going to shoot you?" she asked with a hint of humor in her tone, leaning on his bike.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He took a step towards her, with a determined look on his face. "We need to talk about this" he touched the keys still on her hand. She sighed; a few strings of her hair fell towards her face while she gave him a short nod.

"I know" she replied simply. "Will you hold on to it until later?"

Jax frowned slightly but took them anyways with a questioning look. "August's gonna be extra careful today, don't want to be caught with anything" she explained.

"Okay" he placed them on his pocket, understanding the actual importance of the small object.

Jax then made the call to the Sheriffs Department, and they follow their separate ways. Twenty five minutes later, she received a very _distressed_ call from August.

Gemma opened the door, allowing the two POs to enter Clay's house, Eli observed the several bags on the floor at the same time Clay made his presence known with Juice trailing behind. "You're leaving town?" he questioned.

"What is this?" The older man asked, Juice's words still lingering on his head.

The Lieutenant exhibited the evidence bag on his right hand. "This weapon is registered in your name" he started off saying, "It was just used in the murder of Damon Pope and three of his associates" Clay's eyes widened in surprise, and Gemma began to back down.

"Can you tell me where you've been this afternoon?"

Clay and Juice shared a look and the boy gulped as he leaned against the wall. "Right here"

"Can anyone confirm that?" Eli inquired.

"My wife" Clay answered. Gemma sat down on a chair, gripping at the its arms. "Tell him, Gem…Gemma?"

"He went out for a few hours. Took the gun" she breathed out. "Said he had to settle up some accounts before he left -" she stared into the void, speaking slowly. "I didn't think he'd kill anyone"

Having more than enough for an arrest, the lieutenant turned to the other officer. "Cuff him and read him" he ordered.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

xx

"Police report confirms Clay's prints were on the weapon" August informed turning to Jax, who now had to put on a front.

"When Clay got drummed out of the club, he blamed Pope, hated that we were in business together" he began his story, "I never thought he would be stupid enough to go after him"

August observed the young man, with suspicious eyes. "How is it that Clay knew where Mr. Pope was going to be? Only two parties knew the location" he pressured.

"Clay must've followed me here. Waited for Pope to leave, trailed him to the garage - " he theorized, "-by the time we got there, there were people everywhere, a bunch of cars, we split 'cause I didn't want Trager to get suspicious"

August took a minute to put all the pieces together he almost chuckled at how it play out. "Murder weapon, prints, motive… _you_ running late. All fits together nicely"

"What does that mean?"

"You lock down a lucrative deal. The man who called the play that killed your best friend is gunned down by the man you hate most" he went on, "Who now is as good as dead, once I put a price on his head" he summarized.

"You think I planned this whole thing?" Jax shot. "Come on, man... You give me _way_ too much credit" Jax said with an almost perplexed expression.

"I ain't Pope" he continued. "I'm just a mechanic looking out for my family"

"We're gonna be looking into Mr. Pope's death, and if we determine the police is wrong, our disciplinary action could expand beyond one man" August pointed out, analyzing Jax's body language.

"That makes sense" He replied seriously.

"If it's any consolation, I'm looking forward to working with you, Mr. Marks" They shook hands ending the conversation.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Catherine took a drag from her cigarette as she stood beside one of the tables outside, where August and Jax had been previously.

"You tell me" he uttered. "You don't seem too bothered" August commented.

"You don't either, and you knew him longer" she answered, staring at him in the eye. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"I find it hard to believe you didn't know anything about this" he revealed.

"Did you talk to Jackson?" She asked instead, ignoring his comment.

"I did" August nodded.

"...And?"

"You know the club better than me, what's your…_professional_ take on it?"

She threw the cigarette onto the floor, choosing her words carefully. "That's right I know the club better than you, as well as Clay himself. Although I've never spent too much time with him personally, it's no secret he acts against his own, and he would _anything_ out of revenge and to hurt those who hurt him"

"Even family?" August frowned, as he listened to her words closely.

"The club _is_ his family and look what he did to it" she replied, letting emotion out of her tone. "August, it's just like the home invasions, except this time he wouldn't be here to witness the repercussions" she admitted and he threw her a look that said _'go on'._

"He was fleeing. His – wife said he was planning on leaving the country" August nodded, now more convinced, he sure did hoped she wouldn't be stupid enough to lie about all of that, he took his cellphone out of his pocket, dialing a number.

"Bounty is on Clay Morrow. I want him dead before his hearing"

Back at the clubhouse, the news about Clay had already travelled, Tig sat one of those individuals leather chairs with Happy next to him. Jax approach him, seeing the man feeding the dog they had rescued earlier in the day, he put a comforting hand on Tig's shoulder. "How's she doing?" he asked. Tig glanced at his brother briefly, his gaze returning to the pitbull who was eating of his hand happily.

"She's going to be fine, brother" he replied. Chibs eyes followed Bobby as he trailed behind Jax, to find him sitting down at the head of the table.

"I know what you did with Clay," Bobby started, his hands grabbing the two chairs ahead of him. "I just talked to Juice and Tig"

Jax sighed, looking down. "What did they say?" He inquired.

"Nothing" Bobby simply answered.

"I kept my word to you and the club. I didn't lay a hand on Clay" Jax reminded him, like it would somehow make it better, but whether he admitted or not, when it counted to Clay he never could think straight. His hate often blinded him and he needed to be reminded of what the end goal truly was.

Bobby shook his head hearing those words. "It wasn't about being smart enough to hurt him" he attempted to pointed out once more. "It was about being smart enough _not_ to hurt him"

"You had a chance to be different" he continued, still trying to soften his thoughts.

Jax looked at him for the first since he walked in the room. "Maybe I'm not so different" he claimed coldly.

xx

"Is it done?" Alina asked.

"Yeah and the word's is already being spread. By the end of the day, everyone will know" Catherine shrugged causally, she had stopped by Clyde's house to check on him.

The woman didn't replied, her eyes were unfocused and she seemed to be deep in thought. "Are you okay? What's going on with you lately?"

"Nothing – everything's fine" Alina quickly dismissed, gathering her belongings to a rather big suitcase.

"You just took off, without saying anything. Now, I didn't want to scare Clyde off but I know you Alina. What did you do?"

"Me?" She scoffed. "I didn't do shit"

"Li…" she took a step towards the woman's direction with a faint frown on her face. Her green eyes followed her friend worriedly.

"Maybe you should start thinking about returning home" Alina said instead.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've been here too long," she replied. "You changed"

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked now beginning to demonstrated her lack of patient for the subject.

"The Catherine I know would play- would act with the her head, not heart" she said, and couldn't help but let her frustration to be known. "You let it become personal" she accused.

"No" Catherine spat. "My father did"

"He's the one that sold me out" she continued, and for the first time showed real signs of how the whole position she was in affected her feelings regathering her family. Especially her father.

"Maybe so!" Alina interrupted, "but you let it get to you, you let _this_ place get too familiar"

"I've done everything my father asked and more, I should be allowed to have something for myself" she couldn't understand this change at heart, why she so suddenly had to defend herself to her.

"I'm just saying... you can't stay here forever" Alina grabbed her suitcase, speaking quietly while leaving the room. "I'm going back home, Catherine. Hope you do the same"

Jax had been talking with Nero, later that night, speaking with the other man always brought a new sense of clarity to his head and made him open to try and handle things differently as both of them were on the same position. "What do you tell your boy about the farm?" he asked.

"I don't know" Nero shook his head in defeat.

"Those, uh, journals you keep. Those are for your boy, right? What do you tell him?" Nero questioned.

"The shit I can't tell anyone else" Jax confessed in a low tone.

"You need to buy that farm, brother; the club will help your cousin keep your crew whole" He tried to comfort and reason with him.

"You're so close to getting out" he pushed.

"So are you, mano. So are you" Nero pointed to him. " 'Cause it sounds like you got all your business handled. Hm? I'm gonna make you another deal" he threw him a genuine smile.

"_You_ walk away_, I'll_ walk away"

* * *

**A/N**

**Helloooo, haven't been here in a while… thanks to Storylover00 &amp; india-guest for reviewing!**

**I separated this in two parts, because I thought I wasn't going to finish this for a while...but I did( kind of) so yay, while watching _gang related_ (pretty cool show,btw)**

**Thank you for reading No Place Like Home, it was fun writing it and all so yea thank youuuuu **

**have a great rest of week. **


	17. The Devil's Run

**Disclaimer: soa does **_**not**_** belong to me. I just love it too much to let it go.**

* * *

It was late at night, Pope's body was still warm and August was officially the man in charge. Now, it shouldn't be long that the other man in charge - her father - was going to give her a call to discuss the recent events. That was a conversation she was definitely not looking forward to have.

She had taken Abel to her house, and had put him to sleep on the second bedroom which had been kind of converted into a boy's room. She closed the bedroom door and began stripping off her clothes.

Her hair touched her nearly naked back, after grabbing the pack of cigarettes, that sat on top of the dresser and a lighter, her feet took her to the bathroom that was connected to the room. After discarding the small pile of clothes into the basket, she got ready to take a long and hopefully relaxing warm bath.

The water began running, slowly turning hot, Catherine waited in silence, as she turned to light up a cigarette.

She thought about the events that occurred and how it would reflected on her, how she would have to calm August down and maybe bend into his wishes. The bathtub was now full of hot water with the bubbles in it and she soon got in.

A few minutes had passed when Jax closed the front door as he got inside the familiar house, everything was silent, all the lights were off as it was already late in the evening and he assumed his son was already asleep. He stopped to check on Abel first, opening the door to see him sleeping soundly with the small black cat next to him.

He started by taking off his cut, as he entered the bedroom, followed by his gun and knife. Jax noticed the open door that led to the bathroom, with no light from where he was standing coming from it.

"How's the water?" He asked leaning in against the door frame, he took in the view, noticing the only source of light being the two medium sized candles on different parts of the room. He took a few steps towards her, his lips lifting slightly while he observed her closely.

"I think my skin is half burned but other than that it's good" she answered her own voice rough from smoking. Her eyes were still closed as she heard him moving to sit down on the little chair that held the ashtray.

"Are you just going to stand there until I start talking?" She opened her eyes slowly.

He nodded, taking the cigarette from her hand. "That's pretty much it"

She sighed, dropping her hand to his knee. "I hate doing this" she confessed.

"What?" He pressed.

Her fingers tapped on his skin, and she told herself to not bullshit him and keep her promise. "Explaining shit. It just reminds me of how fucked up it truly is" Catherine took a few seconds to choose the right words and after that, the words began floating easier.

"The reason I didn't went back home was," she spoke openly, afraid that if she stopped she would find a reason not to say anything else."After Veronica died, I got a call from my father telling me I should take advantaged of his mourning to steal what he wanted in the first place"

"what did he wanted?" Jax repeated.

"Some stupid shit Pope had on him, something my father didn't want anyone to know, turns out its just a flash drive and whatever those keys open" Jax remembered he had the keys on his pockets, and his eyes subconsciously dropped to it.

"I didn't stayed just for that. I could've done it a lot sooner but then, shit got even more fucked up and I didn't want to leave, I mean how could I?" He took her hand in his as he heard her finishing talking.

"Did you called your mother?" He now remembered. He wondered how much she had told her parents about her personal commitments in Charming.

"No, I forgot" she responded causally, she knew she had forgotten something important, but now it would be too late to do it. "I turned my phone off, I will do it tomorrow or so"

Jax smiled knowing she would most likely forget about it once again.

"I'm gonna meet with Galen tomorrow, telling him we're done with guns" he spoke while planting a kiss, on her forehead. "Move over" he asked smirking.

Five minutes later, with the water re heated they both laid down on the tub, with her back pressed against his chest. Both of them relaxed for a while longer as they waited for the other to speak first.

"Wait, the Galen guy? Is that him?" She suddenly asked, startling him.

"Yeah" he murmured distractedly.

"Oh, I've never liked him" she shrugged half heartily.

"Do you know him?" Jax frowned, the idea of that man even breathing the same air as her made him angry to say the least, he was truly one of those people you just want to get rid of.

"No," she began. "Only know what people tell me. I think my father has seen him once or twice, but I don't think he was too pleased with him" she spoke calmly, his steady breathing relaxed her and she closed her eyes, as Jay's lips found her temple.

"Are the Irish included in your Sunday dinners you know the ones where you discuss your plans on how to fuck over the rest of us?" His teeth teased her skin there making Catherine turn her head slightly.

She smirked playfully. "No, we call that Christmas" He chuckled against her skin, making her want to get closer to him. "It's a European thing"

"Yeah?"

She barely nodded, when she felt his arms around her. "I'll show you someday" She breathed out, turning her head a few inches to his direction, his lips fell in result and she leaned in catching them with hers.

Their mouths moved in sync, and she had to lean back due to the pressure cause by the both of them. They had been separated physically for awhile and then, the first time they spent time together they were worried about the Pope situation which made it hard to show appreciation for the other without feeling rushed or sloppy.

Her left hand touched his cheek, as Jax stopped, he peck her lips before clearing his throat. "You know when you told me, no one would make you leave Charming, unless you wanted to?" She only nodded, their foreheads still touching, and he smiled, feeling her leaning towards him, attempting to steal a kiss from him.

Jax resisted, if he began getting lost in her body he would never utter the words he needed to.

"What if I want to?" He spoke determined, his eyes fixated on her looking for changes on her face.

"You want to leave?" She asked surprised, the hand on his cheek slid down to his neck.

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you babe" He started with the most serious look she had ever seen on him, which made her ten times more focus than she was previously.

"You know when I think about everything, all the shit that happened, the very moment I started to doubt Clay and the direction of the club - I knew what I had to do. I thought about it ever since I did time in Stockton, I don't want to miss Abel like that ever again, I want to protect him in a way my father never could" he paused, "I should've gotten out a long time ago, but I couldn't let it die - as strange as it sounds I owe them as much, plus you also helped me, " he smiled briefly, "Took my mind out of everything when I needed, even when we barely knew each other, I knew you understood me. Couldn't done anything without you and Ope"

"You can't just kissed me and then shoot all of this on me" she threw him a small genuine smile. "I know how hard it is for you to even think about it, that's how I know you really do need it. Jax I don't care where we are, as long as it _our_ choice" she continued.

"The problem with staying is that, you're not going to be able to deal with your shit, and then somehow we're going to pass that on Abel and I don't want him to become like us" she added in the same gentle but firm tone.

"Neither do I" he whispered.

"In this case, he can't follow our footsteps" she shook her head, just the thought of the little boy doing the same unspeakable shit they both have done, made her stomach turn."_But_ I don't want you to think it's me that wants you to leave, thats making you do something this drastic thing, you have to do it for you"

Jax was tired of the burden he felt everyday and at the hate that seem to be spreading without any notice. "Shit was broken way before you even got here, you just help me to keep my fucking sanity" The tip of his fingers his followed her collarbone as he thought back to every single thing that happened over the last year.

"It only took my best friend to die for me to have the strength to do it - for me to open my eyes"

_Two days later..._

"You have been remodeling" Catherine sneaked inside Pope's old office with a briefcase underneath her arm. "Moved already?" She asked casually.

"Can't waste any time" he replied. "You can't mourn forever..." he trailed off, as Catherine looked around silently.

"Maybe it's time for me to know why you're here" August quickly caught her attention.

Catherine sighed, closing the door behind her. "You know Alina, right?"

August expression changed and the beginnings of a smile took over, as he leaned forward on his desk. "I was hoping you would mention her"

"Yeah, we're close friends" she summarize knowing the man didn't needed too many details to put some pieces together. "I had a deal with Pope, I did my part and he gave me the option to leave when I felt it was time"

"Is it time now?" He shot daringly.

"What do you know of her?" She asked instead, sitting on one of the individual sofas.

"I know she's the supplier for the Irish" August replied.

Catherine didn't answered after that, but seeing the slight confusing on her face he thought maybe she was spending too much time in Charming.

"I heard there was a change in leadership and she's now ahead of the guns" he continued.

_Shit...she got made and didn't bother to call?_

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" he spoke more to himself, but she nodded anyway. He got to give her credit though, working with them everyday, sticking to her ground with a man as respect as Pope...It wasn't easy and that's why he wanted to see how far she went to get out. "Is that how it works, you do something to show your appreciation and you're set for life?"

She didn't allow his words to have an affect on her, she had learned his way of doing things, liked to know how far people could go and then push it further. "Isn't that what you did?"

He only threw her a closed smile. "Let's talk guns"

Catherine frowned. "Are you trying to make a deal with me?"

"I know you can get in touch with the right people. Consider that the price of your way out"

"Like bargain my freedom? I was never in chains" she shook her head, the briefcase burning on her hands with the files she literally had taken from that drawer earlier.

"Keep telling yourself that"

"IF I do this everything else fades?" She questioned, he nodded in consideration.

"Clay's dept is paid, the SONS are free...You're the only one left"

"I am the only one? Even Tig?" She dared to ask. His expression changed visibility.

"I am willing to forget that incident if you come through"

She practically laugh at the irony. "You truly don't want to get rid of me do you?"

"You do business with the right people - there's no risk" she threw him a short nod, her head considering all the factors.

"I won't be handling it from here" she affirmed. "and I don't even want to know any details, I'm done August"

"I figured" he responded. "Been a long time since you've been home"

"Yeah, it has" she agreed. "I can deal with it in the beginning but then it's all between you and her"

"I trust you" he said and almost smirked, which surprised her to say the least, his way of being... strangely pleasant.

* * *

xx

"You knew it was most likely to happen soon, I don't know how the truck wasn't jacked and the blame thrown on you guys" she spoke into the burner.

"You have some ideas, I'm just glad you ain't using those on me" Jax replied with a small smile, as he head over to his bike.

"I would never" she responded in a light tone, she was too heading over to her car as she left the building. "Gemma's going to receive the letter soon - are you okay with all of it?"

"We did vote on it"

"_I guess this is overdue" The old man remarked as he saw four black guys coming in the small room with defiant looks on their faces like they we're begging for him to fight them. _

_His pale face got even whiter after the two hard punches to his face. He didn't felt pain the shock took over after the fourth shank penetrated his skin on those seconds he thought of his wife and John, the choices he made and how he didn't regret them. Clay died two minutes later, in a pool of his own blood. Perhaps it wasn't only the Tellers that died bloody. _

A few days later when all the arrangements were set, Catherine and Jax found themselves on a funeral day again, except this one didn't hurt as much. Or at all. "Have you decided if you're going?" She asked, as she walked around on the roof from one point to another, Abel was sleeping in Jax's room and the clubhouse was quiet with barely anyone present – it was an unusual day.

A dirty former President was going to be buried and no one was in a great mood to attend the funeral. Even with their high tolerance for hypocrisy it was a tad too much.

"Don't know yet" he responded. "I remember, he didn't went to Piney's…but that was probably guilt eating him"

"How did he survive this long, Jax?" The words blurted out from her lips. "I mean it doesn't matter who you are, he killed a founding member, " well the two of them, but one in public knowledge. "He should've been dead a long time ago"

"It was my fault mainly. Shit just kept getting in the way and – it was my fault" Hearing him speaking like that made her stop for a second. He looked defeated, like suddenly the weight had become too much to bear.

"Perhaps you should go then" She took the lighter out of the front pocket of her jeans. "Make sure he falls into the right hole and all" she smiled jokingly, lighting up a cigarette, and he chuckled to himself.

"You should stop moving around so much before you're the one falling" he replied.

"How are the others holding up?" She sat down beside him, passing the death stick into his fingers and he took it gladly. Lately she couldn't smoke a simple cigarette the whole way through, or even take the smell of a strong drink. Ironically, she figured it was the stress getting to her.

"They just want this shit to end" he shrugged. His left hand rested on her thigh while he smoked and she began to lean on him tiredly.

"Doesn't all of this seem surreal at times? Like it's not actually happening?" The beginnings of a smile were noticeable as he heard her tone lowering and giving up to the tiredness.

"All the time" he answered more to himself. With an arm around her waist he pulled her closer, attempting to make her more comfortable while his eyes took in the view and he reflected on how his life was changing. For the better.

* * *

**A/N **

**It's been sooo long, and I've been busy, can't wait to finish this and actually say that I've done something from start to finish lol **

**Thank you for sticking around, have a great weekend. X **


	18. At Heaven's Gate

_**Disclaimer: I do not own soa.**_

* * *

"_MR. Teller?"_

"_Yeah, who's this?" Jax frowned, not familiar with the voice on the other side. _

"_I'm calling on Saint Thomas's behalf, the first emergency contact wasn't available so we had to call you, there's been an accident" _

It was late in the afternoon when Gemma finally got herself together and left the bed, she had been gathering strength to go back to the shop and be the person everyone knew her for.

"Hey...you don't look so good" Unser walked inside the house, observing her and a part of him felt sympathetic knowing she was hurting and couldn't control it. "How are you holding up?"

She scoffed, making her way into the kitchen. "I'm fine, Unser" she answered with a cup of coffee on her hand. "You want some?" She asked.

"No, thanks" Under said, sitting down on one of the chairs. "Have you been talking to Jax?"

She shook her head, a defeated look stopped by her face but she covered it quickly. "That's another thing I have to fix"

"What about Catherine? Have you gained conscience and decided to just let them be?" He asked, a part of him hopeful that she might change her mind by now.

Gemma almost laughed. "Oh no! You know me Wayne, that bitch's going to get what she deserves"

Tig instinctively took a step back at the same time the door was open, surprise and a hint of suspicion hit him like a wave, as he saw his Pres ol' lady with a new set of eyes. Before he only thought the dark haired girl as a 'new and secretive' girl of Jax's. Nothing more even at times when he noticed the talks she had with Chibs, and maybe she was a tad more alert than most people but that shouldn't be any reason to doubt right?

He thought back to what it was the first clue, when she found him on that cold, horrific night next to his daughter's body - that he tried too hard to drink away and suppress it -. Maybe he did brush it off, and pass it as a coincidence. However, when she walked inside the garage, with a gun in hand and he saw Pope interacting with her like they knew each other…it all clicked. And he felt betrayed, for a lack of better word, until she lowered her gun giving him the opportunity to shoot, he thought maybe there was more at play than what they were saying, and just to think about that day gave him a headache.

Seeing her now, in the morning light looking so…simple with a faint guarded smile on her face, he wondered why were all the people, all the women in his life so-

"Morning" her voice echoed on his head, interrupting his internal monologue, he focused on getting inside the house, Catherine's eyes trailed him hesitantly as he step into the kitchen unsure of what to do next.

She was relieve in seeing the man in front of her eyes, breathing safe and sound, she still didn't know August intentions towards him, even if he agreed to let him walk away, she had to tell Chibs to keep a close eye on him.

Nevertheless, relieve wasn't strong enough to describe it, she was glad, happy to see he was okay and well. Even if he had at some point caused pain and distress, he had suffered a great deal as a result, and frankly she was getting tired of the whole an eye for an eye type of thing. "You can say it" she began, and Tig threw her a pointed look, not sure if speaking his mind would be the best thing. The adrenaline from the recent events, rushed back and suddenly it wasn't her next to him but the memories of Pope burning his little girl, and getting ready to kill him as well and the fact the man he once respect the most, betrayed the club and was dead made him snap. "You knew! About everything, this whole time" he waved a hand furiously. "Did Jax know? How long and why did you let us kill Pope? Why were you there when my baby got killed? Did you know about that too?!"

Catherine sighed, putting on a calm voice. "No, I didn't. Jax and I decided to keep that between us, it was a choice we made. I didn't know about your daughter" She spoke calmly hoping that would have the same affect on him too.

A look of realization went over his face as his voice softened. "You knew that girl? The one I hit. With the van"

She threw him a short nod. "Yes, we were friends"

"Shit" he mumbled to himself. "Sorry" He backed down his tone not so angry, seeing him almost everyday knowing he had murdered her friend couldn't been as easy as she made it seem.

* * *

Jax knew how risky it was, for him and the club, to speak with Galen like that. Working with him was never pleasant, or anything close to it, but it was something that needed to be done, they needed to get out of guns, and wanted most of all to start something new, less complicated.

He tried to explain to the man, that it wasn't a rushed decision, he explained how the club wanted out, needed to get any past or future heat off them, told him how the others would pick up the slack, if needed. Gave him alternatives. He tried to talk in the most respectful way possible, even if all he wanted to do was to punch his face.

So, he was almost surprised when he listened without interrupting, and let Jax walk out.

The minute the bike was out of sight, Galen turned to his right man who had now approach him and spoke. "Put a tail on Jackson, kill the first person he's seen with"

"How long haven't you spoken to your father?" he pretended he hadn't heard her. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was doing. "This is the third night you spent here in a row"

"Is that a problem?" he asked. Andrew, Catherine's brother and the girl he was currently with had met back in college, when he had the opportunity to do his senior year in London, since then they kept in touch, seeing each other on and off.

"No, just asking" she shook her head.

"I know you want me gone, but I have to make the most of it as your vacation time is limited…_mate_" he smirked at her, Andrew liked to make fun the way she talked and her accent. Her being from the center of London, her accent was a bit more heavy and he just thrived on seeing her reaction.

She smiled and sat on the bed, her brown hair reached her shoulders and she shivered slightly from the difference of temperature. "Truthfully I didn't came back just for the sights, I got a job offer, and I'm still deciding on whether to take it or not"

Andrew thought about it for a second. "Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to say yes, it's a good opportunity and I can go back if I want to. But this is still another country, I don't know if I'm ready to take that jump yet" she went on, speaking, saying the exact words that were on repeat on her mind.

He smiled taking her words in, he figure if he looks as stupid as he thought he did he was in some serious trouble.

Time seemed be passing way too quickly for Catherine, one minute she was arriving in Charming - filled with mixed emotions - and the next it seemed she got to know a whole new perspective of the small world that surrounded Charming and Oakland. Now, with a distracted mind she got inside her car, outside Jax's house, his words haven't left her mind and the conversation they had was all she had been able to think about.

Catherine understood his whishes and would do anything to help him, the words he found the courage to finally spit out reflected on her, and she hadn't told him how strongly she wanted as well a life outside crime for her.

"That's her" One of the three men that we're assigned to follow Jax, spoke quietly inside the black car as he observed the young woman in the vehicle leaving the house. "The one we saw earlier with him"

"You think he's fucking her?" The second one shot at them roughly.

"What do you think?! She's probably his ol'lady"

"That's good, let's do it slowly - the way he wants it done"

xx

"That stuff with your father is it serious?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" Andrew simply answered.

"I've noticed plenty of people know of your family, your name gets thrown around quite a bit" She laid back down again, her fingers travelled his short hair.

"I guess - My dad, has a lot of businesses, he grew up around here knows basically everyone" he replied automatically.

"What does the Rose mean?" she pushed, taking advantage of the fact he was actually speaking about his family for once.

"What?"

"The rose. There's gratifies some more…explicit than others, but there is a good amount of black roses, when I asked about it, someone only told me one thing: your family's name. The Curris"

"She hasn't been answering my calls" Samantha paced back and forth inside the large office with her husband sitting on the desk behind her. "What if something happened?"

"Damon Pope is dead, and you can't tell me she has nothing to do with it" he spoke displaying his anger, which didn't exactly calmed her.

"You're not helping" she snapped. If something had indeed happened to her daughter she wouldn't be able to handle herself. With all the guilt she felt everyday for even let her go to another country all alone, tear her on the inside. "Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. We wanted him dead anyway. I just want to know if my hija is okay"

The door was forcibly open, only to reveal an extremely pissed off Russian, grabbing a phone on her left hand. "The Irish fucked up" she began saying loudly. Her heart pounded on her chest, while her face seemed neutral, her head screamed at her that she shouldn't have left her, not in the way she did and especially when she knew things weren't simple over there. On the other hand Alina felt ashamed in the way she got to where she always wanted. She got to handle a large part of her family business all because she dared to spy on her friend, if that wasn't a shitty way to level up she didnt know what was. When Robert was about to respond, she took a small breath and clarified. "They hurt Catherine"

Back in Charming, between all the cases of broken feet, bloody noses to pregnant people about to give a new life to the world, on the end of the hall there was a young woman about to loose hers. "I can't feel a pulse!"

"Charge at 360" The doctor calmly called. "Ready"

"Heartbeat's dropping quickly" The sounds around her barely conscious body seem to become louder and louder until eventually stopped. Not fade away like everyone mutters about, Catherine felt like someone was pressing on her chest and head, her eyes closed and suddenly there was nothing anymore.

"She's not responding!"

**A/N **

**Ahhh we're almost there! **

**So, I'm almost ending season six and my heart is broken. Yup. **


	19. See You Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own SOA. At All. **

**Note: timeline might be a bit confusing, just a bit. **

"You think she's dead?"

The man took a few seconds to respond, as he walked closer to the car, observing it at the same time as his eyes turned to the girl. "There's blood on her head" he responded casually.

"By the looks of the car and her, my guess she's not that good" Malcolm, the older one, walked up to the other two, calmly as he saw the blood streaming down on the side of her face he thought it was a step onto the right direction.

"Bring her out" He ordered, his voice raspy and urgent, the other two took her out of the car, making her limp body lean against the open door. "There is fine" he said, turning around to get back to his own car.

"Isn't it too risky, doing it here? Someone might see us"

"That's why we waited this long, dumbass" He replied rolling his eyes.

While those two bickered among themselves, an oddly pale version of Catherine began to regain consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. Hearing the unfamiliar voices, her brain quickly alerted her body to the possible danger. She, as silently as possible, brought her hand to the inside of her jacket and took out the small gun.

Catherine forced her body to react, and feed itself on the adrenaline that now pumped her veins. Leaning slightly forward, in seconds the safety was off and she pulled the trigger.

Bullets flew caughting the men by surprise making them hit the ground, lifeless. Unaware there was a third one, her arm gave up by the time she heard a different voice.

"You little bitch!" He shouted angrily, grabbing the knife out of his pocket, in a moment of rage and impulsiveness he stab her on the chest. By the second time the knife went in, she stopped feeling it, that was when her body began to shut down. The large man look down at his work, leaving her there to bleed out, just when he was about to move the bodies, the noise of several cars beginning to approach were heard and a part of him panicked. He got inside of his car and left, leaving three bodies behind in result.

"So, these past few weeks have been definitely something" Chibs acknowledged, sitting on his place at the table. He place a shot in front of them. "The lads had been thinking about it, how it all went so fast with Clay, now that Bobby's back - we're better, almost healed brother"

Jax nodded his head. "You think you would be ready if more things changed?" He asked so lightly that if the man didn't knew him he would thing it was only a rhetorical question.

Chibs leaned towards the table, not fully comprehending his words.

"Maybe it's time for you to upgrade your patch" He shrugged his shoulder like the words coming out of his mouth were nothing out of the ordinary.

The Scottish barely registered his words, when a phone began ringing. "What changed brother?" He wondered out loud.

"I did" Jax responded, answering his phone next.

"_I'm just worried about him love" Chibs began._

"_In what way?" She inquired. Jax's words had been the only thing in her mind, even her family and the fact that perhaps she did own her a visit, came in second. _

"_This whole thing… What we did for Ope, it had to be done. The rules we were forced to bend – " he cut himself off, "anyways, what I'm trying to say is, I know a piece of him got lost back in County" he looked like he was forcing the words to come out, it didn't seemed like he had confessed his thoughts to his brothers even. The words seemed hard to form, especially when he didn't want to believe them. "I don't know, if he can handle it anymore, the boy's better when he's with you but if he goes further on that road I don't -"_

"_I know" she interrupted him. "He was really angry Chibs, you know that" she began, "And I don't even blame him, I don't even know if there's a word for what he's going through all I know is that he's not okay"_

"_Fuck" he breathed out and something struck her mind, making her frown at her own thoughts. "Chibs, do you think he's a risk?" she almost raised her voice, when he didn't respond; she realized the actual seriousness of where his mind was at. "He's not his father" she tried to reason but quickly realized how it all sounded. _

"_I'm sorry" she apologized. "Shouldn't have said that" They spent a few seconds in silence each one of them buried in thoughts. _

"_Maybe there's so much even Jax Teller can handle" she thought out loud. The older man nodded his head in agreement, stunned at how their conversation turned out. _

"_Then what?" he answered understanding what was unspoken between them. _

"_Now that's something he needs to figure it out by himself" She replied, she didn't told him the conversation between her and Jax, and how close he truly was to the truth. _

"_But you're his ol'lady" he pressed and he couldn't help but to chuckled at that. "Can I even call you that? It's probably more the other way around knowing you two"_

_She chuckled."You know if something happens to me, you're the one who will have to keep him in line" she said with a playful smirk, half serious half joking._

_Chibs shook his head, squeezing her arm."Nothing's gonna happen to you lass" _

"You fucking prick! Do you know what you did? She's Robert Curri's daughter!" Galen yelled, furious.

"We didn't know who she was! The cunt killed two of my men, we were following orders!" The man basically yelled back, his nervousness taking the best of him. "_Your_ orders"

Galen punched the guy out of anger."Now, **I'm** the one who's dead! And if that happens, you bet your ass I'll make sure your family suffers as much as we will"

"Jax! Jax! Hey, you can't go in there" Eli called, pushing him back to the small waiting room. "Just listen"

"What happened!?" He asked, his hands clenched as the noises from inside the room filled his ears, the need for answers was overwhelming and all the wanted to know was if she was okay and why was everyone staring at him with pity on their eyes.

His heart pounded as he heard Eli speaking for the first time with sympathy on his voice towards him.

"Someone hit her car, making it go off road, she was outside, they must have brought her out, she still had her gun with her and it was fired" he paused, "Who would do this, Jax?" He inquired giving him a few seconds to ponder on his answer.

When he didn't replied, he continued now more gently. "They're trying to bring her back"

Eli saw him breaking right there, like he was about to get physically sick, Chibs and Tig held him back, as he tried to get inside the room making him sitting down on one of the chairs.

"She was the only body we found, so...I'll rule it out as a hit and run" Eli announced.

"Thanks" Tig vaguely responded.

"I'm sorry" Eli left, recalling the night he heard the news about his wife.

"Fuck man, I was just talking to her" Tig reflected, turning to Jax. "I'm sorry bro"

Chibs was speechless, and frankly concerned with Jax's reaction.

* * *

x

Jax was furious, if that could even cover what was going on inside of his head. The same night he heard the news, after speaking to Eli, he suspected that it was the Irish doing, especially after confessing to Chibs what he did, the older man was angry with Jax, baffled with the fact that he could be so naive to the point he would think Galen could actually be...civil.

They wanted to give Jax some kind of lesson? Fine by him, he was a grown man who could defend himself, now going after his family? That's when all logic disappeared. Him and Chibs tried to reach Galen, as well as the kings, but no luck. No one, on the other side made a sound.

"_MR. Teller? I was the one that spoke with you on the phone" The doctor closed the door behind her as she took a few steps into the hall. _

_Jax raised his head, thoughts raced through his mind, he could actually feel the worst possible scenario knocking on his door. "You're the boyfriend correct?" _

_He only nodded, not trusting his voice on that moment. "I assume, the police told you what happened?" She sighed, taking a second look at his face, she changed her tone. That was the hardest part of her job. Attempting to verbalize everything that went wrong. "Catherine had some complicated stab wounds on her chest, luckily it didn't penetrated the rib cage completely-"_

"_She was stabbed?!" Jax interrupted, the anger seemed to grow and grow, and he was sure it wouldn't take long until he exploded. _

"_Yes, her heart caved more than once and we did our best to keep her.."_

_His breath got stuck on his throat. " Is she...?" By some miracle Jax was able to keep his posture, but God knows how much he needed to just __**see**__ her again, too make sure it wasn't as bad as everyone was making it seem. Because the truth was, he wouldn't be able to handle it - not again. _

"_She's not dead, yet" The doctor rushed out, not giving him another chance to interrupt. "We're doing the best we can"_

"_Can I see her?" He practically implored , his tone full of hope._

"_Not possible at this moment. I wish I had good news, I will inform you if anything changes" _

"Jax! You can't do anything, not now" Tig tried to reason.

"They're going to pay for for this" Jax slowly stated. Both of them knew that tone, the anger mixed with pain how it felt to be hopeless in helping the people you loved the most, they both felt it once before, but they couldn't support the thoughts going through his mind at that moment. Not when it would get him killed.

"Aye, but it doesn't have to be by _your_ hands" Chibs threw at him.

"Then who's going to make it right?!" Jax called angrily glaring at him. The fact that he couldn't even see properly or talk to her was beginning to affect him a bit too much and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle feeling like that for much longer.

"Didn't you said her family knew Galen? I'm sure her father will do something about it" He reached out not knowing what card to play next.

"Do you really think I can stay here, while I know that piece of shit did what he did and is still out there?!" Jax shot angrily.

Chibs pulled him to a corner, so Tig wouldn't hear his next words. "I thought you wanted out so you wouldn't have blood on your hands anymore" he sighed, the whole situation getting to his nerves. "Just let it be, brother"

"I did everything you asked me to do, Jackson" Gemma tried to keep her calm, she had come by to try and see how things were with her son, and ultimately faking some sympathy.

"I'm tired, ma" he replied, hoping his mother would just back off, and ease his mind instead of stirring up more trouble, he closed the door of Abel's room whom was falling asleep with the God damn cat, he forced Jax to bring to their house.

She waved her hand as if to dismiss it. "Look what happened to Clay was brutal, and I'm sorry about your fling, but - "

Jax scoffed, as he walked into the kitchen so Abel wouldn't hear them talking. "Catherine wasn't a fling! Jesus, do you even hear yourself sometimes?" He sat down, lighting up a cigarette. "What happened to Clay was only a matter of time"

"You don't even knew her, Jackson. Not really" Gemma got tired of bitting her tongue, and decided it was a good opportunity as any to let the truth out. "You know she was working behind your back. With the guy that killed Tig's kid and was making the club's life hell"

At that point, Jax almost laughed at the whole thing, it was incredible how his mother was able to get all the information she wanted, but lacked trust in the people involved. Jax was about to reply but stopped as he heard closely to his mother's next remark.

"I knew those guys were up to no good when they followed her, probably were in bed with her, I told you Jax you should have gotten rid of her a long time ago"

"What did you just say?" He asked, his voice turning cold. "You saw them? You saw those men going after her and you didn't do anything?!" Gemma rolled her eyes, getting sick of talking of the girl who was present in such a small part of her life but manage to turn everything upside down. "Look, I did you a favor, did you even heard what I said!? She's not on our side!"

"There's no sides! Fuck what makes you think that I don't know everything? Do you see why I need to walk away? I can't deal with all of this bullshit anymore, with _you,_ you're fucking poison" He almost screamed, letting out everything he had been feeling for a long time but never said for the simply fact that she was his mother, it didn't felt _right_. But enough was enough, and Jax's filter was just gone.

However, Gemma didn't take any of his words at heart, she thought he was merely hurt and drop that on her just to raddle her.

"I swear if those words are coming from her, Jackson I will -"

"You will what?!" He pressed. "Nothing you can do, will be worse than what you already did. This is exactly the kind of shit I'm trying to get away from. I love her, but it's my call"

"You can love her here, son" The woman breathed out, apparently defeated.

He shook his head, heading towards the hall once again. "Not the way I want to" he walked out without uttering another word.

After the conversation Jax had with his mom, he couldn't help but feeling a little more relieved - and hurt by his mother's words - but in the end it was one more person he had been more honest to. Even if it hurt them more than it did him. He wasn't sure if his mother was ever going to change, or was even capable of doing so by now, but one thing he knew for sure, was that she brought a lot of lies and secrets with her and he couldn't help but feeling trapped in all of that. Some people say Gemma was the glue of the SONS but as time passed he could see more clearly that it wasn't the club that needed her, but the other way around.

"Jax?" One of the doctors that was more familiarized with the club called him as Jax made his way to leave the room he had been spending so much time on. "May I speak with you for a second?"

"Did anything changed?" he eagerly asked.

"We've got the results of a few tests we did on Catherine when she first arrived on the ER, our suspicions were right. We still don't know why she fell into a coma or when she will wake up, but her vitals are improving, and we hope for a fast recovery"

"What are you trying to tell me?" He pushed, praying that it wasn't bad news.

He took a step forward, more comfortable than some doctors would've been with the blond, he knew Jax from having offered to treat a few members when they stumbled in the ER along the years and actually grew to like them. "You're the closest person she has, here in Charming and I'm assuming the father..." He threw Jax a hint, followed by a moment to collect himself. While that might have been good news in some cases, on this one it wasn't the best due to Catherine's state.

"What?" Jax gulped, his heart pounded on his chest and all sorts of questions began forming inside his head. _Did she knew? Was she afraid to tell him? And if so, __**why**__? _

His mind played the last few weeks on his head, she hadn't acted like she was hiding anything, her behavior didn't changed she simply seem more tired than usual.

Perhaps, she was as much in the dark as he was.

"5 weeks. That's the number" he proceed, after the colour had returned to Jax's face and if the situation was different he might had found it a little funny.

"What does this mean? With her...being asleep?" He asked, still being in denial with her state. His worry increased each second the man didn't replied.

"That's the complicated part - we have to make sure the mother gets enough nutrition, so the fetus won't feel an actual difference. It's essential that we continue to monitor her twice as carefully so we're aware of any changes,the second they begin to occur. Besides that we can only hope that Catherine wakes up so you two can enjoy the pregnancy together"

"My baby's pregnant!?" A voice was heard from behind them, making Jax turn around instinctively.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" The doctor asked politely.

The kind looking woman paid no attention to the tension building up inside, as she focus on trying not to let her voice break."My name is Samantha, I'm Catherine's mother"

* * *

x

"I knew this was a bad idea her coming here" Samantha sighed sadly, as she caressed her daughter's cheek. She put on a brave face not knowing who she was going to encounter, she couldn't be seen as easy target. Although she hadn't travelled alone, in the middle of all the exchanges, it truly felt like 'the calm before the storm' back home and Robert insisted on her bringing two of their men, he wouldn't risk the safety of his wife as well.

Several minutes later, she found herself making conversation to the young man sitting on the other side of the bed, looking as guilty as she felt.

"You know who's responsible, for this I take?" She said more than asked. She tried to replace her tone with a softer one, but every time she looked down, guilt overwhelmed her and the rough side of her took over.

She assumed the man - by the way he was acting - it was him that tamed her daughter and she would have gave him a hard time, half joking, half serious if it was in a different circumstance.

"Yes" His rough voice interrupted the short silence that briefly consumed the room.

"How much has she told you?"

"Everything"

When she heard the doctor revealing that Catherine was pregnant and seeing how he reacted, how broken he looked the reluctance in his eyes every time he touched her, like he was afraid to do something that would damage her even further made her rethink and wonder how he truly affected her daughter.

"You do know why they haven't reached you, don't you?" Samantha reflected on what to tell him and what not to. If her daughter trusted him with her body and secrets than she should be able to do the same. For the most part. After all, he was the father of her first grandchild. "It was a personal attack for a personal offense. They must have realized their mistake and are trying to fix it"

Jax shook his head, gulping. "It was my fault" he started off saying. "It happened because of the history we've got with them. I should be the one to make it right"

The woman nodded, responding just as firmly. "That maybe so, but they broke an unspoken agreement. If there is still _kings_ left, then, I'll be severely disappointed in my husband" Her voice held steady and direct, her eyes turned cold as she spoke of her daughter's attackers, and Jax almost smiled seeing where the girl he loved got her fire from. "I'm sure she would do it herself if she could"

This time Jax allowed himself to smile briefly, as he kissed Catherine's knuckles he whispered. "Yeah, I'm sure she would"

"I know it's against your nature, but I'm asking you to not interfere" He didn't replied, his eyes looked up just quick enough go catch the small rose on Samantha's wrist.

**"Ope?" She called, in a uncertain tone. "maybe we should leave" she said, Catherine felt a chill on her back like she could feel someone's was watching her intensely.**

**"what's with that face?" He asked, as he fired the gun not sparing her a look. "we've been here for awhile - it's fine" he dismissed.**

**"yeah, I know" she responded behind him distractedly. Her head felt too light and her body like it was floating. She knew it wasn't because of any drugs, or alcohol. Catherine couldn't tell what was wrong in particular, just that something was.**

Days passed and truth be told it didn't get any easier, but with Catherine's mother presence it didn't seemed to get harder either, with no changes, good or bad happening, Jax and Samantha grew closer, past the initial barrier of mixed feelings he felt more than her due to the fact the blamed her family as much as he did to himself for the situation.

"Your child, Jackson, is the sweetest thing" Samantha smiled genuinely, as she thought back to the boy who kept asking her questions after questions both to her and Jax. "He told me that I looked like his mother" She said, overwhelmed with the simple things that were being thrown repeatedly to her, that in particular had made her speechless, but she managed to throw him a warming smile nonetheless. It felt unreal, how much her daughter seemed to have grown and made a life for herself,she just hoped Catherine was up to sharing it with her. "Did you told him she was in the hospital?"

"I said that she was sick and,huh, she couldn't be with him for a little while" Jax cleared his throat, recalling how hard it was to find the right words to explain to his son what was going on.

"I can be with him, while you visit her, I noticed you like being alone for awhile" she spoke slowly and truthfully. "Plus it would be good to get to know him better" When he didn't responded right away, Samantha let her guard down even further, saying what he needed to hear at the moment. "You can trust me"

He nodded in agreement, his head going to other places. "I can't believe she's carrying my child" he spoke more to himself and for the first time since the incident his lips lifted slightly in what was the closest he gotten to a genuine and long smile.

**Ope kept sipping his beer and shooting, aiming for the empty bottles like nothing was wrong, and it was merely an ordinary day.**

**She took a step towards him, her eyes observed their surroundings it seemed nothing had changed, they were standing on the same open field, carrying the same guns, even her car was there along with his bike.**

**"What's that?" She nodded towards his neck, he gave a chain wrapped around it with a ring in the middle.**

**"Donna's" he replied, throwing her a smile. "I got it when I first came here"**

Three weeks and a few days later, Charming was quiet. The club was back to their usual routine, the closest members had been more involved in the whole Galen-Irish business, but as the time passed, the days seem longer and the matter seemed smaller.

Jax had spent more time in explaining to Abel what was going on, as his questions became more perceptive and accurate, he had been spending time with Samantha and briefly met Catherine's brother, which ended up (drunkenly I might add) explaining to Jax one night his version of the story and reasons to why the distance was such a present enemy in the last year and a half. Unfortunately he had to return to his home, after a few days, due to his father's wishes.

Jax hadn't felt that kind of pain, since his own son was in the hospital, both times, he continued to hold her hand tightly, he couldn't even think of the possibility of her not waking up any time soon, he was still in denial...in the back of his mind he still thought she was just taking an unusual long nap. The worst thing was, knowing that he couldn't help her. He wasn't strong enough, smart enough to help her, hell even these doctors didn't knew what else to do.

"Darling..." he murmured, the hand that wasn't attached to hers, caressed her head, stopping at her cheek, his thumb travelled her lower lip as he spoke quietly. "I just want to see you"

**"what?" She frowned slightly. Shit wasn't making any sense, and frustration was taking over her body. "Ope - Donna's dead"**

**He smiled surprisingly. "so am I"**

**She felt like she was in a weird,strange looking dream like the one's the soprano guy used to have, then a sharp pain on her chest made her sit on the ground as she held on to it. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the air was too heavy and her vision began to blur. "it's okay"**

**"what's-what's happening to me?" Catherine threw him a shocked glare. "I just spoke to you yesterday, you're not dead" her voice raised, making her forget all about her sore lungs.**

**Opie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing closer to him. "Think. Use that head of yours and think back to everything that's been going on" he asked.**

**Reluctantly, Catherine let herself relax and focused on what she knew, she closed her eyes and she doesn't know what he did, but the next thing she felt was overwhelmed, her eyes filled with tears and when she turned around, her arms held onto the taller man for dear life.**

**"I've missed you so much!" She cried.**

**"I've missed you guys too. All of you" his tone got serious and he pushed her back by her shoulder as he stared at her directly in her red eyes. "you can stay here too, Catherine"**

**"Did you hear that?" She turned her head over, a low voice echoed and she tried to find the source. "it sounded like my mom and..."**

**...Jax.**

Her body felt sore, like she had been laying in the same position for too long. Her eyelids felt heavy and she tried to move something, her arms,legs, but no luck. Her mind wasn't sure how long it passed, it didn't register how long she was in that state, or even _why. _

"Mommy!" The voice brought her back, from the way her mind was slipping back to the deep slumber. Catherine opened her eyes as she turn her head to the side, in time to see a little blond boy walking inside the room, she saw him running towards her, making her demonstrate a weak, tired smile.

The little boy sat on the chair next to the bed with a big smile, happy that he finally found her.

"Abel..." she cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" She asked him trying to keep her voice steady ignoring the pain she was feeling on her chest not to scare him off.

"I ran from uncle Chibs and knew you were here, 'cause I heard them talking" he said, trying to climb to the bed. He frowned. "You okay?"

She nodded with a genuine smile on her face, he tried to extend her left arm to support as he manage to jump from the chair to the bed. "come 'er" she spoke quietly while she patted her right side which had more room for him to lie on. His small body crawled on the bed to the right side of it, and she open her arm and Abel cuddled next to her, his head rested on her chest while he played with a few strings of her hair. "You can't run off like that, I'm sure they are worried now. Don't do it again" She tried to put a firm tone behind her voice, but couldn't take the tiredness of it.

"I won't" he murmured. "I just wanted to see you. Daddy said you were sick"

As she was about to reply, her eyes seem to shut without her permission and she fell back to the darkness with the little boy on her arms.

x

* * *

"Abel! What're you doing? Never run off like that again"

"I was in there" he pointed to the closed door. "Talking to mommy" he explained, not understanding what was wrong with it.

Jax frowned leaning in to his son. "You talked to mommy?" he asked confused. Abel nodded as he extended his arms asking to be held. Jax took him in his arms, as he stood up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went to the bed, and we talked...she told me you would be worried,and then I played with mommy's hair, like I do when I'm going to sleep, until she closed -" he put his hands on Jax's neck "her eyes again. I think she's really tired"

The second time Catherine woke up it was in the middle of the night, she still thought Opie was going to appear any second, and every time she fall back into the deep sleep she found herself with him in different scenarios, places they actually have been before, repeating the same words they've once said. The brief second she was fully conscious, her mind could only register the fact that she was in a hospital, for a while now, her body was numb, and she definitely saw Abel hours earlier. Jax's voice was lost in the mix as well, she thought back to early in the day she couldn't remember him being there, not like Abel, but she did hear his voice which was so difficult to forget.

The next morning, Abel's little adventure was on Jax's mind while he walked up to the room that felt so familiar by now. Not that he was doubting his son conversation, but it was hard to believe it when the doctor told him that it was very difficult, for her to have waken up and fall back in, in a matter of seconds.

Jax kissed her forehead, while her hand gripped at the sheets without him noticing, as he backed away from her to sit down.

"I don't want to stay ope, I wanna go back" she plead, trying to get stop the recurring dream from repeating itself. She kept saying the same words each time more demanding until everything turned black once more.

Catherine's hands moved slightly as her eyes began to fluttered open, her lips opened and she swallowed dry, feeling her throat burning in result.

She turned her head to the side, seeing a tall figure speaking on the cellphone with their back to her. She smiled fondly as she looked him over, realizing how much she had missed Jax she just wasn't sure what it happened in the first place. She tried to place herself more comfortably before drawing attention to the bed, thinking about throwing something at him and maybe cause him a heart attack, calling his name, or just wait it out. While she contemplated her options Jax had already turned around with his reddish blue eyes. "Fuck!" He swore. "Catherine?" His heart pounded on his chest, and if he was able to handle all the bullshit that had happened on that very hospital, all the scares he was sure he wasn't going to die soon.

"Hi handsome" She responded weakly, with a small smile. Jax was now much closer to her, both of his hands held her face as he pressed his lips to hers desperately.

"I thought I lost you" he breathed out, closing his eyes again while his mouth tried not to crush hers. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and lastly her lips before he was able to fully calm down and register her needs. Then the 'Are you okay' began even when the doctor got there to fully checked her physically, she smiled knowing it would be like that for the rest of the week at least. Jax asked the doctor to deliver the _all_ the news himself, related to the accident and the her not so recent status.

An hour later, she saw and had a brief - and emotional - conversation with her mother, making her realize how serious he had missed her. When she mentioned Catherine that her brother had visited and had been calling non stop to check on updates that's when it struck her heart.

"When are you leaving?" She asked quietly, wanting to know the details as soon as possible so it would hurt less. Samatha grabbed onto her hand, placing it close to her chest.

"Only when you're ready" She smiled reassuringly."I'm not leaving you again in here"

"You know I'm an adult, right?" She smiled playfully drinking from a bottled water.

"You're not going to change my mind on this" she smiled tenderly. "You know both your brother and your father wish they could be here"

By the next day, Catherine was already tired of being in the same bed, breathing the same air and being treated like she was going to break at any second. The wound on her chest was healing nicely and with proper care, she would be able to exercise the muscles as much as she wanted to without wanting to curse everytime she made a sudden move.

She ultimately insisted on leaving the bed, arguing that three weeks was enough time to rest, if her legs were that numb and she barely had waken up it wouldn't be long until someone could just cut them off.

"Can you believe that I literally just brushed my teeth?" She said breathlessly, feeling Jax's hand moving in circles on her back smoothly while the other grabbed the strings of hair that kept escaping her hold. She had requested to be alone, so she could shower and change her clothes, as much as the doctor and nurse advised against and said that she needed to rest as much as she could their warnings didn't exactly had that much effect on her. Now fully clothed she found herself throwing up for the second time in twenty minutes, who knew being in a coma could fucked up your body even more?

That's how Jax found her leaning towards the toilet, vomiting every content inside her body. Not the most comforting sight, but only he and Samantha knew it had a joyful reason behind it. "Have you talked to the doctor yet?" He asked, waiting for her to finishing brushing her teeth again by the door.

"Not really, I asked to do all the talking later, finding out about the coma was enough" Jax nodded, his eyes distant as she spoke.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired, he seemed to delay the answer purposely, making her sigh as she walked towards him. "If you're worried about the Irish then -"

"No it's not about that" he interrupted, planting a kiss on her temple, being on the other side of the conversation was more stressful than what he expected. "As much as I wanted to do something about it," his tone darkened and she noticed his body tense, Catherine placed a hand on his chest understanding his dilemma. "I stayed put"

"I'm sure you let your anger out somewhere else" Well...He was going to, but then the doctor decided it was a good idea to drop the bombshell.

"Not knowing what was going to happen was the worst part, not being able to help you, not knowing if you were going to wake up at all... It got scary to even think I might have to do it alone" his lips lifted fast as his palm caressed her right cheek. "But I was just over thinking"

She frowned, locking her gaze with his. "Do what?" She pressed.

Maybe he should come out and say it, what's the worst that could happen? "Do you feel any different? I mean, tired or nauseous? The doctor said it was normal when you are pregnant at this stage and..." Jax was so wrapped up on his little speech, he didn't even reflected on his words, practically didn't caught the whole minor freaking out Catherine was going through when she heard it.

She took a step back a look of pure confusion crossed her eyes. "What did you say?" Her voice was above a whisper. He bit his lower lip briefly while the nervousness caught up with him.

"I know" he simply said and couldn't help but his eyes demonstrate how happy that new reality made him feel.

"How long?" She asked trying to do the math in her head, but her brain fought back and she couldn't remember some details, and the fact that she was everything but regular only added to the confusion.

"Five weeks when you first got here, so, eight now" he said.

_Oh. Fuck. _

"I've been smoking, Jackson" She exclaimed worriedly, that being the first thing that popped on her head. Jax chuckled pulling her into a hug.

"You barely smoked," he contradicted. "and haven't been drinking" his arms wrapped around her pressing her body against his. Her hands stayed on his chest, beginning to feel emotional. "It's gonna be alright babe" Her hand went to her stomach instinctively and it was her turn to smile as she felt her eyes go watery. She felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.

"This is good right?" She spoke into his chest, he grinned in response kissing her head.

"Yeah," he paused. "It's perfect" Jax was going to be every step of the way this time, he was going to be there through every bump in the road no matter how bad, he was going to do what he should've done the first time.

x

Catherine opened her eyes after a few hours of much needed sleep, it still felt strange being in the hospital for that long, at least now she was allowed to have the comfort of her own clothes. She found Jax next to her, on the chair, that worked as his second or third bed by now. Now that she was aware of the pregnancy, it seemed like a switch on her body had turned on, and suddenly the bathroom became her friend quite quickly, she thought the baby was compensating for the things it didn't do the first few weeks.

After they had yet another conversation with the doctor in charge, he explained what her body went through the minute the ER had opened the doors for her until she got her own room. Then Jax mentioned how Eli helped them by sweeping the accident under the rug, due to empathy and the fact he looked like he couldn't be bothered with more murderers. How he explained to Abel that was she sick, and Catherine interrupted him saying that she had woken up to the sound of his voice confirming Jax that his son wasn't in fact lying.

Shortly after that, she began to feel tired and Jax encouraged her into sleep for awhile, that was when he underestimated how tired he was as well.

"Jax?" Catherine expended her right hand to touch his arm attempting to wake him up by calling his name softly, when she finally did it, convincing to lay down next to her to be more comfortable was harder than the actual waking up.

"You okay, darling?" He asked for the second time the minute they found a position which both felt good in. He pulled her gently into his body making the sheets slid to her waist which worked for her as she felt too trapped on the damn bed. She nodded in response, her fingers designed patterns on his skin beginning on his neck to his chest distractedly.

"Where's Abel?"

"With your mom" He replied quietly, his fingers tangled on her hair, as she now played with his jacket's zipper.

"What? Honestly?" She asked with a hint of surprised in her tone. In almost a month is enough time to get to know a child, and knowing her mother's soft side for kids, she was sure, Samantha was head over heels with Abel.

"Yeah, he's been dying to see you again" Catherine felt sad, guilty that she was in a danger place and how it would effect the little boy, now that she was a big part of his life.

"How was the whole mom thing? Meeting her and so on?" She asked, curious.

"Well, she's nice" he began slowly. "The first thing she heard was the doctor telling me that you were pregnant, it's safe to say it was interesting"

"Yeah, I bet" She commented, turning to her right so that her back laid half on the bed now. In a quick movement he raised his left arm that was resting to her side, pulling her closely to him making Catherine almost the same height as him.

"You're just like her, different, but I see it" He went on, a grin beginning to form on his lips.

"What?"

"Your mom's hot, babe" He smirked, leaning in towards her. Catherine pursed her lips, trying to maintain a serious look.

"That's just wrong" she replied. Moments later, their lips touched and she kissed him back happily. The sound of the door opening made them sigh in frustration as they pulled apart from me another, in reluctance.

Although it didn't last long, as it was Chibs and the three of them engaged in light conversation putting the obvious issues away at least for the first few minutes.

"Is there anything we need to worry about?"

She shook her head. "No, everything's okay" Catherine assured. "I'll leave it to the boss to handle" Referring to her dad, Chibs expression changed to a more genuinely curious one.

"When your father is not in charge anymore, who's next in line?" He asked.

"Well, there's no vote, for starters, it's his choice. But normally it stays in the family or his right man steps up"

"So, you or your brother?"

"Not Andrew!" She chuckled. "He's too clean for that thank God, he would've have to pull a Michael Corleone - it wouldn't be pretty" Her tone remained playful and light, although the subject was heavy and dark, it was no strange talk. Her father and her had long conversations about the undeniable possibly. It was the offer she had once accepted, but with the passing of the years Catherine suffered a chance of heart. "My mother on the other hand, she would be perfect"

Chibs raised his eyebrows in interest. "Really? The lass that has been coming here, right?"

Catherine could feel Jax chuckles already because of their proximity. "Yes, Chibs that's her"

The man pursed his lips, in fake thought. "Now, that I think about it I do see some similarities" His eyes glinted in amusement, like he was pushing all his inappropriate comments down his throat.

"I hate both of you" She said resting her head back on Jax's chest, pinching his hand with the little energy she had.

"He's still in there?" Bobby asked while walking towards his brother at the hospital's entrance. "Is she better?"

"Yeah, she looks better, tired but good"

Bobby nodded, simply responding. "That's good" However Chibs didn't missed the obvious concern that still over came his tone.

"He needs that, old man" Chibs smoked the rest of the cigarette as they walked towards their bikes. "Her. Keeps him in a good place"

Bobby nodded in agreement. He thought that he would never be able to fully support their relationship but he couldn't deny the fact that the boy wasn't happy with her. "Starting to see that"

x

"I can't believe they are making me stay two more days" She complained, her voice travelling the room, along with the background noise of the tv.

"Baby, you were in a really bad shape, they're just making sure you're hundred percent before you leave" Jax replied tiredly making her feel guilty ultimately for him staying with her at the hospital until late.

"I know, I'm just tired of being stuck in this room" he kissed her head, not fully taking his mouth out of her forehead.

"I'll stay with you" he said, his mouth moved against her skin while he spoke. "Abel loves your mom, and I'll tell the nurse I fell asleep"

"You make everything sound so easy" she argued, closing her eyes her hand moved to rest on his lower stomach, wanting to feel closer to him while her fingers travelled with without a path on his warm skin.

A few minutes passed when Jax followed her lead, his large hand raised her t-shirt and he placed his hand on her stomach, both of them closed their eyes in silence at the same time sleep took over their bodies.

**A/N**

**Heeeyaa! First of all thanks for your support! You rock (: Second, I've been kind of busy and this one was the longest chap so far so it took awhile.**

**Third, did you actually thought I would kill her? If this was another story yea I would, but not with these happy little dorks, I have this vision for them lol, I just hope I have the strength to make it 'real' anywayys, have a great weekend. X**

**PS: I wasn't going with the whole cliché pregnancy thing, BUT then I began to imagine their kid and basically I already know everything about this child so that's why I include it. **


	20. We'll Always Have Charming

**A/N****  
****The italics in the end it's not flashbacks but flash forward, just a couple of hours.**

* * *

"I guess you didn't forgot about everything" He exclaimed breathlessly with a smirk playing loosely on his lips. Coming down from their high, they - mostly him - kept shooting remarks all playful of course about how 'untrained' she gotten and if she still remembered the simplest things. It all started when she finally convinced Jax that there was barely a sore muscle in her body. Her scar was fully healed, she had no trouble breathing anymore, she could finally move around comfortably with no sharp pain knocking on her door. She said to him and I quote: 'Just because I don't remember everything that doesn't mean that suddenly I can't handle you'

"Again?" he chuckled, failing to disguise how much he was enjoying having her lips touching his skin. "Do you want me that much?" his voice filled her ears, as she was clpse to him. He felt her warm breath on his chest then his neck slowly but surely getting him more and more agitated, her hair moved with her leaving small goosebumps behind. Catherine opened her lips more as she reached the beginning of his jaw, his hands embraced her smaller frame not being able to stop in one place. She felt his fingers on her side somehow divided between teasing her and showing her how much he just wants to hold her and never let her go again.

Jax was still unfocused and his sense of protection seemed to be sky high ever since he found out she was pregnant, one of the reasons why she was so determinate into taking his mind somewhere else, somewhere really far from all the craziness.

"Jackson Teller," she breathed out against his parted lips, their mouths united for a brief second at the same time his hold on her tightened, her knee which was currently the only thing separating his legs pressed against the mattress and although they were butt naked she still felt like there was too much distance between them. "When don't I want you"

"I'm happy for you, brother. I am" Chibs didn't know if he was trying to convince himself, Jax or the rest of the club. Nevertheless, it still hit home when he saw the beginning of Jax's old glint back in its place.  
"Thanks man. It means more than you know" Jax said, putting away the knife. "Own it" he threw him a honest smile, the patch that read 'President' landed in front of the Scottish man. Chibs gulped.

"Hey, maybe it's another boy" Chibs said, pouring another shot.

Jax smiled, his eyes beginning to get a reddish color. "You know, I wouldn't mind a girl" he stood up.

"Jackie," The man began saying. "They know you've done more for this club than anyone else. No one's judging you no matter what stupid shit we might say" A moment of clarity fought its way through Chibs mind, and thank God it did because it was exactly what the blond needed. Jax only nodded any words he might wanted to say died soon enough on his tongue. "We're still brothers Jax"

After hearing closely the details behind his decision and what he was going to do from now on, part of him was a bit jealous that the younger man manage to rebuild his family and even have a new member on the way, he wanted that for a long time to be with his wife and at least see his daughter grow up even if it meant to stay away from the club from awhile. It was always there, they just put it on the back of their mind and ignore it thinking they could never change and make room for it all.

Because the truth was, you didn't have to be on your worst days to wonder what _if_.

x

"We have matching scars" she said catching him by surprise, it had just hit her and she blurt it out the minute the thought struck her as she observed him getting dressed.

Jax didn't know how to respond, it wasn't like he could be angry because it wasn't her fault, he almost smiled though due to the simplicity of her tone.

When he turned around, she had a good look at his back and the mess she created. Catherine's face almost showed signs of regret along with a hint of amusement. "Babe, how does your back feel?" He shrugged.

"Fine. Why?" He replied sitting down to put his shoes on at the same time she did the opposite and grabbed one of his flannels currently on the chair next to the bed, buttoning it almost all the way up while she made her way to the hall. She came back with a napkin and ice wrapped on a towel.

"What's that for?"

"You see those little red spots?" She nodded to his side of the bed. Catherine kneel on the bed, positioning her body behind his. "That's from your back, I didn't noticed last night, otherwise I would've put the ice then and apparently neither did you" she smirked towards the end of the sentence, as her fingers traced the scratches gently with ice making him sit up straight.

"See how aggressive you are, baby?" He turned his head just to show off his smug look.

She rolled her eyes, smirking nonetheless. "Yeah, and you're so calm right" she pressed her fingers on a bigger one that crossed her path now getting a hiss from the man in front of her.

"I'm gonna teach you how to be gentle from now on" She leaned forward so that her lips touched his earlobe as she spoke.

"Jackson," she spoke quietly her left hand went around his waist stopping on his lower stomach. He closed his eyes momentarily. "If there's one thing you don't want me to be in bed - is gentle"

x

"You wanna have another heart-to-heart Scotty?"

The man threw her a small smirk. "With yeh? How can I say no?" Catherine rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone.

"Shut up"

Catherine enjoyed talking to him, it was like talking to a friend whom you haven't seen in years but when you reconnect, it seemed like nothing had changed and the trust which once existed haven't been shaken at all. After a few laughs were exchanged and the banter was coming to an end, she realised they were always coming down to this, the elephant in the room was too big to be ignored any longer.

Catherine sighed, wishing that she could have a cigarette on her mouth right about then. "I don't want to be the bitch who took Jax Teller away from Charming" she confessed.

"You won't" He replied. It seemed like reality had crashed down and slapped her right in the face. The shit that she'd done affected her now more than ever, Alina, her father, seeing her mother getting closer by the minute to both Jax and Abel.

Her two worlds she tried so hard to separate for so long became one too quickly. Sometimes she still thought she hadn't woken up from that coma after all. "Love, everyone knows the boy's head hasn't been right for a long time," his accent seemed to thicken as the words rushed off his mouth."But we back him up no matter what. That's what we do. Truth is, for a while we didn't saw any good light in him"

"It's not a goodbye, Chibs. I know how much this means to him. I would never ask him to just leave like that" She kept her voice firm, not wanting to leave any doubts in his mind.

"We know. He has been working towards this himself. I'm just glad he didn't do it alone"

"You give great pep talks when you want to" she bumped her shoulder against his side a smile slowly began to take over her expression.

"Catherine"

"Bobby" She didn't quite disguised her surprise as good as she wanted to, it was no secret Bobby was the one that had the biggest wall to take down with her.

"We had a vote" he said cryptically.

"Okay..." She pursed her lips having no freaking idea what might come out of his mouth next.

"The only way someone takes their cut with them is when they're going nomad or six feet under but," his tone softened as proceeded, and he couldn't deny that her expression was a bit cute, well, if he ever used that word to describe anyone. "Jax isn't just a member, and well truth be told we've broken more bylaws than we care to admit" he chuckled along with Chibs. "What I want to say is, when the kid is ready, will you give this to him?"

"It always been his" No, she wasn't crying, it was just the hormones, and no Bobby eyes didn't began to water after he saw her tears , and **no** Chibs didn't choke up while finishing Bobby's rant. Everything was perfectly fine.

Catherine took the cut from Bobby's hands slowly, and hugged him, but not before she noticed a brand new patch that had Jax's old title in it.

"Of course I will"

x

"It's late" He uttered, his left hand gently rocked her shoulder. She stood on the balcony of the house; her lower back leaned on the build in table it provided. The view wasn't as great like on the roof at TM, but you could see some stars if the sky was clear enough.

"We're doing the right thing. Right?" she asked instead in a low tone, not exactly trusting her voice to speak up at that moment. Her eyes still held remains of some unshed tears, and her lips seemed to stick out more than usual.

"Yeah" Maybe it was the cold, and her fingers felt like ice but she never craved - "I never wanted a smoke more than right now" she interrupted her own train of thought.

"Remind me to not smoke next to you anymore" he threw her s small smirk still trying to catch her full attention.

Jax took her in, how she looked beneath the limited source of light, how her eyes were unfocused and how she bit her lip with clearly more force than needed. He gave her time, a few minutes that passed between her breaths and sentences until he finally asked what she was thinking about.

Her hands pulled him closer, in a attempt to steal some of his body heat, she wasn't sure if what she was about to say was something he could handle at that hour.  
"I think," she paused. "Wendy. She should say goodbye to Abel"

"Did you speak to her?" He asked, standing now next to her.

"No, but she's got that right. She's his mother too"

He didn't answer, not right away nor even after a minute had passed. Wendy was the last person on his mind and what she represented was simply a hard time on his life, a mistake which only one good thing had come out of it. Anger laced with frustration over the years towards her but he didn't exactly make an effort to fix it. Maybe that was a good way to start.

Yes, technically Wendy was his birth mother and on the back of his mind he knew that, she did have some right to see her son at least once. It was just hard for him to actually admit it.

He was now, besides her also leaning on the table the time his mind raced, his gaze observed the view upon them.

When he turned his head and focused back on her, and their conversation, seeing the redness still visible in her eyes from the tears made him back down and take a breath before replying. "You're right. I'll talk to her"

"Now, do you want to tell me why you're crying?" He inquired; Jax wrapped his right arm around her waist tightening his hold on her bringing her closer his fingers rested on her lower stomach.

"Because you're not" She told him matter-of-factly. He frowned not understanding but waited for her to pick the right words. "I'm exactly like you, Jackson. I keep shit to myself - I bottle everything up until I explode, but, I guess these fucking hormones are already taking the best of me" she tried to simplify the best she could. Jax attempted to hold a serious expression before a grin began to take over his face. He thought that she was a complete mess, beautiful, but a mess nonetheless.

He never loved her more.

"I wonder," he began as he leaned towards her. The tip of his nose brushed against her temple as his lips murmured into her skin. "If it will take the best of you when I ask you to marry me" his words died as soon his lips closed placing her soft kiss into her.

"As long as you're not asking because of this" Catherine patted his fingers on top of her stomach, thinking he was only trying to put a smile on her face.

"Why else would I ask?" He replied with a smirk and she was sure his eyes matched his playful tone. She tried to keep her posture, if only his voice, his mouth against her ear weren't so distracting and tempting which fucked with all of her attempts.

"Is that a warning?" She leaned back trying to place some space between their bodies, but Jax had other plans, he began to kiss her neck quickly founding her soft spots, inches below her ear. She closed her eyes allowing a sigh to escape, her hands griped at the fabric of his hoodie.

"When I do it, you'll know" his tone was rough and a hint of lust started to make an appearance as he left the beginnings of a hickey behind.

"Are you high?" she inquired, her lips formed an inviting smile as she attempted not to crush his lips with hers. He pulled her against his body, and her arms surrounded his neck as their breathing mixed together he finally responded. "Not yet " He pulled her into him, as their lips touched and began to move in sync.

"Dad?" A small voice interrupted them from the open door, at the same Abel rubbed his eyes, clearly a part of him was still asleep. "I had a nigh'mare, mommy" he spoke his bottom lip sticking out he extended his arms indicating that he wanted to be held up so that's what she did.

Catherine picked him up holding him like only a parent would do, she walked back to Jax's direction and placed him between them. The little boy cuddled into his father's chest and if Jax could melt he would've right there on sight. Catherine caressed his cheek before removing his slightly damp hair from his forehead to the side. Jax's hand went in circles in order to calm his son down back to sleep which seemed to working by how his eyelids were dropping quickly.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Abel mumbled tiredly making them chuckled at the little boy. "Please-e"

"Just tonight" Jax responded with a small smile. Abel soon fell into this second sleep.

* * *

"I can't wait to see your ugly face again " That was Andrew, whenever you think he's going to say something nice, he finds a way to twist it.

"You're annoying me already" She replied a small smile taking over her lips.

"Nice to know you're still the same"

"Well, you'd known that if you stayed" She said, a hint of sadness on her tone.

"I wish I had. I'm sorry" He apologized, his tone matching hers. The young man sat on the grass outside his parent's house, the big house offered some nice shade and they always seemed to find themselves right by the trees whenever some quiet was needed.

She smiled softly, the love she had for her brother never allowed her to be angry a long period of time. "Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"How's dad?"

He took a rather long drag of the sloppy made blunt as he was feeling the nerves getting the best of him. "He's, well, the same. I think the guilt and worry are getting the best of him"

"Irish?" She assumed.

Andrew rolled his eyes; of course she would put work before her well-being. Pursuing his lips before answering, he hoped she would understand not everything was about business. "Well, his daughter was in a coma for 3 weeks and he didn't know anything, none of us did. We just wanted for you to wake up as early as possible. It was hard"

_Well, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me._

"Not having mum here is messing with him" He added.

Catherine nodded fully knowing how her parents relationship worked. "Yeah, mom and dad are a package deal. He's probably been a pain without her" She chuckled towards the end.

"Kind of like Jax and you" He smirked.

"What do you know about me and him?" She asked, defensively.

"I know what I saw" He began, " How he was when you were on that bed. I mean what a first impression, right?" He chuckled. "At least I didn't have to the whole protective brother shit"

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell how much he loves you. I knew it wasn't his fault and he wouldn't let you get hurt"

"I'm still not mom, and he's definitely not dad"

Andrew replied before smirking ignoring her comment. "I'm fine thanks for asking"

"Sorry" She laughed, picturing the slight irritation on his face. "Are you okay dickhead?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. Been driving the Spyder, so everything's going good" he said, he had mentioned that he ordered for her car to be back to her house, so she wouldn't have to worry about getting it done. Of course it hadn't been exactly a chore and he was more than happy to do it, she on the other hand told him, no, threatened that if something happened to that car she would make sure he  
would never drive again. They spent a few minutes just talking, until she hit a more serious note.

"Did you know about Alina?"

"Yes"

x

"You know there's not that much of a bump yet don't you?" She grinned.

"I can feel something" he said with a smirk, pressing then his lips to her stomach giving her a quick kiss as he got up. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't cover any of his tattoos, because they were too good to be removed or covered a part of her knew Jax would die before he gets caught without his ink but the thought couldn't help but to be caught in the back of her mind whenever she looked at him.

Catherine loved his tattoos, she loved every part of him flawed or not. The one that covered his entire back was too special , as it was, and always would be, a large part of Ope that was with him as they got it together when they were first patched over. After what it felt like forever of being prospects and going through hell by the other guys that tattoo represented more to them than words could ever express. She didn't want for him to change or forget anything that had made him the man that he was, she wanted him to know the two parts of him could coexist and it wasn't so unthinkable for him to want more.

"Whatcha got there?" Catherine asked curious, trying to take a peak of what was on his hand.

His mouth formed a smile, glancing at his hands. "I found some pictures" He waved it on his hand, and you could tell that it was on, there must have still some battery left on it.

She gasped. "My old camera! Remember when I found it? I must have taken a shitload of pictures during that week " she grinned excitedly.

"You did" he nodded confirming, his hair falling into his line of vision as he went through them all. There was quite a few with just him that he didn't wasn't even aware she had taken at the time: in bed, while he worked on his bike, sleeping, and smoking. Then there was the ones with both of them, some too explicit and basically rated R too show to anyone, which made him chuckled and he was definitely going to hold on to it. But then again, he reached the ones with Ope and Jax, Ope and her, and just him on his old bike. Yeah, that camera was going to be safe next to him from that day forward.

Finally after clicking a few dozen times on the same button he manage to find the ones that just contained her, what he wanted to see since he laid eyes on it. The moment when he had taken the camera off her hands for a while he began to invert the roles. Jax had brought the piece around the house especially so that he could catch her off guard. There were some great memories attached to the small object that he knew they weren't going to forget anytime soon.

"Where was it?" She asked.

"In the middle of my stuff" he replied distractedly, his eyes too busy observing the details of the images and tried to remember the exact day when it happened.

"Yeah we definitely can't lose this again" he laughed, turning the camera in her general direction, she could see it was her, probably naked but definitely topless sitting in bed with a cigarette lingering on her lips.

She rolled her eyes at the sight but a smile took over her lips. "Why don't you put that deep buried on your underwear drawer" She then buried her head into his pillow not wanting to see it anymore.

"With pleasure" he laughed to himself as he saw the next one.

x

Boxes were full, all carefully divided so the important shit wouldn't get lost, she put Jax's cut in her bag underneath all of personal and sentimental crap that she knew Jax wasn't going to touch anytime soon. Abel was excited which was good, he had gotten extremely attached to Samantha, which gave them the opportunity to the hardest things alone.

Both Catherine and Jax went to the cemetery one last time, obviously she only had Ope to say goodbye to, she brought him a few flowers and gave Jax his space to do whatever type of reflection he needed to do at that time, she wished she had gotten to know John and see the man everyone said Jax was so alike.

She spent time with Lyla and the three children, that visited her while she was in the hospital. She saw Nero. He said that now Jax had fulfilled his part of the deal, maybe it was time he did his part too. Last but not least, she brought Abel to Wendy. They met at a children's playground where they spent a few hours, she smiled seeing Abel with her, Catherine couldn't even imagine what Wendy might be thinking but for the few words they exchanged she seemed to be on board and motivated her to leave that crappy town as she called it.

"Thank you" Wendy said a genuinely look filling her expression. They hugged after.

It was early. Too early even for her, her skin was cold, but his lips were warm, he placed one last kiss to her neck as they stood on his house, in the entrance, embracing the view. Everything was set on her end, and they walked outside, to get on the bike. Jax said his silent goodbyes although she kept insisting it was merely a see you soon and they were probably going to end up back on that same house, until they die. She said it with a smile in her lips.

Nero bought the farm. The club was safe, for the first time she told him everything, the side deals she had with August to mainly protect the club and Tig in particular, which made them decide to still keeping an eye in Charming in case of any changes happen.

She promised she would die before breaking her word.

He kissed her lingering a second more than he usually did, her arms went around his waist comfortably but still keeping her steady and with a last look at his house, he turned the key bringing the engine back to life.

_When they were right next to the plane, Catherine stopped and decided to invert the roles, she threw him a serious look before putting her best cinematic voice. She told him: "We will always have Charming"_

Jax mouth curved, leaning back slightly, his head turned in her direction making her wonder why he wasn't on the road. The seriousness that laid on his expression passed to his eyes and he simply uttered the words.

"I promise to treat you as good as my leather..."


	21. AN

**A/N**

okay, okay first of all. Almost a year ago I did not know exactly how many chapters this would have, but I knew exactly how i wanted to end, regardless of what happens in cannon. I have huge respect for the OC and as well as the rest of the boys I didn't want her to be perfect, or have that crap that the girl saves the boy emotionally but never kickass. I wanted her to be as real as the fictional story could get. Passionate, flawed, responsible but always at a crossroad and just trying to do the best that she could considering. Like Jax, I guess I wanted her to give him strength to do more and to accept that there's all kinds of truths but at the same time her telling Jax that shit it was like telling herself 'maybe I can have a real shot at something different with someone I love'  
Idk I wanted to give them this ending. A good one, because I'm tired of sad shit. Ahah. It was inspired on Furious 7, not gonna lie that's when I wrote the ending. (After I saw the movie)  
It's not gonna be the last of these dorks, i love them too much to not write more even if its less - does that makes sense?

One of my biggest inspirations was also Jax's journal. The first entry Kurt revealed to us. 'Don't be swayed by fear, history, or the opinions of outsiders. Find your truth. It will lead you to the things you love'

((Its a great advice aswell))

Thank you so much to the person who last reviewed, you gave me a huge incentive. :)

Plus I was scared that if I let any more time pass, I wouldn't even finish it at all. So that's also why I'm posting this, because I really wanted to complete it. If later on, I decide to change anything, that's cool too.

Thank youuuu for everything my loves. Have a good week.


End file.
